


Багаж из прошлой жизни

by av2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dreams, M/M, Memories, Minor Furlan Church/Isabel Magnolia/Levi, Out of Character, Polyamorous Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Drama, Relationship Problems, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 56,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: Все думали, что истории о единодушенниках всегда приятные и что они заканчиваются всегда счастливо. Свадьбой, дружбой до гроба и любовью.Однако когда Эрвину и Ливаю выпал шанс на своё «и жили они долго и счастливо», что-то пошло не так.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 11





	1. ЧАСТЬ 1. СВЯЗЬ. После тридцати восьми жизни нет

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Бета — [aena_anubis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aena_anubis)  
> 2\. Соулмейты здесь зовутся единодушенниками. Знаю, это странно, но как-то так повелось с первых страниц фанфика.  
> 3\. Изначально писалось для команды WTF ERURI 2020, но я не уложилась в срок и решила существенно расширить историю. По мотивам [визитки команды](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p218890155_wtf-eruri-2020-vizitka.htm).

Запищал будильник. Эрвин мгновенно услышал резкий звук, не открывая глаз, потянулся выключить — но промахнулся и хлопнул ладонью по тумбочке. На ощупь нашёл маленькие часы, сильно вдавил кнопку в корпус. На циферблате было 6:30. Очередной день. Пора подниматься.

Приглушённый утренний свет проникал сквозь шторы, а за ними всё было по-прежнему. Напротив — многоквартирный дом. Вокруг — будничная сочная серость. Машин и пешеходов почти нет, но скоро движение начнётся. Целая уйма нью-йоркцев просыпается в шесть тридцать, и в семь тридцать они хлынут из домов. Эрвин был без понятия, зачем он тут встал, наверное, ему было жизненно необходимо чесать яйца, глядя на пустой город.

Пройдя из комнаты в ванную, он уставился в зеркало. На него посмотрел помятый человек в футболке с растянутым воротником. Одно мгновение собственное лицо казалось незнакомым, а потом стало ровно таким же, как и вчера вечером. Будто и не было часов сна. Непонятно — то ли он настолько устал, что не восстановился, то ли не уставал вовсе? Взглянув на отражение, Эрвин оперся на раковину и расслабил шею. Тот, кого он увидел, был воплощением необжитой (и это за три года) квартиры, забитой глубоко ненужными, купленными в порыве шопоголизма вещами. Пакеты с пустыми стеклянными бутылками стояли друг на друге, башенки из пивных жестянок прижимались к стене. На столе светился надоевший монитор — иногда он уходил в спящий режим и гас, но зато у него ярко и очень заметно для ночных сумерек горел индикатор. Тоже надоевший.

«Жалкое зрелище», — оценил себя Эрвин. Три из десяти. Впрочем, если он закажет прямо с утра свою любимую пиццу из траттории и откусит хотя бы кусочек, то чем чёрт не шутит, день рискует стать на четыре из десяти. А это уже почти половина!

Другими словами, Эрвину не совсем нравилась его жизнь в Нью-Йорке. Несмотря на заработок и все денежные запасы, у него не было ни малейшего понятия, куда тратить деньги. Зато была острая нехватка смысла жизни в организме, который ни за какую валюту не заиметь — хотя было бы неплохо. Хотя предыдущее «хотя» тоже было весьма условно — кому-то хорошо жилось и без предназначения. Счастливчики, считал Эрвин. Чем старше он становился, тем сильнее чувствовал, что так ни во что не вложился и до сих пор бессмысленно тратит время. А ведь мог бы сделать столько дел! Были даже мысли, что лучше бы ему было появиться на свет в какой-нибудь африканской угнетённой стране, в семье садистов, в приюте — в общем, чтобы в его жизни были сложности, из-за которых его дух смог бы воспрять. А так... Он родился в Восточной Германии, тогда ещё ГДР, в Дрездене, в семье обычного школьного учителя, а тот, в свою очередь, родился там же как раз после войны. В сути своей вторым именем Вернера, отца Эрвина, была конформность, и потому детство Смита-младшего (на самом деле — Шмидта; его настоящую фамилию каким-то чудом превратили в «Смит» в загранпаспорте — а там уже как повелось) прошло образцово-мирно и безоблачно. Если, конечно, закрыть глаза на некоторые сугубо личные инциденты.

Но сетовать на обстоятельства, никак не зависящие от его воли, довольно глупо. Просто слабость, мысль в глупом мозгу. Главным было то, что отсутствие цели ощущалось как пустота на месте позвоночника. Тело без него разваливалось на части, а характер пролёживался. Эрвин прекрасно знал, что может решать довольно сложные задачи в сжатые сроки, при небольших ресурсах, в условиях отсутствия необходимых данных. Он мог соображать в приступе адреналинового угара, когда сердце бьётся так сильно, что глаза лезут из орбит. По молодости, да и в ранней зрелости все эти способности создавали знание, что ему все по плечу — и пусть у него не было специальной миссии, каждый раз убеждаться в этом нравилось, приносило удовлетворение. Он интенсивно догонялся экстримом, ему нравилась скорость, которая была непременным атрибутом езды на машинах и падения с парашютом. Он любил пробираться на крыши зданий и подходить к самому краю — и не падать. Не проигрывать. Но четыре года назад его интерес сыграл с ним злую шутку: он чуть не погиб на одном из поворотов первого автобана близ Кельберга — его машина свалилась с трассы и после череды страшных кувырков врезалась в дерево на склоне. Получив переломы рёбер и руки и опасное повреждение позвоночника, он наконец-то испугался за свою жизнь и решил слезть с иглы — благо, долгое восстановление после травм позволяло как следует подумать о своём поведении. В тридцать восемь переехал в Америку, начал новую жизнь, одно хобби сменяло другое, пока алкоголь не вытеснил их все. Эрвин не сразу открыл его целительные свойства, а когда распробовал, то пристрастился. Чтобы соответствовать хотя бы в какой-то степени образу жизни, которую он вел последние годы.

Это была какая-то экзистенциальная несправедливость. Родиться, жить и умереть, так ни во что и не вложившись, ничего не отдав. Мир вокруг предлагал тысячу иллюзий, тысячу путей для жизни в качестве биоробота, но Эрвин хотел получить доступ к идеям, к совершенно другой материи. За обычной суетой никто не замечал её присутствие, ведь как это можно — в вечной череде рутинных задач («сходить к другу», «купить подарок», «успеть сдать задание на работе» и «не опоздать к врачу») найти ощущение того, что все это не зря? Что прожил жизнь не просто так? Это равносильно поиску иголки в стоге сена.

Рассуждая логически, можно было сказать, что для поиска иголки ему подходили три вещи: религия, психотерапия и единодушенник. Первого Эрвин побаивался — всю жизнь он прожил атеистом и в новый мир так просто влетать не хотел. Второе в его окружении имело неявные ассоциации с тратой сил, времени и денег — но он всё равно бы выбрал этот путь, если бы однажды с ним не случился третий вариант. Третий вариант был чудом наподобие единорога в лесу.

Единорога звали Ливай.

Знакомство с единодушенником считалось удачей и явлением практически сказочным в современном мире. Встреча с таким человеком пробуждала воспоминания о прошлой жизни, давала ключ к решению каких-то тянущихся из глубин души проблем. В прошлом или в параллельной реальности два единодушенника были близки, как любовники, как родитель и ребенок, как друзья. В современности они могли оказаться врагами, а неожиданные воспоминания могли стать причиной шока — настолько они были контрастны по сравнению с обычной, нынешней жизнью. Ведь прошлое, каким-то образом являвшееся в сновидениях, не всегда было реальным — это могли быть чьи-то фантазии, выдумки, сюжеты из литературы. Например, жизнь разумных динозавров, странствовавших вместе и в конце увидевших падение метеорита; дружба скитающегося по замку приведения и живущей там же добропорядочной девушки; роман мужчины с Марса и женщины с Венеры и прочие бесчисленные истории. Некоторые из них были безобидные, а другие, наоборот, отличались жестокостью.

И несмотря на риск, которые таят в себе «реинкарнации», мысль о том, чтобы найти человека, через которого откроется путь в прошлое (реальное или альтернативное), как-то влияющее на настоящее, безумно привлекала многих. Однако вероятность встречи с единодушенником имела неизвестную природу. «Не всем дано, но все хотят!» — радостно вещала Кристина Пэкуин, темнокожая телеведущая программы «Ищу душу». В её ток-шоу люди намеренно искали своих предначертанных близких. Они проходили какое-то несусветное исследование за кадром, в то время как команды поисковиков под бодрую музыку цепляли потенциальных единодушенников по каким-то там хитрым параметрам, брали у кандидатов интервью, устраивали что-то наподобие сватовства и показывали весь этот пир сводничества телезрителям. «Через тиндер они ищут, — сказал ему однажды Майк, когда они ехали в лифте с работы. — Ну и гриндер, и фейсбук. Соцсети, короче». Эрвин тогда сильно удивился, что Майк, такой брутальный на вид мужичище под два метра ростом, этим вообще интересуется. Он не был похож на романтика, но, по всей видимости, был склонен к сантиментам. Внешность и повадки ведущей, Пэкуин, тоже были противоречивы. Как минимум, не внушали Эрвину доверия — она широковато открывала рот и была зубастая до жути. Но поди ж ты, утешала она отчаявшихся людей действительно сердечно.

Внешность обманчива. Симпатии ничего не значат. Оболочка не имеет значения в поисках единодушенника, и искать их среди знакомых лиц и анкет на сайте знакомств — бесполезное и даже вредное занятие. Эрвин давно не надеялся обнаружить себя связанным с кем-то, это редкость, удел счастливчиков, баловней судьбы. Фантазии об этом не посещали его с первых курсов университета.

Чтобы воплотиться в баре «Подземный якорь».


	2. «Подземный якорь»

Пережив весеннее поветрие — пандемию коронавируса, — которое сразу было признано главным мировым событием, Эрвин не заметил никаких изменений в своей повседневности до и после отмены режима изоляции. Он отметил этот факт со смутной тревогой, будто бы издалека наблюдая над собой и сверяясь со своими формальными представлениями о нормальной жизни. Наверное, так владельцы-новички дорогих аквариумных рыбок следят за поведением питомцев и с великим трудом распознают, когда тем плохо, а когда хорошо. Не зная, что предпринять, он решил ощутимо себя встряхнуть. И летом перебрался в Нью-Джерси, в Эджуотер — район напротив Гарлема, прямо через Гудзон.

В его распоряжении оказался пустой двухэтажный небольшой дом у Ривер-роуд, с балкона которого открывался неплохой (даже по сравнению со смотровой площадкой на километр севернее) вид на ночной и вечно не спящий Манхэттен. Свою квартиру он сдал знакомым соседей, двум солнечным девушкам из Флориды, свежеиспечённым специалисткам по финансам, отчего, как он предполагал, их этаж стал напоминать оживший телесериал «Друзья». Вид здоровых и счастливых молодых людей не заставлял сомневаться, что уж на них-то стены давить не будут — и от зависти у Эрвина в груди будто застывала кровь. Ему внутри квартиры было тесно; окно, выходящее на глухую стену противоположного дома, только усугубляло это ощущение, и кирпичная коробка стала похожа на пыточную — наверное, именно поэтому он первым делом подумал о переезде поближе к реке. К пространству. Хорошо, что работа позволяла это сделать!

Успешный опыт самоизоляции в Нью-Йорке слегка встряхнул начальство Эрвина, некогда ратовавшее исключительно за очную работу, и выйти на удалённый режим получилось гораздо легче, чем он предполагал. Разве что где-то раз или два в месяц он должен был являться на собрания, а всё остальное время в банк можно было не ходить.

— О Боже, Эрвин, — посмеивался Майк за обедом, услышав его новости. — Мы же тебя тогда вообще не увидим, ты раз в полгода куда-либо выходишь. А сейчас и вовсе закопаешься в этом своём Эйдж… Эджуотере.

— Спасибо за поддержку, — ответил Эрвин, дожёвывая взятые с собой спагетти с томатами.

— Вот ты смеёшься, а я ведь предупреждаю! Однажды ты перестанешь выходить на связь, будешь нам слать выполненные задачи, и мы ничего не заподозрим. И только когда мы начнём хулить твою замечательную Германию…

— Вот сейчас очень тонкий лёд.

— … и ты промолчишь, вот тогда мы примчимся к тебе, вскроем твою квартиру и обнаружим нейросеть, работающую за тебя. А ты будешь разлагаться где-нибудь на кухне. Очевидно, упитый пивом!

— Вполне возможно, — Эрвин оценил обозначенную картинку с задумчивым видом. — Только, знаешь, у меня не квартира, а дом.

Майк то ли завыл, то ли засмеялся.

— Иди знаешь куда, богатей!

— Так в аренду же.

— Да какая разница! Сначала квартира, теперь это...

— Я не богатей. Я бережливый.

— Ладно-ладно. Я молчу, — псевдодипломатично заявил Майк. Наверняка он подумал, что Эрвин не тратит денег, потому что ему не на что их тратить. Тем не менее примирительно сказал: — Но ты хоть пиши иногда.

— Я же не увольняюсь, чего ты?

Всё время их знакомства Майк отчего-то сильно хотел с ним дружить, хотя Эрвин не давал знать, что заинтересован в какой-либо близости. Тем не менее у них всё же завязалось уверенное приятельство, которое устраивало обоих. А подколки даже были полезны — так хоть было понятно, как его, Эрвина, воспринимают со стороны.

Эджуотер, про который говорил Майк, располагался через Гудзон и относился к штату Нью-Джерси. Как и соседний город-район Клиффсайд-парк, он был заточен под семьи с машинами — передвижение по городу осуществлялось в основном на автомобиле. Соседи посматривали на новоприбывшего косо: мало того, что Эрвин был очередным съёмщиком, так он ещё и не попадал ни в категорию семейных, ни в категорию водителей — сидеть за рулём ему не приходилось уже давно. Но Эрвин не чувствовал себя ущемлённым и сразу после переезда принялся исследовать новые места двумя совершенно несолидными способами: на велосипеде и просто на своих двоих. Рассматривал неприглядные бетонные заборы строек, ограждавшие от зевак скелеты фундаментов будущих исполинов; шумную широкую дорогу с торчащими то тут, то там заправками; низкие простирающиеся вширь пластиковые мега-коробки супермаркетов и расчерченные под парковку места перед ними; узкие улицы с плотными рядами маленьких домов без гаражей и тесно прижавшимися к тротуарам машинами (отчего, собственно, улицы и казались узкими). Огромные многоквартирные комплексы, в которых почему-то в основном жили корейцы; закрытый для посещения берег; причал с судами и идущий от воды запах свежести и прохлады — всё это и составляло типичный западный пригород Нью-Йорка. На некотором отдалении от его дома находился парк, разбитый вокруг озера Вудклиффа, ухоженный, чистый и простой — но он ни в какое сравнение не шёл с Большим парком в Дрездене. В подобных случаях внутри Эрвина отчего-то пробуждался старомодный европеец, который предпочитал всему современно-утилитарному, городскому аристократический размах охотничьих угодий и загородных домов со свойственной им непростой вычурностью. Видимо, в детстве всё воспринимается как-то по-другому, и волей-неволей ребёнок пропитывается духом места, в котором растёт. Хотя это вовсе не значило, что удобный и малоэтажный Клиффсайд-парк и Эджуотер, пытающийся на свой манер отражать размах Манхэттена, ему не нравились. Они были просто другими.

В конце дня Эрвин обошёл всё, что могло его как-то заинтересовать, и направился к своему новому дому. Уже наступил вечер, начало холодать, отчего он, одетый лишь в футболку, поёжился и затосковал по своему чёрному свитшоту с прекрасными длинными рукавами. На бесконечной Палисейд-авеню, когда ощущение холода переползло за грань неприятного, Эрвину на глаза попалась вывеска с неоновым тёплым обрамлением. «Подземный якорь», — объявляла она, но, несмотря на название, бар находился лишь наполовину под землёй. Впрочем, в затемнённых полуподвальных окошках кирпичного здания было ни черта не видно, только свет лампочек, пол и столы. В бар предлагалось войти, спустившись по лестнице прямо с улицы. Тяжёлая дверь поддалась неохотно. Внутри оказалось тепло от людей, отчего Эрвин сразу подобрел; было шумно, и два бармена разливали напитки, не поднимая головы — заказов много, на нового посетителя вряд ли будут обращать внимание. Когда Эрвин подсел к стойке, предвкушая глоток или два пузырящегося тёмного пива и ещё, быть может, какую-нибудь солёную соломку, низкорослый бармен поднял на него голову. Они встретились взглядами, и Эрвин сперва даже не понял, что это и есть его единодушенник, — просто заказал пиво, и всё. Выпил, обновил, устроился поудобнее и принялся изучать движения бармена, который, пользуясь оттоком посетителей, принялся тщательно натирать стаканы. Через час тот приблизился, будто бы с целью протереть грязную стойку, и, чуть склонившись к Эрвину, тихо спросил:

— Ты от Фарлана? За лекарством?

Эрвин не расслышал сначала, а потом, сообразив, к чему это, хохотнул. Помотал головой и сказал, что в таких заведениях здоровье не поправляет. Бармен, кажется, нахмурился — свет шёл со стороны светящейся полки с алкоголем, и его лица было не видно.

— Тогда чего расселся, хмырь? — сказал он чуть громче. — Проваливай, вылупился тут.

Его рука заскользила вдоль всей стойки, он обернулся и уже собирался вернуться обратно. Но у Эрвина от этого брюзжания возникло мимолётное чувство узнавания — где-то это уже было — и он положил ладонь на запястье бармена. Тот аж подпрыгнул, бойко разворачиваясь.

— Скажи что-нибудь, — попросил Эрвин, понимая, что всего ничего отделяет их от драки. — Как тебя зовут?

— Убери свою клешню.

Эрвин отодвинул руку. Да нет, не может быть, чтобы это был его единодушенник. С чего бы? Такой потасканный жизнью, какой-то там бармен, да нет.

— Прости, друг. Показалось, — улыбнулся он. — Спутал со старым знакомым.

Бармен тряхнул чёлкой и вновь поднял на него голову, наконец-то полноценно показав лицо — жёсткое, пожалуй, даже чересчур.

— Шёл бы ты отсюда, а?

Он был скуластый, курносый, но аккуратный и в чём-то даже симпатичный. Определённо симпатичный, но взгляд у него был настолько неприязненный, что убивал всё живое, всю красоту. Эрвин не любил, когда на него смотрят с презрением, но ответил с дежурной улыбкой:

— Бывай.

Отогревшийся и чуть-чуть выпивший Эрвин вышел из бара в холодную ночь и быстро добрался до своего дома, по дороге надеясь не потеряться на каком-нибудь повороте — если свернуть один раз не туда, то пришлось бы долго пилить обратно, потому что лазать по чей-то частной собственности не хотелось. Дома он сразу же забрался под душ, он прижался лбом к мокрому кафелю и закрыл глаза. Вспомнил как будто бы неприятную сцену в «Подземном якоре» — и всё никак не мог понять, откуда в нём возникла симпатия к бармену. Может, это его просто на парней потянуло?

Ночью ему приснился лес с огромными деревьями, уходящими вверх. Эрвин сперва решил, что он — муравей. Но как бы он мог им быть, если он сидит на лошади и к поясу у него прикреплены какие-то увесистые ящики? Сквозь далёкие кроны пробивалось солнце, вокруг было тихо, совсем никого, разве что вдалеке на него двигалась какая-то скала. Или дерево, пусть и вполовину меньше невообразимо высоких сосен, но всё же колоссально высокое. Нечто... некто живой. Эрвин всматривался в эту стремительно растущую тень так напряжённо, что проснулся в своей спальне от частого сердцебиения. Проснулся от страха. Всё происходившее с ним было реальным, можно было пощупать кору дерева, погладить шею лошади, её гриву. Эрвин в своей жизни к лошадям ни разу не подходил, откуда они взялись в его сознании? Он сел, прижал ладони к глазам и выровнял дыхание. А потом сцепил руки вместе и прижал их ко лбу, безмолвно радуясь в ночи. Этот парень в баре — он точно его единодушенник, это его спасение!

В понедельник Эрвин зайти в бар не решился — не знал, что сказать и как искать этого коротышку. Промедление «подарило» ещё одну ночь в лесу, где ему повстречался настоящий уродливый гигант, похожий на голого человека и одновременно непохожий, — сомнительность этого подарка Эрвин ощутил сразу же. От ужаса его вывернуло на пол у кровати, но это только сильнее убедило в реальности происходящего — отдышавшись, Эрвин захохотал так, как не хохотал никогда в жизни. Чудеса! С ним происходят чудеса! Скоро всё приобретёт смысл!

Во вторник вечером Эрвин торопился в «Якорь» так, что у двери никак не мог унять неспокойное дыхание. Внутри было практически пусто — видимо, в середине рабочей недели тут не так уж много посетителей, — но за стойкой, прямо напротив него, стоял всё тот же невысокий человек. Судя по движениям рук, рассеянно протирал какой-то инвентарь и устало смотрел на часы. От наблюдений за движением минутной стрелки его отвлёк звук, с которым закрылась входная дверь.

Бармен перевёл взгляд на замершего у порога Эрвина и напрягся — это было видно сразу, — но не стал ни прогонять его, ни фамильярно приветствовать. Эрвин посчитал это добрым знаком, подошёл ближе и сел на высокий стул. Бармен отмер, отложил тряпку и взглянул на него серьёзно, без петушиного задора, сопровождавшего их последний разговор. Под глазами были отчётливо заметны глубокие синяки, будто от бессонницы. Будто и его ночь была населена кошмарами.

— Привет ещё раз, меня зовут Эрвин. Я, конечно, прошу прощения, но как тебе спалось два этих дня? Как тебя вообще зовут?

Тот кисло усмехнулся. Лениво потянулся вниз, к холодильнику, поставил на стойку две вспотевших бутылки пива и, открывая их, с неохотцей представился:

— Ливай. И спалось мне отнюдь не весело, _Эрвин_.


	3. Ливай

— Я, признаюсь сразу, никогда в своей жизни звёзд с неба не хватал. Жил всегда, как дядька меня учил: живой — и ладно, уже достижение. Но со временем этого стало мало, и мне захотелось свободы. Лёгкости. До того, как стать владельцем «Якоря», я занимался, скажем так, не вполне законными вещами и еле-еле отмылся от этой пакости. Только когда мы с Фарланом и Изабель открыли бар, я наконец-то выбрался в люди и почувствовал себя настоящим, обычным человеком. Помню, зашёл ко мне один полицейский, Магатов прихвостень, и так и сказал, что нароет на мой бизнес компромат, а если не нароет, то прикроет за неправильную планировку и отсутствие огнетушителя. Или что-то в этом духе, я уже не особо помню. Так до сих пор и ищет, видать, все эти десять лет никак прижучить меня не может. Волшебное ощущение, всегда бы так жил, — довольно говорил Ливай, с удовольствием прикладываясь ко второй бутылке. У него развязался язык, и спустя час разговоров он зарядил путаный монолог-автобиографию. — Всё, можно сказать, сложилось естественным путём. Изабель получила в наследство этот разорившийся бар от одного старого ирландца, О’Ривза, а мы просто пришли и всё тут переделали.

Каким образом произошла передача наследства совершенно чужому человеку, Эрвин не стал уточнять. Он прекрасно понимал, что речь, скорее всего, идёт о том, что Изабель была сиделкой этого ирландца, в то время как от старика со скверным характером отказалась вся родня. Расчувствовавшийся и обиженный глава семьи переписал бар на имя чуткой девушки — вот и всё наследство. Но кто же в таком «честном» способе сознается? 

— Абсолютно чистый бизнес, — подытожил Ливай, заглядывая Эрвину в лицо с несвойственной для себя дружелюбной полуулыбкой. И упрямо внушая свою простую мысль.

— Верю, — ответил Эрвин, чувствуя себя каким-то налоговым инспектором. Уж так ему старались показать законопослушность!

Серьёзно, Ливай мог бы вывесить себе этот слоган на стену. Аккурат над тем местом, где он хранит таблетки, которые предлагает всем встречным-поперечным. Эрвин не был ханжой и прекрасно знал, что если хочется чего-то добиться, то надо вертеться, иногда даже нарушать правила, часто ходить по грани — но потом не надо строить из себя невинность. Лицемерие никого не красит. 

Он рассматривал картонный бирдекель с высохшим на нём полумесяцем от пивной бутылки — и Ливай витиевато рассказывал дальше, говорил и про прошлое, и про настоящее. Эрвин путался в именах, которые ему ничего не говорили, и еле поспевал за повествованием.

Ливай вырос в Нью-Йорке и дожил до своих лет в первую очередь благодаря дяде Кенни, тоже не вполне законопослушному товарищу. Ливай иногда даже забывал, что Кенни не его папка, и вспоминал об этом, только когда видел своё свидетельство рождения с пустым местом в строке «Отец». Мать, её звали Кушель, не то чтобы его нагуляла, скорее залетела — или как профессиональные проститутки на своём жаргоне называют результат порвавшегося гондона? — и по какой-то женской причуде решила оставить ребёнка. Спустя шесть лет мытарств на помощь пришёл братец Кенни, до этого будто бы пропавший без вести, и быстро пристроил сестру няней «в одну непростую семью, про которую ты наверняка что-нибудь, да слышал», а вместе с ней и Ливая. Воспитывался он как прислуга при династии олигархов, вроде бы равный, а вроде бы и подчинённый. Маленький помощник в больших делах — во всех смыслах этого выражения. Кажется, со времени своего подросткового возраста Ливай так и не вырос, что только подтверждало его роль незначительного, ведомого человека.

Город он знал вдоль и поперёк. Каждую фамилию, каждое имя, каждую мысль. Всё для него было винтиками, деталями большого паззла, города, вздыхающего от обилия людей. Нью-Йорк был для него большой деревней, такой же, какой для Эрвина был Дрезден времён обучения в школе, и сам себе он казался её важной частью. Ливай, рассматривая через узкое горлышко тёмно-коричневое дно бутылки, с приятным смущением признался: «Я там родился. Наверное, там и умру». И на этом закончил свой рассказ.

Эрвин устал слушать, потому что слушал предельно внимательно. Он со вздохом распрямился и потянулся, пользуясь возникшей паузой в разговоре; на глаза ему попался раскрытый бумажник, отчего-то валяющийся на стойке. Ливай заметил взгляд и поспешил закрыть кошелёк. Ха, уж не за вора ли он Эрвина принял? В этот момент сзади послышался чужой голос:

— Ливай, впервые слышу, чтобы ты так долго говорил, — и к ним подсел светловолосый мужчина астенического телосложения. На нём была такая же безликая чёрная футболка, как и у Ливая.

— Это Фарлан, — представил Ливай незнакомца. И под его строгим взглядом убрал пустые бутылки вниз, причём с таким лицом, будто сделал одолжение.

— А. Ливай о вас упоминал раз или два, — хрипло произнёс Эрвин, долгое время молчавший.

— Да вы что? Мы с ним дружим лет сто, а он всего лишь «упомянул меня раз или два»?

— Это был сжатый рассказ про меня, чем ты недоволен, — буркнул Ливай, со звоном бросая бутылки в ведро. — И вообще Эрвин первый начал.

— Боюсь, что всё так. Это я виноват, рассказал о себе.

— Эрвин? — живо поинтересовался Фарлан, услышав его речь. — Вы из Европы, немец, наверное?

— Да, верно. По акценту?..

— Да, вы немного шипите. Слушайте, это прямо начало анекдота. Заходит немец в бар к еврею…

Ливай закатил глаза. Эрвин всхохотнул:

— То есть «Ливай» — это не просто имя, да?

— Да, у моего друга вся семья такая. Еврейская, — ответил тот с прищуром, будто проверяя реакцию Эрвина, но тот только угукнул, как сова. Раз двести он бывал в такой ситуации, вот и двести первый.

— Отцепись от моего единодушенника, ну. Двадцать первый век на дворе, сколько можно мусолить одно и то же...

Фарлан, услышав заветное слово, на секунду замер, будто оглох. А потом посмотрел на них обоих с недоверием, в первую очередь на Ливая.

— Это правда, он мой единодушенник, — Эрвин отвлёк покрасневшего Фарлана от таращенья на Ливая. Наверняка ведь думает, что они уже стали сладкой парочкой или что-то в этом духе. — Но мы встретились буквально в воскресенье, так что по факту незнакомцы.

Фарлан пальцем указал Ливаю на второй слева пивной кран и со словами: «Так, здесь нужен обстоятельный разговор», — закрыл бар на вход. Пока румяный от выпитого Ливай наполнял доверху два бокала, Фарлан ушёл в подсобку и вернулся взволнованным пуще прежнего и в компании рыжей молодой женщины. Изабель — очевидно, это была она — смотрела, как загипнотизированная, и глаза у неё были круглые-круглые. Действительно, похожа на чуткую девчушку, как Эрвин себе и представил.

Ливай поставил пиво по обе стороны от Эрвина, и Изабель с Фарланом сели по бокам от него. Эрвин не понимал причины, по которой они так переволновались, но отчего-то было приятно смотреть, как за Ливая по-семейному переживают его друзья. Наверное, на их месте он бы тоже так себя вёл, вопрос только в том, мог ли он вообще оказаться в подобной роли.

— Ребята, хорошо, что вы не встретились во время Второй мировой, — начал перекрёстный опрос Фарлан, и Эрвин засмеялся. Он не мог с этим не согласиться.

В течение получаса они пытались выудить из Эрвина и Ливая информацию о том, как они познакомились, что чувствовали в снах, но ни тот, ни другой ничего не могли толком сказать. Из очевидных вопросов у Эрвина был только один: чей это мужской портрет в спешно убранном бумажнике? но задавать его сейчас было верхом бестактности. Прошло слишком мало времени. Изабель не растерялась, сказала, что готова видеть Эрвина здесь в любое время дня и ночи. Фарлан поддакнул, Ливай молча поднял перед собой бокал — ему явно нельзя было много пить, он был слишком восприимчив к алкоголю — и все протянули к нему свои, звонко соударяя.

Эрвин вышел из «Подземного якоря» довольно поздно и, несмотря на холод, шёл неспешно — он так надулся пивом, что ему были нипочём ни холод, ни темнота. Он услышал всё, что сказал ему Ливай, это главное. Ещё он увидел, что тот всем своим видом старался показать своё бунтарство: и эта щёгольско-панибратская манера общения, и рассказ про крутые жизненные повороты, и нарочито не скрываемое пренебрежение законностью. Однако при этом Ливай производил впечатление человека, на сто процентов консервативного и оттого пассивного в поиске предназначения. Кажется, он даже об этом не думал — просто основал (или подобрал, это неважно) «Якорь», и всё, достиг предела мечтаний. Ливай оставил двоякое впечатление. Он не был глупым, но не был и академически умным тоже; не интересовался вопросами прошлой и нынешней жизни, не рассматривал единодушенничество как источник возможностей выйти за пределы обычного. Наверное, он воспринял всё происходящее как бонус, украшающий его собственный жизненный опыт.

Может, так на самом деле и выглядят здоровые люди. Откуда Эрвину знать.


	4. Запределье в голове

С каждым разом сны становились длиннее и отчётливее.

Вертикальные размытые полосы превратились в стволы деревьев-исполинов. Будто фотоаппарат нашёл нужный фокус и изменил глубину резкости. Постепенно эти стволы выстроились в свой природный бессистемный порядок. Эрвин не видел крон, но знал — сейчас вечер, и где-то вверху, очень высоко, колышутся огромные ветви. Шорох листьев сверху не доносился, но между собственным сердцебиением, дыханием и храпом лошади можно было услышать скрип качающегося леса. И, вероятно, вздыхавшего от творящегося в нём ужаса. Или наоборот, предвкушавшего его. 

Сумерки с каждой минутой больше напоминали ночь. В синей темноте вдали появился гигант — навскидку метров сорок высотой. Белое тело прошло мимо них, но замерло, так до конца и не скрывшись за деревом. Потом нерешительно вернулось обратно, повернулось к ним и остановилось. Как подслеповатые люди иногда не видят надписей на указателях, так и оно силилось разглядеть людишек, расслышать их запах. Аромат еды.

— Пошёл на нас, зараза, — пробормотал Майк.

— А то я не вижу, — ответил Эрвин и сильнее стиснул рукоять. Так, для уверенности.

Его плащ был мокрым насквозь. Пошёл дождь, подразделение выкосило из-за столкновения с девиантом, который зарылся в землю, подобно кроту, и выпрыгнул на них прямо из-под земли. Шадис скомандовал отступление, и они на пару с Майком прикрывали отряд с телегами и провизией Разведкорпуса.

Гигант, кажется, ускорился. Побежал так, что споткнулся о массивные корни и громко грохнулся о землю. Лошади даже подпрыгнули — не сами, не от страха, просто так тряхнуло. Майк шипяще выдохнул. У него от напряжения дрожала рука и, по всей видимости, сводило большой палец.

— Возьми его, — он массировал ладонь. — Запишу два очка в твою пользу.

— Чего?.. Вот давай-ка без подачек. Один гигант — одно очко.

Гигантская морда так и толком и не встала и поволочилась к ним ползком. Голова тащилась, как плуг. Эрвин дал знак Майку отойти подальше на всякий случай и пришпорил коня.

— Мой одиннадцатый! — крикнул он и умчался.

Газа было мало, буквально на два выстрела. Если гигант успеет встать, а потом рухнет с высоты своего роста, Эрвину крышка. Схватка должна быть быстрой и низкой — а значит, самой опасной. Он летел вперёд так, что изодранная землёй морда неслась к нему с небывалой скоростью, как в кошмарах. Будто голова летела на него сверху; или нет — будто это Эрвин падал с горы прямо в пасть прожорливой твари.

Уродливое лицо донельзя напоминало человеческое, только непропорциональное и сюрреалистичное. Гигант замахнулся рукой, чтобы прихлопнуть человеческую мошку, но Эрвин выпрыгнул из седла раньше. За мгновение выпустил крюк в гигантский большой палец и, как на канате, полетел к затылку существа. Трос с дикой скоростью наматывался обратно на катушку, от сопротивления воздуха даже щёки оттянуло вниз. Глаза заливало холодным ветром, и Эрвин отцепил трос. Просто летел в воздухе, ни к чему не привязанный, одну секунду, может, и меньше, и приземлился твари на голову. Бинго — финальный росчерк не стоил Эрвину никаких усилий. Он сделал такой глубокий надрез и держался за лезвие так крепко, что застрял в туше. Очень уместно, ведь газ в баллонах весь вышел.

Гигант затормозил в десяти метрах от того места, где стоял Майк — если тот и отошёл, то недалеко. Эрвин слез с испаряющейся туши, придерживая ошпаренную руку.

— Ебануться! Вот, красиво же, да?

— Ты выстрелил ему туда же, где у меня болит, — и теперь у меня сводит руку ещё сильнее!

Эрвин свистнул своей лошади, и та зашелестела к нему через тёмный массив кустов. Таки выжила, молодец.

— Красиво, скажи ж!

— Красиво-красиво, — посмеивался Майк, глядя, как он протягивает руки к лошади. Ничего смешного, хочется быстрее оказаться верхом. — Но всё равно, Эрвин. Одиннадцать твоих против моих тринадцати.

— Ах, отстань, Майк. Я сейчас сделал всё на одном выстреле. Элитно получилось, я думаю, это всё же два очка.

Майк громче засмеялся и повернул лошадь.

— Какая разница, твою ситуацию это не исправит. Погнали обратно. Все уже, поди, у Стены, а Шадис нас совсем потерял.

— Ага.

Эрвин сумел залезть в седло и перед тем, как припустить за Майком, обернулся на свой трофей. В зловещей тишине гигант исходил паром, и в тумане голова его казалась круглой, как головешка. «Это не оно и не он. Это она», — отчего-то решил Эрвин и повернулся спиной к шипящей глыбе. Сложись всё чуть-чуть по-иному, и _она_ слизывала бы его своим языком с поверхности дерева.

За спиной смыкалась темнота и оставались все чудища. Лес скрипел не в пример тише из-за стука в груди. Сердце качало кровь, как ненормальное, как живое, хотя могло не биться уже минуту. Однако Эрвин покидал место своей несостоявшейся смерти как победитель.

Эрвин проснулся с этой мыслью и не знал, куда себя девать от разрывающего его страха и азарта. Жизнь наполнила каждую его клеточку, каждый волос. Он сорвался посреди ночи на улицу: на волне адреналина просто выбежал нахуй в ночь, бежал так, будто за ним гнались воры, убийцы, гиганты, _она_. Страшная морда, ужасное лицо. Незасыпающее побережье смотрело на него, как на ненормального, а когда он, задыхаясь, остановился на смотровой площадке, с трудом восстанавливая дыхание, у него спросили, нужна ли ему помощь. Нет, не нужна, ответил Эрвин, а потом, оглядев себя, свой голый торс, раздолбавшиеся мягкие тапки на ногах, которые после такой пробежки оставалось только швырнуть в мусорку, и устыдился. Нет, правда, не нужна, с улыбкой повторял он, у меня всё замечательно. Он рассматривал спокойную маслянистую гладь воды и горящий, как адский именинный торт, Нью-Йорк. Потом поплёлся домой, ополоснулся в душе и заснул, как младенец.

Это был не единичный случай. Эрвину снилось разное, но всегда сражения. Кого-то убило, и он хочет отомстить. Или никого не убило, а он хочет банально спастись из этого ужаса. Мир вокруг красный от крови, и он в нём — бешеный от страха зверь, кромсающий подступающих гигантов. Его находят и спасают, или он находит и спасает. Часто он просто стоит сверху и наблюдает, как работают его люди. Например, во время поимки Женской особи.

Приставучему Майку он сразу сказал, что у него появилась девушка. Чтобы тот не обижался на его вечную занятость по вечерам (Эрвин взял за правило каждый день приходить к Ливаю на полчасика или часик, в который они вживую обменивались новостями), и чтобы не думал о том, о чём думать не нужно. Майк запросто мог посчитать, что если Эрвин внезапно нашёл единодушенника, то это значит, что Эрвин теперь гей и уже перевидел всех знакомых людей в воспоминаниях... Сплетен в офисе тогда будет достаточно, и все — только о нём. Поэтому, как бы Эрвину ни хотелось открыть Майку часть правды, приходилось молчать.

_ДА ТЫ ЧООО  
ДЕВУШКА???????  
Я так понимаю — раз ты мне это говоришь, то всё серьезно, верно?_

_Вернее некуда. Ну, по крайней мере, я чувствую, что влип надолго._

🤡  
_Я рад, нет, серьёзно! И какая она из себя?_

_Барменша в пивном баре, местная, с рождения в НЙ жила.  
Сказала, что её тревожила криминальная обстановка в городе, вот и съехала._

_М-м (я вообще-то про фотку, но ладно).  
Ну и как там пиво?_

_Да я чёт не распробовал._

_Значит, хорошая девушка.  
У неё есть имя? Или я узнаю его, только когда ты женишься на ней?_

_Не, Майк, я пока поостерегусь тебе давать её контакты. А то ещё вдруг уведёшь.  
Ну а фотки — ты сам понял. Я даже не помню, где у меня на смартфоне фотокамера._

💩💩💩

😘

_…  
Иконка с символом фотоаппарата, если что)_

_Спасибо)_

— Меня звали Эрвин Смит, я был рядовым, затем помощником капитана, потом капитаном, потом старшим капитаном и в итоге — командором Разведкорпуса. И я так понял, что отдал этому делу всю свою жизнь, — тараторил Ливаю Эрвин за очередным бокалом очередной пивной новинки «Якоря». И даже вкуса не чувствовал. — Задача Разведкорпуса состояла в исследовании пространства вне Стен и поиска средств избавления от преград между миром обитаемым и необитаемым.

— То есть от гигантов, — заключил Ливай, внимательно слушая его.

Они сидели в укромном уголке, в самой тёмной части бара, и говорили практически шёпотом. Барменом-официантом работал Фарлан и при этом успевал бросать на них сальные взгляды, когда они склонялись друг к другу — было ощущение, что он вот-вот назовёт их во всеуслышание «голубками», и это напрягало. Что Фарлан, что Изабель быстро решили, что они сойдутся вместе, станут встречаться в романтическом плане, и Эрвин никак не мог взять в толк, почему.

— Да, их самых. Этих людей.

— Всё-таки людей, да? — задумчиво отвернулся Ливай, вращая в руках стакан с соком. Ему ещё работать до первого часа ночи, пьяным быть совсем нельзя, по крайней мере, надо стараться держать себя в рамках сознательности.

— Ну да, они же похожи на людей. Значит, люди, просто изменённые. Но каким именно образом — я, чёрт побери, догадаться не могу. Может, мутации? Новый вирус или даже бактерия! А может, это облучение… Ну, как в фильмах или комиксах. Или инопланетное вторжение сделало людей такими?..

Ливай с каждым словом этого восторженного потока всё сильнее кривился.

— Я вижу, тебе все эти кошмары нравятся. Доставляет удовольствие смотреть, как умирают люди?

— Да. То есть, нет, — быстро поправился Эрвин, увидев, как Ливай выпучил на него глаза. — На самом деле, это увлекательно. Чёрт, я не про людей, я про сами ситуации. Есть задача, надо найти способ её решения, обожаю такое. Наверное, это можно сравнить с игрой, в основном, мною движет только азарт. Знаешь, просыпаясь, я чувствую в себе столько энергии, что готов свернуть горы или осветить весь город. Не могу успокоиться ещё целых два часа.

— Режим улетел в трубу, — Ливай скомкал салфетку и бросил её в свой пустой стакан. — Ты ещё и бегаешь по утрам, как чокнутый.

— Да, это да. Что, об этом уже говорят в Клиффсайде?

— Я думаю, что слушок есть, но до меня он не дошёл. Я просто тебя видел разок, мы же с Фарланом и Изабель живём в самом конце Крессент-авеню, а ты оказался не дурак побегать.

Живут вместе?.. Но в качестве кого?

— Это когда я вышел из лесочка, который разделяет два наших района?

— Ага. Я знатно охренел, когда тебя увидел.

Эрвин даже представить не мог, насколько. Ливай усмехнулся, увидев его замешательство и сосредоточенность, с которой Эрвин пытался воссоздать ту ночь и увидеть незаметно притаившегося единодушенника. Пока тот думал, Ливай откинулся на спинку деревянной большой скамьи и поёрзал — ему эти сиденья были не впору, как и высокие кресла, и вся прочая простая и тяжёлая мебель.

Вообще оформление «Подземного якоря» отлично справлялось с задачей вызывать ассоциации с морем и водной стихией. Не то чтобы оно воспроизводило интерьер кают морских кораблей позапрошлого столетия — такое вообще возможно для подобного заведения? — но деревянная облицовка стен, паркет, деревянные же столы заставляли посетителей почувствовать себя в замкнутом пространстве; а тёмно-синие занавески и голубое, как будто в дымке, стекло вполне однозначно говорили о море. Ливай вспомнил, что раньше у них ещё были лампады, куда надо было заливать керосин — но так как они коптили и вообще довольно специфично пахли (да и пьяным людям даже спичку доверить нельзя), то от них пришлось быстро отказаться. Имитацию качки и морской болезни, очевидно, должно было создать пиво — ну, хоть в уборных был настоящий туалет, а не ведро и не, что ещё хуже, натянутая над ямой сетка. На стенах висели картины с кораблями, в основном графика, однако над баром находился написанный маслом морской пейзаж, который Эрвин сперва даже не заметил. Но при ближайшем рассмотрении этот пейзаж всё больше ему нравился: корабль плыл в сторону то ли встающего, то ли заходящего солнца, тёмное небо то ли светлело, то ли начинало насыщаться влагой и силой, а неспокойная морская поверхность собиралась или разволноваться и перерасти в шторм, или затихнуть. Своеобразный тест на полупустой и полуполный стакан — в зависимости от настроения Эрвин видел разное. Сегодня это был шторм в ночи — но не как признак пессимизма, а как готовность ещё раз потягаться силами с природой.

— После снов я тоже не могу успокоиться, — наконец-то решил поделиться Ливай.

— Рассказывай. Рассказывай прямо сейчас, — Эрвин отвлёкся от созерцания интерьера, и внутренне подобрался.

Ему до жути хотелось услышать, что скажет о себе Ливай, потому что он ни разу не видел его в снах и не ощущал его присутствия. Тот, в свою очередь, всегда говорил расплывчато и зачастую ничего путного не мог сказать, только то, что «там умерло много людей», «сон как твой» или «Секс с девушками. Тебе что, пересказывать секс, немец-извращенец?»

— Я Ливай Аккерман, капитан в Разведкорпусе. Да, тоже сначала был рядовым, но херову тучу лет прослужил в этой армии, причём я всегда был твоим помощником. Ты меня точно нигде в своих экшен-снах не видел?

— Нигде, честно.

— Странно. Я постоянно где-то с тобой торчу. Ты командуешь, а я делаю, — и добавил со смешком: — Иногда ворчу.

— Если бы я тебя видел, я бы говорил об этом в первую очередь, — Эрвин чуть сгорбился, говоря это. Будто бы стараясь стать с Ливаем одного роста.

Тот не заметил этой попытки и даже не смотрел в его сторону; от смешка осталась лишь грустная улыбка.

— В ночь на сегодня мне снилась моя команда. Мы все ловили Женскую особь, опасную гигантшу, разумную, как человек. С нами был мальчик Эрен — ты видел его в своих снах, нет? Ну, значит, скоро увидишь. Мальчишка-мальчишкой, но умеет превращаться в огромного гиганта. Типа Мужской особи, скажем так. Я дал ему выбор, превращаться или нет, и он выбрал довериться всей нашей команде. Я думаю, ты понимаешь, что дальше было, — Ливай в мрачной иронии растянул губы. — Женская особь их растерзала, размазала, как мух. Четверых одним ударом. Эрд, Гюнтер, Оруо, Петра. Просто щелчок — и они погибли. Я их всех знаю, кстати, в этом мире. Мне так жаль их.

Он склонил голову и прижался лбом к руке. Вынул из стакана набрякшую от остатков апельсинового сока салфетку и утёр сухим участком скатившиеся слёзы сначала с одной щеки, потом с другой. Эрвин удивился эмоциональности Ливая — а по нему не скажешь, что он такой чувствительный, — но коснулся его плеча и погладил, подметив, какая у него горячая кожа. Какая в нём бьётся кровь и как страстно сердце! Он почувствовал, услышал, воочию увидел разницу между их мирами, между ними самими. И всё никак не мог понять, почему в снах их связь ему недоступна. Где они?

— Мои ночи, Эрвин, с приходом мира внутри трёх… двух Стен стали очень светлыми. Я теряю сон. Теперь день длится для меня сутки. И лично я не чувствую азарта, когда вижу моих мёртвых подопечных.

Последнее он сказал с осуждением, и Эрвин почувствовал непрошеную вину, а вслед за этим ещё более непрошеную злость — это несправедливо, Эрвин тоже не рад мёртвым. Но возразить не успел, Ливай его опередил со своими предположениями: 

— Я думаю, что всё впереди. Не вечно же тебе гонять по лесу, как дикий сверчок. И не всё время я должен жить в этой фронтовой зоне. Я вчера смотрел передачу по телику, ток-шоу «Ищу душу»…

— Которая с Кристиной Пэкуин?

— Ага, с этой акулой. Ты тоже? — Эрвин помотал головой. Для него эта зубастая не была авторитетом. — Там была женщина, которая прошлую жизнь прожила, как в дне сурка. Она натурально целый год смотрела воспоминания об одном дне, пока её единодушенник узнавал всё про их общую жизнь, даже видел их свадьбу и её смерть. Точнее, его, у них был разный пол. Но потом дело двинулось с мёртвой точки, и все остальные воспоминания её догнали за месяц или два.

— Это же из фильма.

— Да, я тоже так подумал. Но ты же знаешь, они не дают конкретики.

— Потому что это выдуманная история, Ливай, нагло содранная со «Дня сурка» с Биллом Мюрреем. Слушай, после твоего рассказа я ещё меньше верю, что на ток-шоу могут показать правду. А даже если телевизионщики её и показывают, то знатно перевирают.

— Ясно, — ответил на это Ливай, слегка выпятив губу. Возражать не стал, однако попытался отвертеться от дальнейшего разговора: — Ну что, тогда до завтра, старик?

— Да. Надеюсь, тебе сегодня приснится приятный сон, — ответил Эрвин, спешно допивая пиво. Прогоняют, так прогоняют, это не его дом. Над губой у него остались пивные усы, и Ливай с подозрительным вниманием смотрел, как Эрвин их слизал.


	5. Спойлер!

На следующий день негативный эффект воспоминаний Ливая оказался настолько силён, что не дал тому нормально поработать. Эрвин спустился в «Якорь», но в баре нашёл только Фарлана. Обведя глазами заполненный зал, он увидел Изабель — та улыбнулась ему и поспешно отвернулась к столику, который обслуживала.

— Где Ливай? Разве он сегодня не должен выйти? — спросил Эрвин, облокотившись на стойку.

— Дома твой Ливай, дома, — отозвался Фарлан, потирая красные глаза. — Я за него.

— Но почему?

Шустро прибежавшая Изабель села рядом с ним.

— Ему приснилось, что мы умерли у него на глазах, — сказала она громким шёпотом, заглядывая ему в лицо. Потом повернулась к Фарлану: — Три «карамельки» на пятый столик, в обычные.

Тот завозился, бряцая стаканами. Изабель выпрямилась, держа в руках пластиковый круглый поднос и нервно дёргая ногами, будто не могла куда-нибудь деть избыток энергии.

— Ему это приснилось, и он прямо с утра ходил вялый, с испорченным настроением, и потом сказал, что никуда не пойдёт.

— Ну, я и сказал, что сегодня выйду за него, — спокойно вставил Фарлан, следя за повышающимся уровнем пива в стакане.

— И что там было?

— Не знаю, нас там то ли разорвало, то ли оторвало, я толком не поняла. В любом случае нас очень быстро выкинуло из расчёта в этом вашем мире. Ужас какой… — Изабель полезла проверять телефон: — Ой, смотрите, он пишет: «Ну как вы там? Всё в порядке?»

Лицо у неё сделалось умилённое, будто она увидела ребёнка, играющего со скулящим щеночком. Эрвин же думал, как ему реагировать на услышанное.

— Ко-неч-но, в по-ряд-ке. Кота по-кор-ми… И смайлик!

— Готово, — Фарлан поставив пиво на стойку. — Да, нас разорвали гиганты. Но это уже было после того, как вы с Ливаем познакомились, ты не видел нас, часом?

— Нет. Я вообще его не видел. Ни его, ни вас.

— Ну, это приходит со временем, — кивнула ему Изабель, поставив на поднос стаканы. Сказала так уверенно, будто все эти годы проработала с единодушенниками. — Так что приходи завтра, думаю, переживающий отпереживает нашу кончину и придёт на смену.

Звучало это ужасно, о чём Эрвин сказал им обоим, те посмеялись. Поблагодарив их за помощь, он вышел — интересно, это им так неловко? Или это лёгкое отношение к смерти? Они оба не выглядел сочувствующими Ливаю, скорее, иронизировали над его проблемой, хотя делать выводы по одной лишь минуте общения было неправильно. В любом случае, было довольно трогательно, что такой стойкий с виду «сухарь» близко к сердцу принимает смерть своих близких. Это вызывало симпатию.

Дни понеслись по календарю так, будто забыли, что в сутках двадцать четыре часа. Какое-то время назад жизнь для Эрвина была медленной, как улитка. Теперь месяц будто пролетел за неделю. Он только успевал отмечать крестиками на календаре прошедшие дни и удлиняющиеся записи в рукописном дневнике сновидений. Сначала его пересказы снов были короткими. Но потом стало понятно, что нужно расписывать подробнее, иначе в формате «пришёл, увидел, победил» они сливаются друг с другом.

Иногда из-за сбитого режима он ничего не успевал по работе и не мог прийти в «Подземный якорь», как обычно. Он звонил Ливаю и приглашал к себе, если у того было желание и возможность прийти. Ливай всегда приходил либо поздно ночью, либо днём, и в дальнейшем мог даже заявиться к Эрвину просто так, потому что проходил мимо. Он посмеивался, что богач с Ривер-роуд живёт, как в трущобах, — Эрвин так толком и не озаботился интерьером и жил в голых стенах, будто на чемоданах. Эрвин внутренне был согласен с таким сравнением. Он хотел бы свалить из своей жизни, и сновидения помогали ему в этом.

Однако Ливай имел на этот счёт своё мнение. 

— Ты адреналиновый наркоман что ли? — спросил его однажды Ливай, листая тетрадь с записями, когда они пили чай на кухне, и начал цитировать: — «Страшно смертельно», «круто», «до жути», «сплошной ужасный восторг».

— Да. Думаю, да. Я и в молодости это дело любил, а когда в Америку переехал, то как отрезало.

Ливай посмотрел на него внимательно, так учительница в школе Эрвина иногда зыркала из-за очков на непоседливых детей. Только у Ливая была тёмная и толстая оправа, а у неё были хрупкие и невесомые металлические дужки, которые всем своим видом заставляли задуматься, насколько легко их сломать.

Какая неуместность. Эрвин сконцентрировался на поглощении чая.

— Это многое объясняет. Теперь понятно, почему тебе интереснее тот мир, чем этот, — сказал Ливай и продолжил чтение.

Эрвин проглотил осуждение, ведь что ещё можно было ожидать от Ливая. Его капитан Аккерман был, очевидно, личностью заурядной, осуждающей любые отклонения от нормы. А вот командор Эрвин Смит был человеком выдающимся, какие рождаются раз в сто лет или просто под путеводной звездой. Такие не могут быть нормальными. Эрвин — который настоящий — всё надышаться не мог на самого себя, потому что в воспоминаниях было столько созвучного с ним, столько потаённого, нереализованного, что становилось жутко. Страшно, что так бывает. Мир для него был полосой препятствий, а он — атлетом, натасканным на преодоление преград. В кровавой бане, про которую твердил измученный Ливай, командор всегда видел свою вину — мол, недосмотрел, плохо продумал, — но всегда находил силы оторвать взгляд и перестать глядеть на людей, через которых переступает. Он смотрел за пределы полосы, по которой бежит, его взгляд был обращён вверх, на самую большую преграду — на Стену. Мир дышал мечтой, загадкой, которые так хотелось решить, разобрать и показать всем.

Жизнь прошлая проложила дорогу жизни нынешней. Эрвин потерял всякое понимание, где он, а где командор. Потому что был его воплощённой копией, запертой в песочнице. Где нет великих целей. Нет загадок, нет судьбы и рока. Современный Эрвин может перепрыгнуть через всё, что угодно и попасть куда ему заблагорассудится, кроме разве что космоса — но ничто из этого его никогда не интересовало.

Прошло два месяца, и Эрвин уже всерьёз затосковал по жизни, которой не было.

— Ты грезишь, — заметил Ливай, как обычно протирая стаканы. Его любимое занятие в будние дни.

— Да. Я хочу жить его жизнью. Она такая полная, она мне так подходит.

— Ты не всё знаешь. Погоди делать выводы, впереди битва за Шиганшину.

— Самый южный округ? Но я помню прорыв, помню, как сидел над картой в седле и чуть ли волосы не рвал на голове, что мы все обречены на смерть. Мы туда вернулись?

— Да. Хотели залезть в подвал мальчишки Йегера.

Эрвин вытаращился на него. Загадка ключа отца Эрена, неужели!..

— Подвал? Так мы туда добрались? Рассказывай, прошу! Не молчи!

— Да было бы что рассказывать… — Ливай отмахнулся от него тряпкой. Но всё же вздохнул, закрыл глаза и начал пересказывать сегодняшний сон: — В схватке с титанами погиб весь Разведкорпус. Зверотитан их всех в крошку смолол камнепадом. Ещё появился какой-то новый хер с повозкой на спине, были мальчишки Браун и Гувер — в общем, мы были не совсем готовы ко всем их силам. Но мы всё равно победили, выжили в числе восьми человек. Эрен заткнул дыру в стене, и мы пошли вниз. Правда, Браун, новенький и Обезьяна дали заднюю — это на мой вкус не совсем победа. Короче, в подвале мы нашли дневн...

— Так-так-так. Погоди-ка, — остановил его Эрвин, вдруг поняв, что сжатый пересказ не отражает и доли великолепия баталии. — Я хочу посмотреть на это сам. Как своего рода первооткрыватель.

Ливай резко перевёл на него взгляд, будто в нём что-то щёлкнуло. Он несколько секунд был статичен, но помотал головой и негромко ответил:

— Ты не сможешь, потому что умрёшь.

— Чего? — не расслышал Эрвин.

— Ты умрёшь, я говорю! Спойлер! — зло прикрикнул на него Ливай. Немногочисленные посетители «Якоря» умолкли, испуганные громким звуком, Ливай это понял и расстроенно бросил тряпку на стол. — Блядь...

— Как это я умру? — спросил Эрвин, вытягиваясь в лице.

Он примёрз к стулу, впечатлённый больше не самой новостью, а вышедшим из себя Ливаем. Такого на его памяти ещё не было. На крик к ним вышел Фарлан.

— Что за шум, а драки нет? — оглядевшись, он не увидел никаких нетрезвых лиц. — Ливай, ты, что ли, орёшь?

Но вопрос повис в воздухе, Ливай лишь вяло оглянулся на друга и, не в силах отвлечься, медленно перевёл взгляд обратно на Эрвина. Он был как взъерошенный кот, у которого волосы стояли дыбом. Не выспавшийся и злой манул.

— А ты думал, что это всё так, хи-хи да ха-ха? Ты тоже смертен, Эрвин. Что в той жизни, что в этой.

— Будто я не знал, уж пятый десяток разменял...

— Жизнь — это не развлечение. И даже не путешествие. Это бремя. Или корабль в бесконечном море. Случай, — он экспрессивно щёлкнул пальцами. — И тебя опрокидывает волна, ты сдох. Другой случай, — щелчок, — и корабль выдерживает удар, ты выжил.

Фарлан вытаращился на Ливая. Видимо, он тоже раньше не видел своего друга таким разозлённым и не знал, как его угомонить.

— Очень выразительно.

— Да что ты, блядь, — вскинулся Ливай. — Ты мог остаться в Тросте. Но ведь ты захотел пойти в Шиганшину. Увидеть... как ты там сказал? Всё своими глазами или что-то в этом духе. Ну вот и увидел.

— Ливай, тише-тише, — Эрвин схватил его за руку и ладонями обнял напряжённую и сжатую, как для пощёчины, кисть. — Вот он я. Живой и целый, даже на четыре года старше умершего командора. А тот выбрал сам, тот всем рискнул, тот знал, на что шёл. Это его выбор.

Ливай отшатнулся от него и беспомощно оглядел весь зал.

— Да вы как сговорились все. Вы не понимаете, что ли? Так нельзя, люди ценны, и жизнь нельзя разбазаривать, как бросать монетку. Вы оба чокнутые, Смиты. Вам надо думать о близких людях, а не звёзды с неба ловить.

— Ливай, уймись, — спокойно заявил Фарлан. — Зато ты сейчас не думаешь об окружающих, которые, между прочим, встревожены.

Посмотрев в зал, Ливай выдернул руку из ладоней Эрвина и устало сел.

— Извини.

— Будет тебе, — ответил Фарлан и пошёл вглубь заведения будто бы вытереть столики, а на деле разведать, как настроение у посетителей.

Они опять остались вдвоём, и никто из них говорить не спешил. Эрвина новость о своей смерти нисколько не удивила. Это было логично — смерть всегда выигрывает, а любая череда удовольствий сменяется чередой уныния. Что-то вроде баланса в жизни, принцип, который ему пришлось усвоить на своей шкуре.

Ливай, однако, сказал не всё.

— Ты думаешь, что знаешь командора и что вы с ним одинаковые. Но это не так, вы разные. Прошу тебя, не равняйся на него. Он отмороженный наглухо. Что он, что капитан Ливай… Это не для обычной жизни.

— Да, именно это мне и нужно, — сказал Эрвин с улыбкой. Немного жестокой, но это вырвалось непроизвольно, задетое самолюбие не удержалось.

— Был бы ты таким борзым, Эрвин, если бы видел, какая грязь и идиотия эти твои смерти в наши дни.

— Жизнь не лучше.

Они столкнулись взглядами. Светло-серые глаза Ливая были глазами убийцы-наркомана, готового прихлопнуть просто за одно неверное слово.

— Ты кто такой, и что делаешь в моём баре? — глухо сказал он. — Пошёл вон, Эрвин. Я так от тебя устал, ты не представляешь. Не хочу тебя видеть.

Но вместо того, чтобы настоять на своём и дождаться, когда ненавистный гость уйдёт, он встал и скрылся за служебной дверью сам. Эрвин подождал его ещё пару минут, размышляя, хочется ли ему видеть своего горе-единодушенника или нет. Скорее нет. Подумав об этом, он встал с высокого стула и принялся проверять содержание карманов — вдруг что-то забыл. Пока он копошился, к бару вернулся Фарлан.

— Ливай расстроился и ушёл, — предупредил его Эрвин. — И ещё сказал, что не хочет меня видеть.

— А, вот оно как. Не переживай сильно, он отходчивый. Правда, нечасто его так доводили на моей памяти...

— Самое странное, что довёл его не я, а моя прошлая реинкарнация.

Фарлан не спешил поддакивать и, по обыкновению, не спешил делиться своими мыслями на этот счёт. Видимо, знал больше, чем говорил.

— Или я не прав?

— Почём мне знать? Мне это неизвестно, Эрвин. Я просто думал, что истории о единодушенниках всегда приятные. Кристина Пэкуин любит повторять, что они самые солнечные и заканчиваются всегда счастливо. Свадьбой, дружбой до гроба и любовью.

Услышав это, Эрвин мрачно ухмыльнулся. Он уже встал и собирался прощаться, но повальное, скудоумное увлечение этой раздражающей актриской его вновь зацепило.

— Слава всем богам, что Кристина Пэкуин имеет такое же отношение к единодушенникам, как я к астрофизике. Я даже не знаю, о чём мы бы говорили с Ливаем, если бы не вся эта история с гигантами.

Фарлан состроил недовольную гримасу, будто ему плюнули в стакан. Мол, что за обвинение моего друга в безынтересности, что за бескультурье. Он махнул Эрвину на прощанье и тоже погнал прочь:

— Иди уже отсюда, чопорная немецкая ледышка.

На улице от свежего воздуха мысль разгулялась, стало легче. Надо же, дружить с Ливаем. Невообразимо. Как, о чём разговаривать, где их точки пересечения? Эрвин терялся, думая о перспективе постоянно быть рядом с ним. Но быстро вспомнил, что в конечном счёте ему была нужна лишь информация, сведения о себе прежнем, а не друзья с любовью до гроба. Только это.


	6. ЧАСТЬ 2. ОТНОШЕНИЯ. Приятный бонус

Ближе к осени стало холодать, и однажды за завтраком Эрвин буквально кожей почувствовал, что не готов к этому. В доме, конечно, всё было, как положено: отопление, никаких сквозняков, — но в окне открывался вид на туманный утренний залив, в очертаниях которого проступал родной задумчивый Дрезден. Осень там всегда была лучшей порой. Шуршание опавших листьев, сладковатый запах перегнивающей травы, последние дни тёплого солнца, которое, несмотря на холод, светит совсем как летом — Эрвину это нравилось с детства. Его завораживало, как листья наливаются красным, жёлтым, коричневым и быстро отцепляются от веток, оставляя обнажённый силуэт деревьев, совершенно ничем не прикрытых. Эрвину, чистившему яйцо, листопад напомнил процесс скрупулёзной очистки белка от скорлупы. Так обычно разбирают сложные предметы, анализируют явления. Ищут истину, в конце-то концов.

Лето было незабываемым. Ярким, зелёным, лесным и хвойным — и нет, это совсем не из-за облагороженного городского парка Вудклиффа. В его обыкновенных деревьях не было ничего от огромных фантастических сосен, а в снующих туда-сюда детях и взрослых не было ни капли сходства с гигантами. В парке не было крови и пота, не было скрывающей от рокового зноя тени. Нет игры в выживание и смертельных плясок — значит, там не было Эрвина. Эрвин существовал посреди людей, но находился при этом в мире за тремя Стенами. И к осени, напоминавшей ему о Дрездене, и тем более — к осени, закрывавшей сезон вылазок и смещавшей внимание командора на отдых, — он не был готов.

Короче говоря, стоило ему поссориться с Ливаем, и его «экшен-сны» кончились.

— Привет.

Почти перед носом лежал Ливай, подпирая ладонью щёку. Волосы его стелились по подушке и торчали, как крыло.

— Привет, — ответил Эрвин, просыпаясь.

Он, почти не думая, бессознательно подвинул руку к его телу, но Ливай опередил — пролез ладонью под одеялом и погладил бок. Как раз там, где тугие бинты на плече натирали Эрвину рёбра.

— Который час?

Ливай чуть откатился назад и посмотрел на настенные часы. Их тиканье наполняло всю гостиную, весь отцовский дом.

— Семь утра.

— Ммм. Рано для выходного, — протянул Эрвин и закрыл глаза. Но сон не шёл.

Он прислушивался к дыханию бодрствующего Ливая и, открыв глаза, поймал на себе его внимательный взгляд.

— Что?

— Я вдруг понял кое-что, Эрвин. Видимо, размышлял о нас с тобой во сне, — серьёзно начал Ливай, гладя большим пальцем ребро Эрвина. — Я понял, что я — будто твой меч. Всегда наготове, всегда готов действовать, защищать, но без тебя я просто железка. Просто подумал так.

Эрвину захотелось его обнять, но обрубок заныл, и губы невольно скривило. Фантом руки лёг на талию, под ладонью жарко ощущалась гладкая кожа Ливая — фокус мышечной памяти, подарок от мозга.

— Ты меня обнял, что ли? — спросил Ливай и настороженно, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, улыбнулся.

— А ты почувствовал?

— Конечно, — сказал он, придвигаясь ещё ближе и коленом пролезая Эрвину между бёдер.

Ничего он не почувствовал, разумеется. Соврал, чтобы было приятно. Эрвин хотел сказать, что не надо ни жалости, ни утешений, но удержался. Почему вдруг не надо? Надо, нравится — значит, пусть.

— Мой меч, говоришь? Скорее, моя правая рука, — он коснулся призрачной рукой шеи Ливая, кончиков ушей, обычно скрытых под причёской и от того чувствительных. — Хотя нет. Нет, не так… ты мой хранитель. Ты ведь столько раз меня спасал.

«Я знаю, что без тебя пропаду, вот и всё», — решил он, и собственный голос, не прозвучавший вслух, оказался настолько отчётливым и ошеломляющим, что Эрвин умолк. Это была очевидная мысль, как раз из тех, которые скромно живут в сознании и начинают ярко сиять, стоит только обратить на них внимание. Сиять, озаряя, затмевая остальные образы.

Ливай тоже был взволнован и дышал неровно. Потому что всё понял без слов? Потому что Эрвин тоже был не в себе? Всё может быть, всё возможно.

— Моё сердце, моё утешение, — успокаивал его Эрвин, обрубком пытаясь притянуть к себе. — Обещай, что будешь следить за мной. Чтобы я не оступился, не сдался раньше времени.

— Обещаю, — прошептал тот и, не выдержав, приник к губам Эрвина.

Воспоминание о совместном утре согрело Эрвина в ночь после их с Ливаем ссоры. И потом всю долгую неделю ему снились в основном похожие по тональности воспоминания: нежные, эротические — короче говоря, постельные. Например, как он заматывает Ливаю неудачно растянутую лодыжку. Или они мыльно трахаются в ванной накануне вылазки — той самой, в которой ему суждено потерять руку. Или Эрвин выбирает Ливаю на день рождения его любимые леденцы, но дарит их каким-то детям бедняков, замерзавших зимой у витрины кондитерского магазина. Жизнь командора будто разделилась надвое: одна часть была наполнена работой, а вторая, которую он любил после первой больше всего, была капитаном Ливаем. Правая рука, меч в обличье человека и друг-любовник. И было странно, что две стороны одной жизни никак не смешивались во снах Эрвина, хотя, очевидно, были должны.

Ливай (настоящий) не выходил на связь, и Эрвин давил в себе желание написать первым или позвонить. С одной стороны, он был рад передышке и возможности подумать над увиденным — ему случалось чувствовать в себе проблески влечения к мужчинам, и в подобных чувствах для него не было ничего принципиально нового и не поддающегося маскировке. Но при этом его мучила жажда увидеть настоящего Ливая — хотелось убедиться, что это всё не морок, что тот тоже в курсе об их фактическом супружестве и тоже расценивает его как благо. Эрвин не боялся называть вещи своими именами и был честен с собой — он был очарован историей любви. Командор любил своего капитана, любил мужчину и чувствовал себя с ним так хорошо, как ни с кем не было современному Эрвину. Мысль о стандартном сценарии со «свадьбой, дружбой до гроба и любовью» резко перестала быть смешной или пугающей. Он был ею очарован, но совершенно не воспринимал всерьёз. Отношения не были делом или миссией, от них смысла в жизни не прибавляется.

Суббота в «Якоре» обещала быть людной, но Эрвин больше не мог терпеть. Ему был нужен новый поворот в сновидениях, новая информация, новое вдохновение. А Ливай и двое его друзей всегда работали в субботу, поэтому их встреча в своём роде была предопределена.

В зале пахло пивом — и Эрвин вдруг понял, что не пил всю неделю и даже этого не заметил. Интересный прогресс, ведь накануне переезда (уже три месяца назад!) выпивка была его главным спутником. Если вспоминать, то все вечерние походы в «Якорь» никогда не заканчивались полноценным пьянством, а наполненный пивной стакан был нужен ему только для того, чтобы занять руки во время разговора. Эрвин даже не сомневался, что если бы Ливай работал в кафе для детей и наливал бы ему молочный коктейль с клубникой и сливками, то он бы довольствовался этим, шёл бы домой и ложился спать. Для алкоголя в его жизни просто не было места.

За барной стойкой и в тёплом свете ламп Ливай выглядел как умирающий или сильно отравившийся накануне — настолько его лицо было бледным. Особенно это было заметно рядом с расторопной Изабелью, лучившейся здоровьем и энергией. Покрасневшая, она что-то ворожила возле мойки и аккуратно относила заказы; делала она всё быстро, благо на чёрном не видно пота. На Ливае же футболка была будто траурной, а сальные волосы выглядели, как смоченная угольная пакля. Подойдя ближе, Эрвин увидел лопнувший капилляр у него в глазу и по губам прочитал: «Привет».

— Привет, — он прислонился боком к стойке. Вокруг сидели люди, пили, болтали, расслаблялись. — Ты выглядишь заболевшим.

— Я не сплю третьи сутки. Тебе налить?

— Чего? — не понял сперва Эрвин. — Но зачем себя так истязать?

— Это всё из-за кошмаров. Это как твои сны, но только у меня они страшные и мерзкие.

Он покачивался стоя и обращался к Эрвину, будто к привидению. То оглядывался в поисках стакана, то тянулся к пивному крану, но, вспомнив, что некуда наливать, опять занимал себя поисками хоть какой-нибудь ёмкости. Эрвин встретил взгляд Изабель, и та, разливая пиво по бокалам, просяще свела брови в безмолвной просьбе: «Уведи его, а?»

— Хочешь погулять? 

— Изабель останется одна, не могу же я её бросить в разгар пятницы... 

— Сейчас суббота. Не обижайся, но мне кажется, от тебя сейчас маловато толку. Реакция не та, — Эрвин внимательно посмотрел Ливаю в глаза, будто гипнотизируя и внушая свою волю. — А тебе не помешает немного отдохнуть и погулять.

Замерев с грязным стаканом в руке, Ливай поджал губы. И сразу же сдался, на секунду отпустив в пол взгляд. Показалось даже, что он заснул прямо на месте.

Улица его взбодрила, но из-за холода им было толком не погулять. К тому же из Ливая был никудышный ходок, и Эрвин сжалился, привёл его к себе. По дороге они рассеянно пытались говорить о прошедшей неделе и новостях из прошлой жизни. Ливай был в тонкой куртке и все свои силы отдавал на то, чтобы с холодной улицы юркнуть в тёплое помещение. Ближе к двери дома он почти что бежал, а оказавшись внутри, зябко поёжился. Эрвин повесил его куртку в прихожей и со словами: «Поговорим, когда отогреешься» отправил Ливая в горячий душ. А сам начал заваривать чай, испытывая смешанные чувства: ухаживать за кем-то очень приятно, но непривычно. Эрвин уже давно жил один и успел позабыть, как это.

Через пять минут он услышал глухой стук об пол и устремился в ванную комнату. Когда Эрвин вошёл, мокрый Ливай уже встал, но падение вряд ли было мягким — пол-то кафельный; внизу валялась сорванная с пластиковых петелек занавеска, а душ фонтаном брызгал в разные стороны. Ливай морщился и, держась за бедро, тараторил:

— Всё в порядке, прости, я просто заснул стоя, извини за шторку...

— Да ничего. Не ушибся?

Эрвин выключил текущую прямо на пол воду и накрыл пахнущего шампунем Ливая полотенцем, пока тот был занят растиранием бедра. Он быстро прицепил занавеску обратно на перекладину и, помявшись, решительно начал стягивать с себя одежду.

— Что ты делаешь? — полюбопытствовал Ливай, держась за полотенце.

— Я помогу тебе домыться. Залезай.

— Я и так могу, без тебя.

— Не бойся, я только помогу, всё будет хорошо, — Эрвин залез в ванну и потянул его за руку.

Ливаю, заложнику положения, ничего не оставалось, кроме как влезть туда же и, потоптавшись на месте, оказаться лицом к душу. Эрвин снял неуместное полотенце и прижался к остолбеневшему Ливаю. Снова включив душ и ожидая, пока сольётся прохладная вода, он бездумно обнял того поперёк груди и прижался щекой к уху. Другой человек настолько рядом ощущался просто невероятно.

— Ты видел нас вместе, да? — произнёс Ливай, протягивая руку под струйки горячей воды.

— Да.

— Не то чтобы сложно догадаться. И обязательно было признаваться в этом, когда я в таком состоянии?

Эрвин ответил не сразу. Он занялся повторным намыливанием и без того мыльной головы Ливая. В нём медленно раскрывалось чувство, преследовавшее его с самого утра — будто они уже давно переступили все моменты сближения, этапы флирта, весь период ухаживания. Проснулись однажды обвенчанными — так, наверное, устраивались браки в старину. Раз — и вы уже связаны навеки узами брака. Два — с вас взяли клятву любить друг друга. Три — вам вменили жить вместе и делить одну постель. Всё решено уже заранее, осталось только смириться, и Эрвин не сопротивлялся этому. Массировал кожу, запустив руки в волосы Ливая, и успел позабыть про упрёк — а вспомнив, остановился.

— Потом. Мы можем поговорить потом.

Полуобернувшись, Ливай обратил к нему благодарный, пьяный от удовольствия и усталости взгляд. На этом все разговоры прекратились.

Вода была обжигающе горячая, и стоять под ней после промозглой прогулки было одно наслаждение. Ещё большее наслаждение доставляли объятия — от них Эрвин чувствовал себя нагревшимся у костра камнем, точнее, тлеющим угольком в камине. Спокойно пышущим жаром, мирно существующим и обогревающим. В душе Эрвина наконец-то наступил мир; и пусть он был больше похож на перемирие в борьбе между высшим и насущным, между телом и духом — но это был мир.

Закончив с водными процедурами, они пошли прямиком в спальню. Завернувшийся в хозяйский халат Ливай заснул практически мгновенно. Он не почувствовал, как из-под него выскользнуло одеяло, и даже не отреагировал на прижимающуюся к его спине большую грудь и умещающиеся под коленями колени. Эрвин мог по-хозяйски забросить руку через своего сонного дружка, подгрести под себя, навалиться, и тому было бы всё равно — но вместо этого он аккуратно прижался лбом к его затылку и ещё час слушал сонное сопение. Потом и его сморил сон.

Несомненно, единодушенник в собственной постели был очень приятным бонусом.


	7. История после секса

Это было в душевой Разведкорпуса. С каким-то бесчувствием, которое бывает только во сне, Эрвин пришёл позже всех, специально оттягивая время помывки — толкаться в куче людей не хотелось. И не заметил в клубах пара включившего соседний душ Ливая, который, как дурак, начал бесстыдно пялиться на его тело. От ответного взгляда тот смутился, отвёл глаза, наспех ополоснулся и сел на скамью. Эрвин не стал терять время: пошёл за ним следом, присел рядом, нагло положил руку на колено. Ливай, замирая от смущения, с улыбкой расставил ноги, приглашая потрогать себя.

Развратная, похотливая натура — и у одного, и у второго.

Эрвин проснулся от ощущения, будто по лицу водят пальцами. Одеяло было скинуто, воздух холодил, но по-настоящему холодно не было. Пояс от халата путался между телами мягкой змейкой. Ливай был абсолютно точно в сознании и искал у Эрвина такой же бодрости, жадно всматриваясь ему в глаза. «Ему приснился тот же сон», — понял Эрвин и, не давая себе времени это обдумать, прижался к Ливаю. Просто так, просто потому что если тебя гладит человек, то надо крепко за него ухватиться и не отпускать — иначе уйдёт. Наверное, по такому же наитию действовал Ливай, потому что ничем другим нельзя было объяснить его пылкий поцелуй.

Наваждение из сна превратилось в полноценное плотское желание. Они ёрзали друг по другу, крепко прижимались и никак не могли отлипнуть. Ливай был отзывчивым и легко показывал, как ему приятно даже от простого касания. Эрвин же тихо внимал всем звукам. Он прямолинейно, не размениваясь на затейливые ласки, погладил коротко стриженный пах и взял налившийся член Ливая, медленно ведя рукой от яиц до головки; Ливай в ответ вздохнул и оседлал его, отвечая симметричным движением — только двигаясь быстрее и обхватывая ладонью оба члена. Такой инициативный...

Эрвин расслабленно лежал на кровати, позволяя доставлять себе наслаждение. На коже Ливая чувствовались шрамы: длинные и тонкие были как плоские прутики, а шрам от пули больше напоминал приплюснутый шарик. Когда-то ему пришлось несладко, и наверняка его молодость была грязной, бесчестной и страшной, как война. Но сейчас он тёрся об Эрвина, стонал, когда ему щипали соски, закрывал глаза от удовольствия — как случайно выживший, как переживший войну и теперь наслаждающийся простыми радостями жизни. Эрвин наклонил его к себе и заставил отнять от паха руку, переплетаясь с ним пальцами. «Потрись о меня», — попросил он, раздвигая ноги в стороны и прижав Ливая щиколотками под ягодицами. Раскрасневшийся Ливай двигался, изнемогая, зажимал члены между животами и тёрся, как умел, сколько было сил. Его член сам собою соскользнул вбок и мягко выныривал в складке между бедром Эрвина и животом. Из-за роста и неудобной позы Ливай мог прижиматься лишь к груди Эрвина и мокро дышать в неё, вверх он не смотрел. Все его стоны приходились в рёбра; а волосы всё ещё были влажные и пахли шампунем — от знакомого запаха Эрвин только сильнее возбудился. И начал покачиваться назад-вперёд, сильнее прижимая к себе вздрагивающего Ливая, который кончил, не меняя темпа, равномерно выплёскиваясь на простыню. Потом крепко обнял Эрвина и лишь спустя долгую минуту просунул руку между их животами, чтобы подрочить ему.

После секса они молча валялись на кровати. Из окна, обращённого к реке, тянуло сыростью — казалось, что в комнате пахнет улицей. Эрвин не выдержал и закрыл его плотнее. Идя обратно, он разглядывал лежащего на кровати Ливая, вновь сонного и расслабленного. Тот так и не запахнулся, никак не прикрылся, просто лёг на спину. В тумбочке у изголовья нашлась нераспакованная упаковка салфеток. Эрвин сел с ней на край матраса и медленно потянул плёнку вбок. Белые тонкие салфетки с шуршанием сминались в ладони, Ливай подставился и дал стереть с живота сперму. Когда он закрыл глаза, то стал похож на спящего, а Эрвин решил воспользоваться ситуацией и тихо погладил пальцем шрамы.

— Этот я получил ещё в пятнадцать, на тренировке. Учитель задел меня ножом, совсем несерьёзно, — неожиданно сказал Ливай, всё ещё не открывая глаз. — А вот тот, что чуть пониже, я получил, когда меня всё-таки пырнули. Не смог увернуться, но и немудрено, я не знал про запасное лезвие. Восстанавливался полгода.

— А этот?

— Грохнулся с велика в детстве и рёбрами проехался по асфальту. Потом мне прилетело от Кенни за согнутую раму, — усмешка, — но от оплеух следов не остаётся.

— Это?

— Пуля навылет, зашивал новоиспечённый врач-недоучка. Шов долго срастался, получилось некрасиво.

— И как ты получил все эти боевые шрамы?

Ливай поджал губы, удивлённый глупым вопросом, и подбородок у него стал похож на персиковую косточку.

— Я работал на Рейссов, разве я не говорил?

Эрвин мгновенно узнал фамилию.

— Это та герцогская династия, которая под конец войны уехала из Германии и основала здесь свой бизнес? Якобы сочувствующие фашизму?

— Они самые.

— Нет, не говорил. Ты тогда не стал рассказывать.

— И правильно. Много чести о грибах говорить, — Ливай со вздохом открыл глаза и тоскливо посмотрел на него. — Большие деньги, власть и влияние делают из людей самых настоящих поганок. Всем нормальным людям от общения с такими только плохеет, это как поесть яда. Я тоже его хлебнул будь здоров, еле ноги унёс. А этот шрам… — он коснулся указательным пальцем практически незаметного светло-розового рубца и описал вокруг него круг, — для меня как напоминание о том, что пришлось пройти.

Эрвин сел поудобнее, поджав стопы под себя.

— Расскажи. Если хочешь, конечно.

— Глупая история, — брякнул Ливай, замешкавшись, но всё же начал рассказывать: — Получил пулю по глупости лет десять назад. У Рейссов я заскучал от жизни телохранителя, и мне захотелось подзаработать на стороне, причём сделать это тайно, чтобы не прознали ни Кенни, ни босс Род. Как раз тогда Саша Браус, моя старая знакомая ещё с полицейской академии, тоже искала денег, но уже себе на свадьбу. Странно, да? Вроде свадьба, такой светлый праздник, и ради него марать руки о криминал... Но она хотела свадебное путешествие по Италии — и откуда у неё такая идея, мне интересно? Но не суть, она помогла мне выйти на некоего Лобова — я говорю «некоего», потому что до сих пор не знаю, реален он или нет, мы даже не виделись с ним и ограничивались телефонными звонками. По акценту я понял, что он русский или что-то вроде того... в общем, из тех, окопавшихся в Брайтон-Бич, — говорил, будто рубил топором. Собственно, это всё, что я точно могу сказать о нём, хотя помимо Саши мне за его реальность и надёжность ручались ещё пара человек. Так вот, он сказал, что хочет подпортить крови одному своему конкуренту и выкрасть кое-какие документы прямо у него из сейфа. Как говорится, вижу цель — не вижу препятствий. В напарники я, разумеется, взял Сашу, и мы поехали к загородной вилле у Пайнс Лейк, это на севере Нью-Джерси. Я честно не подозревал, что у Тео Магата в тот день был запланирован приём семей приближённых сотрудников и что когда он уехал с целой делегацией детей, в его доме ещё кто-то остался. Мы просто поступили как дилетанты и начали наблюдение днём, толком не посчитав количество гостей. Через заднюю дверь на кухне, которую из-за духоты не закрыла домработница, мы проникли в дом. Вскрыли в кабинете сейф, уже начали идти назад — как вдруг наткнулись на хихикающих в коридоре девочек. Они поднимались на второй этаж и шуршали пакетом с какими-то сладостями. Кукурузными палочками. Чёрт его знает, почему они там были, Эрвин, почему они не наелись этими палочками ещё днём и почему всё произошло именно так. Я иногда думаю об этом и понимаю, что это какое-то сверхъестественное вмешательство, слишком много совпадений. Но от испуга одна из них, очкастая, запнулась о ковёр и кубарем свалилась по лестнице. Вторая девочка бросилась к ней. Короче говоря, этой вознёй они разбудили весь дом. Счёт пошёл на секунды, мы с Сашей кинулись к окну, чтобы выпрыгнуть в сад, а там — зелёная зона, машина, дорога, город. Я выбил окно, спрыгнул в темноту, удачно приземлился. Крикнул: «Прыгай!», и угадай, что? Как жахнуло, как выстрелило из карабина, смотрю — Саша полетела из окна, упала рядом со мной на бок, как мешок. Я скорее взял её, потащил сквозь этот сад и лес, сослепу отхлестал себе морду и вот тогда-то напоролся на сук — так, по мышцам поскребло немного, но всё равно больно. Вот этот шрам от него, кожа плохо срасталась. Усадил Сашу в машину и дал по газам. Поехал в Окленд, к знакомым.  
Она умерла буквально у меня на глазах, в зеркале заднего вида. Всё стонала, как ей больно, как она не хочет умирать. Просила придумать что-нибудь, что умерла на задании, что внезапно вызвали. Я соглашался. Потом просила не придумывать ничего и сказать правду. И тут я тоже соглашался. Разнервничался, стал тугой на ухо. Очухался только в гараже малыша Флегеля — и Саша была уже мёртвая. До сих пор помню, как я выключил двигатель, а она осталась молчать, хотя так любила потарахтеть над ухом. Я иногда у неё спрашивал, затыкается ли она вообще или нет, а она в ответ: «Не завидуй, змея, не всё же шипеть на людей».

Ливай улыбнулся, но сделал это скорбно. Призраки прошлого заволокли его взгляд, глаза влажно заблестели.

— Я не стал таиться и позвонил Кенни. Тот сразу понял всю подноготную. Русский на самом деле был работником Вилли Тайбара, начальника городской полиции. Тот рыл зачем-то под Магата, своего же подчинённого — видать, параноил, подозревал в нечистоплотности и проверял. Кенни договорился с Тайбаром, дело замяли, а документы были отданы истинному заказчику. Что ещё? Выяснилось, что девочка с ружьём, Габи — поклонница стрельбы по тарелкам. Карабин оказался раритетом из начала двадцатого века и висел в доме на самом видном месте. Двоюродным братом Габи оказался Райнер — тоже выпускник академии, я его знал. Тот был когда-то скаутом, и в рамках общения с малой обучал её всем навыкам выживания. Думаю, что он заметил ружьё, когда гостил у Магата. Ну и упавшая с лестницы девочка Зофия получила сотрясение мозга и сильный ушиб локтя, ничего серьёзного. Мне Кенни как следует вдарил кулаком по лицу, но я собака битая, быстро всё забыл. Умерла только Саша.

Устав разговаривать, Ливай замолчал и запахнулся в халат. Повернулся на бок, глядя на Эрвина, а тот и не знал, что говорить, как реагировать. Да, он был в курсе, что Ливай вращался в нехорошей среде, что делал незаконные вещи. С ним самим никогда не случалось подобных ситуаций.

— Ты не виноват. Сам сказал — сверхъестественное.

— У меня нет в этом такой уверенности, — пространно отозвался Ливай. — Знаешь, не всегда можно сказать, где начинается сверхъестественное, а где личная вина. Был со мной другой случай... Впрочем, мы сейчас не про него. Забудь. Я к тому, что всё могло быть по-другому. Например, ты знаешь, что было бы, если бы я сразу поехал в больницу? Я — нет.

— Вот именно. Ты не знаешь, никто не знает. В любом случае произошло бы то, что от тебя лично никак не зависело.

Ливая это не убедило.

— В любом случае?.. — он сделал подозрительную паузу, отлично подходящую для раздражённой отповеди, но, увлечённый событиями неизвестной давности, продолжать не стал. — В любом случае вот что было со мной дальше. Браусам и Сашиному жениху Николо я лично принёс новость о её смерти, это был ужас. Потом отдал им все деньги, которые у меня были. Все-все-все накопления, хотел даже пойти продать наскоро все вещи в квартире и хоть что-то дать этой семье. Остановил меня Фарлан, когда увидел, что я тащу из дома в одиночку комод не дожидаясь грузчиков. Сказал, что этими подачками я сильнее угнетаю семью Браусов, завёл меня обратно в дом и уговорил не делать новых глупостей.

И ведь что самое страшное, Эрвин, я ведь только тогда понял, что на самом деле это всё имеет смысл, и каждый мой поступок предопределил смерть Саши. Разве нормальный человек попал бы в такую ситуацию? Я ведь всю свою жизнь пробегал, как та девочка с ружьём. Убивал и даже не чувствовал жалости. Я был готов порвать всем глотки, просто потому что такой был приказ, а Аккерманы приказов Рейссов не обсуждают. Я причинял людям боль, просто потому, что делал то единственное, в чём был хорош. Я приносил людям смерть. И люди принесли её мне в ответ. Справедливо и больно.

Вот, значит, какими сложными вопросами была забита голова Ливая. Не то чтобы Эрвин считал его простачком и не то чтобы чувствовал в нём какую-то духовную силу, но он казался обычным... солдафоном что ли? Только с преступным прошлым. Ему сказали — и он сделал. Сходи — сходил. Убей — убил. Выходи на пенсию — вышел и открыл «Якорь». И хотя эта грязная, сомнительная история не делала Ливая привлекательным в глазах Эрвина, она показывала его с другой стороны. Как ему приходилось лететь на автопилоте в погоне за лёгкими удовольствиями и однажды разбиться о морскую гладь, не справившись с неожиданным штормом. А потом собирать себя заново.

— Значит, ты понял, что значит убивать? — заключил Эрвин, малодушно надеясь выйти на завершение этого жуткого рассказа.

— Да, да, — согласился Ливай. — Почти. Я понял, что значит терять, и мне захотелось вырваться и никогда больше не причинять людям боли и зла. Жить тихую нормальную жизнь. Я в вечном долгу перед мёртвыми, в вечной вине. И когда в этих проклятых снах я вижу, как люди умирают ни за что, потому что кто-то однажды придумал каких-то огромных людоедов, а я был так силён, что не мог просто так умереть… Мне их так жаль... Но, кстати, сожалею только я, — он мягко, чуть насмешливо улыбнулся. — Капитан Ливай не сожалеет никогда, вместо этого он злится и одевает свою ненависть в долг.

— Командор Эрвин сожалеет и одевает свои сожаления в вину. Но он никогда не думает об этом, забивает голову работой.

— Думает, Эрвин. На самом деле думает, и очень много, ты увидишь.

Потерев лицо, Ливай притянул его руку к себе и прижал ладонь к животу.

— Мне жаль Сашу, Николо и всю её семью. И жаль, что ты вынужден всё это проходить из-за реинкарнации. Несмотря на то, что среди воспоминаний есть приятные сны о нас с тобой.

— Спасибо. Да, они много приятнее всей этой проклятой чернухи… Ты давно их видел?

— С неделю, начиная с того дня, как ты разнервничался в баре. Вот сейчас мне приснилось, как я был в душе, потом зашёл ты…

— А потом ты зажал меня на скамье в углу и начал лапать за колено, да?

Не было ничего удивительного, что Ливай дорассказал будто бы чужое воспоминание. Эрвин и так понял, что сны общие — когда проснулся от прикосновений к лицу.

— Значит, когда мы вместе, нам снятся одинаковые сны?

— Выходит, что так, — мирно выдохнул Ливай, прикрывая глаза. — Но я не думаю, что плохие сны на этом кончатся. Ты, наверное, хочешь теперь жить вместе, как пара?

— Не знаю, не слишком ли рано? Но я не против. Если ты хочешь приходить ко мне, то приходи.

— Хорошо, — кивнул тот и, сглотнув, медленно сказал: — Всё, я сплю.

Эрвин встал с кровати и укрыл одеялом повернувшегося на бок Ливая. Потом склонился к его голове и тихо пожелал хороших снов. Тот не слышал, он уже сопел — и получилось, будто Эрвин пожелал их самому себе.


	8. Вместе и напротив

К западу от Клиффсайд-Парка, в торговом центре с тривиальным названием «Американская мечта» (которое раздражало Эрвина своей неприкрытой амбициозностью), находился мебельный магазин, разместившийся на двух этажах. Они его облюбовали и постоянно ходили туда в течение двух месяцев — Ливай горел идеей обустроить пустующие комнаты в доме, чтобы навести уют и изгнать дух нищебродского студенчества из жилища давно работавшего Эрвина. Того всё устраивало в любом случае: пустые, ничем не занятые стены, углы и пространства не казались неправильными, а хороший интерьер радовал глаз — правда, не настолько, чтобы засучить рукава и самому начать обустраиваться. Хотя помогать пришлось: принимать мебель, менять люстры, красить вместе стены. Так они полностью привели в порядок кухню, прихожую и гостиную на первом этаже; в большой комнате с балконом они просто ограничились новыми обоями, шторами и переносом двухместной кровати, сделав эту комнату огромной спальней. Чуть ближе к двери Ливай повесил свою любимую картину в серой рамке, её стиль был тот же, что и на рисунках в «Якоре»: тушь, морская стихия. На ней был изображён маяк посреди волн.

Эрвин, видя всё это, не мог не понимать, что происходит — к нему просто-напросто переезжают. Он невольно вспоминал свои планы пожить здесь лишь год и задумывался, задержится ли он тут навсегда. Какая-то его часть точно хотела сбежать, но Ливаю он, разумеется, этого не говорил. И не возражал стремлению того создать общий на двоих быт, иначе пришлось бы объясняться — Эрвину не хотелось поднимать эту тему. А тратить деньги и ходить по магазинам было даже приятно.

После утренней смены, под которой понималось участие в подготовке бара к открытию, Ливай предложил посмотреть диван в гостиную. Эрвин сначала колебался по чисто практическим причинам: ближе к концу дня надо было размять спину в спортзале, к тому же свой кусок кода он не дописал, но после угрюмо брошенного в трубку: «Ты там ещё мозоль на зрачке не натёр?» согласился. Уже через полчаса они бродили по небольшому городку из мягкой мебели и сновавших между ней людей. Спустя пять минут блужданий Эрвин начал различать выражения лиц диванов: грустные, злые и радостные. Необъяснимым образом его притягивали грустные.

— Как твоё утро? — спросил Ливай, садясь на ярко-красный, будто лакированный диван.

Разумеется, он заметил этого монстра. Ему нравилось всё броское, а контрастные, вызывающие вещи и вовсе приводили в восторг.

— Работал, надо будет ещё вечером доделать. Ты же не хочешь это брать?

— Нет, конечно. А вообще почему нет? — невозмутимо ответил Ливай, закидывая ногу на ногу и положив руку на спинку.

— Я думал, тебе не нравится красный, — Эрвин уселся рядом, и отметил, что его коленям и пояснице эта покупка не понравится. Низкий, неудобно ни сидеть, ни вставать.

— Не то чтобы не люблю или ненавижу. Но напоминает кровь. Мы с тобой на нём будто купаемся в луже крови. 

Ливай сделал кистями рук движение, будто плескал водичкой по поверхности. Эрвин на секунду удивился, но не сильно. Очередной приступ самобичевания?

— Да что ты?

— А что я? Ведь так и есть, Эрвин, мы же с тобой настоящие убийцы.

Все эти два месяца Ливая заносило на тему смерти: сразу стало ясно, что сам он никогда в жизни её не мог (и не сможет) преодолеть. Несмотря на случившееся в его жизни, то, что показывал ему о себе капитан Ливай, он переживал с трудом. То срывался и тихо плакал после пробуждения, то злился на себя, то радовался вне всякой меры, когда ему снились «парные» сны о любви. После них они ласкались так, как не могли в обычной жизни, без вмешательства сверхъестественных видений о былом. Эрвин видел в этом знак того, что они друг друга на самом деле не любят и просто проводят время вместе — впрочем, кто там разберёт, что такое любовь в семье Шмидтов.

Сегодня с Ливаем явно приключилась злость, праздничной петардой попавшая ему за шиворот. С ним бывало такое — ничем не объяснимые с виду приступы ненависти. Наверняка он так рано ушёл, потому что ему на мозг накапал Фарлан — тот сразу чуял, когда друг не в духе и далёк от своего нормального расположения, — и в итоге отослал погулять. Что в последние две недели было практически ежедневным событием.

— Не знаю, Ливай. Я не убийца, и мне не нравится ни этот цвет, ни этот диван.

— Конечно, убийца. Скольких разведчиков ты положил ради победы? — Ливай шлёпнул рукой ему по колену.

Проходящая мимо парочка парней, по виду школьников-старшеклассников, уставились на них и, чуть сощурившись в неодобрении, быстро отвернулись. Эрвин еле переборол желание скинуть руку с колена — но любые знаки отвержения для Ливая, на поверку оказавшегося не сильным и волевым нью-йоркцем, а избалованным вниманием обидчивым принцем, сейчас были, как тряпка для быка. Красная. «Но если он полезет ко мне целоваться, я его оттолкну», — с облегчением разрешил себе Эрвин, вспомнив, как сильно ему не понравилась выходка Ливая в Метрополитен-опере — тот потянулся к нему прямо во время третьей части «Турандот», как раз после арии «Nessun dorma». Несмотря на темноту, их точно увидели сидящие сзади. Было стыдно.

— Я про реальность.

— Невелика разница. У тебя характер убийцы, ты к этой работе подходишь больше, чем я.

— Это несложно, — невольно усмехнулся Эрвин. Не смог сдержаться. — Ты к ней вообще не подходишь.

Ливай нахмурился и заставил посмотреть на себя.

— Чего смешного?

— Ты очень чувствительный и не обидишь и мухи, Ливай. Ты как плачущий убийца. Какая тебе ещё лужа крови, я не пойму…

Эрвин объяснял размеренно и терпеливо, будто повторял уже в сотый раз. Его внимание вдруг привлёк стоящий прямо через проход диван, обтянутый белой кожей с тёмными редкими пятнышками, как будто под далматинца, — казалось, что он улыбается. Выглядел диван безобидно, но при этом импозантно, был высоким, но вот красный огромный ценник на нём был совершенно конским. Может, это настоящая кожа самых настоящих собак?

За размышлениями о бандах живодёров, которые крадут породистых питомцев у не менее породистых владельцев-богачей, он не заметил, как настроение Ливая переменилось. Тот проскользил рукой до середины его бедра, склоняясь к груди, покоряясь и напуская на себя беззащитный вид. Ещё чуть-чуть, и будет неприлично, Эрвин прикрыл глаза и медленно, пытаясь быть незаметным, выдохнул. Призвал себя к конструктивности.

— Я читал эту мангу, кстати.

— Так что тебе приснилось, что ты прямо с утра думаешь об убийствах?

— Подземный город, — ответил Ливай, и Эрвин ненадолго скривил рот. Опять это? — У меня в детстве была настоящая дворовая школа, прикинь? Я отмутузил погодка, мальчишку, который хотел украсть у меня яблоко. А ведь я своровал его с таким трудом! Кенни опять где-то шатался, дурная башка...

Увлечённый Ливай пустился описывать увиденное им приключение, и Эрвин слушал внимательно, правда, в основном из вежливости. Всё же на краю сознания ворочалось недовольство — пока он слушал рассказы Ливая о детстве капитана, пусть и трижды возлюбленного командором, время здесь, на Земле, шло и замедляться не хотело. Его личный смысл жизни или хотя бы аналогия его никак не могли найтись — потому что командор умер, пожертвовав собой во имя великой миссии, которую при всём желании нельзя было ни принять на веру, ни соблюсти. Она была нереальной и неактуальной: титаны, стены, люди внутри них — этого нет и не было в мире Эрвина. Однако чёрно-белый мир трёх Стен после открытия материка приобрёл цвета, объём и глубину — и стал похож на настоящий. Эрвин ждал, чтобы узнать судьбу острова Парадиз и накрепко уяснить свою роль.

Говоря заумно, Эрвин ждал данных для анализа. И единственным их источником был Ливай, чья голова, как дешёвый радиоприёмник, принимала волны, излучавшие грязь и драму: радиовещания о несчастливом детстве, порноканал о животной страсти, передачи о криминальных хрониках. Они всегда транслировали интимные события, оставляющие один на один с чувствами, ломавшими антенну впечатлительного приёмника. Улавливалось всё, что угодно, но не информация о жизни капитана после смерти командора Смита.

— Эй, ты слушаешь?

— Разумеется. Ты достал заточку и отрезал мальчику часть пальцев, когда тот потянулся за твоей едой. Хлынула кровь — а ты, испугавшись, сначала побежал прятаться, а потом остановился и забрал яблоко.

— Всё верно. Приятно, что ты слушал, — улыбнулся Ливай и чуть сжал руку на его бедре.

Эрвин посмотрел на его домашнее, просящее утешения лицо, и понял, что ему очень хотелось бы оказаться дома и вести все эти разговоры в привычной для себя обстановке. Пусть Ливай иной раз нёс какую-то пургу и реагировал на всё слишком остро, но в конечном счёте он был хорошим бойфрендом и умел вызывать у Эрвина желание держаться рядом — в чём сам Эрвин никогда не был силён. Он посмотрел на маленькую ладонь Ливая, потом перевёл взгляд на далматиновый диван, который ему был не по карману и представил, как зло и основательно трахает своего грустного, измученного видениями мальчика, заставляя того вцепиться в подлокотники цвета слоновой кости, чтобы не упасть. Одновременно и наказание за эмоции, и утешение ими же.

Они так и не определились с покупкой, время оказалось потрачено впустую. Эрвин не пригласил Ливая к себе сейчас, но позвал на ночь — ему всё же надо было доделать работу, и лучше бы не отвлекаясь на трущегося по всему дому Ливая, скучающего без внимания или смотрящего телик. Тот предпочитал врубать Эй Би Си и смотреть классику кинопроизводства девяностых годов — или каких-то других, не так важно, каких именно — отчего в кабинете (так Эрвин иронично называл пустую комнату со стулом и столом, в которой уединялся поработать) было шумно. А из-за того, что двери в гостиной не было, звуки перестрелок и неожиданные смешки были слышны по всему дому.

Ливай на предложение ответил отказом, сказав, что утром он опять попытается взять всю смену, потому что уже пропускает третью подряд — не тот случай, когда можно проигнорировать свои обязанности и не прийти. Перед тем, как неловко попрощаться на перекрёстке, они договорились о встрече на завтрашний вечер. Эрвин по пути домой пустился гадать, в каком настроении придёт к нему завтра Ливай и какую новость принесёт. Ему вспомнилось, как Кристина Пэкуин в одной из передач сказала интересную деталь — мол, для полного понимания единодушенниками реинкарнаций друг друга нужен год с вершком. Интересно, вершок — это сколько? Как долго ему ждать?


	9. Эхо ран

Эрвин вылетел из сна, разбуженный и встревоженный странным звуком. Ему показалось?.. Или это он сам?..

— М-м, — застонал кто-то внизу, в гостиной.

Приглушённое утробное мычание. Оно повторилось, как вспыхивающая и вновь затухающая лампа, питающаяся от еле-еле работающего генератора. Эрвин выбрался из кровати и поспешил к Ливаю — на первый этаж, где тот, по всей видимости, заснул за просмотром фильмов, или чем он там себе забивал голову перед сном. Звук повторился и был теперь будто бы громче; Эрвин узнал его — и чем лучше он его слышал, тем сильнее ему становилось не по себе. Будто у человека нет рта, но он вынужден кричать. От торопливого топота Ливай притих и проснулся, когда пробравшийся к нему на ощупь Эрвин сел на диван рядом.

— Тебе приснился сон? — спросил Эрвин.

У него был сиплый ото сна голос, и показалось даже, что Ливай его не признал. В темноте было не видно ни лица, ничего, только неявные очертания — освещённые уличным светом подсказки, как на ощупь распознавать лицо человека. Пальцы коснулись прохладных потных рук, плеч со вздыбленными от страха волосками, влажных от слёз скул. Мокрого холодного носа.

— Что случилось?

— Мне приснилась мать, — вздохнул наконец Ливай, отворачиваясь и растирая слёзы. — Она умерла, и я три дня просидел возле её трупа. Я был маленький и долго не хотел уходить от неё, а когда захотел — она погналась за мной. Она догоняла, бежала по коридорам, по лестницам и выла так страшно: «Ливай, не оставляй маму одну!», а я нёсся, как бейсбольный мяч…

— А, так это твой кошмар?

— Это _его_ кошмар, — Ливай сел на диване, приходя в себя. — Это его мать умерла от болезни и иногда приходила к нему во снах. Устраивала ужасы.

— Всё хорошо, это же его страхи, не твои.

— Как посмотреть. В детстве я мог запросто оказаться на его месте. Мама однажды сильно заболела и влетела в долги по медстраховке. Если бы не Кенни, то она никогда не смогла бы получить нормального лечения и... быть может, умерла бы, — тихо пробормотал Ливай и, придя в себя окончательно, быстро поправился: — Я что, громко стонал? Тут холодно или мне кажется?

— Стонал. И да, тебе кажется. Но ведь ничего из этого не свершилось, верно? Плохого не произошло.

— Не произошло, — подтвердил Ливай, потирая глаза.

— И точно такого не произойдёт. Потому что всё плохое уже опоздало, ты вырос, а твоя мама Кушель жива, живёт в Стейтен-Айленде, в Тоттенвиле, и помирать не собирается. Мы же её недавно навещали, разве ты не помнишь? И сам ты к ней часто ездишь, она жива-здорова. Совсем не болеет даже.

Эрвин потянул его на себя, и Ливай спешно поддался, сам вцепился в футболку. Долго дрожал в объятиях Эрвина, потом окончательно успокоился от тепла его тела. Всё-таки есть приятные плюсы от того, что у него не всё в порядке с головой. Держать его вот так было приятно, поэтому Эрвин не заметил, сколько времени они просидели обнявшись. И с долей разочарования отпустил завозившегося Ливая — тот хотел привести себя в порядок и устремился в ванную. Спустя десять минут он пришёл на свет горящей лампы в их спальню. Влажный и отогревшийся под горячей водой, Ливай переоделся в тонкий шерстяной свитшот с чужого плеча, по умолчанию считавшийся его домашней одеждой в этом доме, и лёг на свою сторону.

— У тебя есть снотворное? Я не хочу возвращаться в этот кошмар.

— Я положил таблетки на тумбочку. И принёс стакан с водой.

Послышался щелчок блистера и глоток. Эрвин наблюдал за его действиями и с удовлетворением дал мокрому рту Ливая накрыть свой. Благодарный поцелуй длился недолго, и при этом целую вечность, Эрвин растворился в ней и даже не заметил, как отключился светильник и как они оказались под одеялом.

Ливай успокоился и быстро заснул, довольный этим Эрвин последовал его примеру, совершенно забыв, что теперь перед ним окажется детство из прошлой жизни.

Вернер Смит в мире трёх Стен оказался учителем в школе, чья жена Хелена умерла родами, но оставила после себя наследие в виде Эрвина, их единственного сына. Детство последнего проходило на окраине Троста, в небольшом и тесном домике в самом углу округа, совсем под Стеной Роза, и там же Смит-старший преподавал детям азы счёта, письма и истории. У Эрвина не было другого выбора, кроме как денно и нощно учиться под присмотром отца, что в школе, что дома, хотя ему больше нравилось беситься и играть на улице с соседскими ребятами. У него был друг, Якоб де Фриз, который жил в деревне внутри Розы и каждый день ходил пешком в школу по восемь километров в одну сторону.

Смутные фигуры на мгновение выросли перед глазами, одним объёмным воспоминанием поднимаясь из событий былой жизни. Среди длинного ряда людей больше всего Эрвину не понравились двое безликих мужчин из военной полиции с нашивками в виде головы единорога. Они казались слишком взрослыми и большими — и что, будут ругать его и ребят за скромное хулиганство и слишком громкие крики во дворе? Но вот один из них встал поближе и, поудобнее закидывая за плечо мушкет, склонился с вопросом: «А это твой отец говорит, что правительство скрывает историю от людей?» Рука Эрвина, будто сама собой, указала на его же дом — ах, так им тоже интересно послушать про историю и заговоры! «Да, это он, Вернер Смит!» — похвалился глупый-глупый сын, обрекая тем самым отца на смерть в лесу за городом. Если так подумать, то власти даже не пытались как-то скрыть свои действия.

Прощание организовали в школе, в классе стоял закрытый гроб. Эрвин приоткрыл его, чтобы в последний раз посмотреть на отца — и, увидев расквашенный нос и тёмные от синяков провалы глаз, понял, что того избили до смерти. Просто потому, что сынишка-дурачок ляпнул дядькам в форме всю правду и даже не подумал, почему отец сам об этом старался никому не говорить. Когда его отвела от гроба тётя Амелия, Эрвин понимал, что его жизнь кончилась — детство исчезло вместе со стуком, с которым захлопнулся гроб — и ещё какое-то время жил в прострации. Даже не заметил, как дядя Фердинанд определил его судьбу, заблаговременно записав в Кадетский корпус. Эрвин, узнав об этом, не смел даже возражать — сам он всю жизнь думал, что будет учителем, как и отец, но разве такие, как он, имеют право жить для себя и распоряжаться своей судьбой?

Когда несчастный мальчик, сын обычного учителя, ел суп в столовой своих богатеньких опекунов, Эрвин проснулся. Он всё ещё слышал, как ложка скребёт по дну, и видел толстую хлопковую скатерть с крупными дырками между волокнами. Пахло перцем. Не получалось поднять взгляд ни на тётю Амелию, ни на дядю Фердинанда, а все мысли были лишь о настоящем доме — вот бы зажмуриться-зажмуриться и оказаться в нём!..

Сон как рукой сняло. Слезая с кровати, Эрвин осторожно приподнял голову Ливая, устроившегося на онемевшей руке — тот даже ухом не повёл, — и ушёл на кухню. Там он на секунду включил яркий холодный свет, от которого окно стало похожим на тёмный провал в бездну, и тут же выключил. Доковылял неровной походкой до стула, сел. В душе была какая-то сумятица.

Эрвин Шмидт знал все эти детские переживания, но, к счастью, смерти близких обошли его стороной. С отцом они прожили практически одни — мама от них ушла из-за «не престижной» занятости мужа, который не хотел ни становиться директором школы, ни идти по вертикальной лестнице — короче говоря, следовал своему кредо быть учителем для детей, а не для школы. У его сестры, Амелии, которая была замужем за Фердинандом, владельцем городской сети продуктовых магазинов, всегда водились деньги. Никто из них не обладал ни вышколенными аристократическими манерами, ни особой порядочностью. В памяти Эрвина навсегда осталась нежно-персиковая тетрадь под пропись, с косыми линиями сверху вниз, и каждая её страница была располовинена толстой карандашной чертой. Слева были фамилии-имена-прозвища, справа количество западных марок. Амелия исправно записывала туда имя брата и выводила гроши с таким усилием, что мягкий стержень быстро стачивался от нажима. Вернер исправно возвращал ей долг, но в тетрадку попадал регулярно — постоянной работы после падения Берлинской стены он лишился, и не без помощи сына. Дело в том, что в Дрездене после исчезновения ГДР начались кадровые перестановки, и новый директор школы, какой-то западный умник, угощая Эрвина необыкновенной кока-колой, будто бы невзначай спросил:, а правы ли слухи, работал ли замечательный господин Вернер Шмидт, учитель по призванию и вообще друг детей, со Штази? Эрвин, выдувая второй стакан, по малолетству признался: да. А дальше его никто слушать не стал, разбираться — тоже. Вернер мгновенно лишился работы. Впрочем, без работы оказалась половина города.

В неразберихе, последовавшей из-за внезапного, как аборт, наступления капитализма, отец выживал, как умел. Работал на стройках, в кафешках, в ремонтных мастерских. На исходе весны он, приобретя не свойственную себе наглость, не стал дожидаться конца учебного года и сгрёб Эрвина под мышку — уехал на полевые работы на Запад. Когда они вернулись, мама Хелен закатила скандал и по знакомству — сама она была дочерью бывшего главы города — устроила отца на самолётную фабрику. Первые полгода он работал кладовщиком, а потом, после окончания вечерних бухгалтерских курсов, резко перескочил в финансовый отдел. К преподаванию в школе он никогда больше не возвращался.

Когда Эрвин стал чуть постарше того себя, беспечно поглощавшего газировку в кабинете нового директора, то есть буквально уже на следующий день, то сразу испытал вину напополам со стыдом. И всё отрочество так или иначе ограничивал себя: старался не перечить отцу, слушаться, пореже настаивать на своём. На него давило понимание, что он сильно навредил единственному родному человеку, готовому о нём заботиться. Лишил отца не только работы, но и призвания.

И сам всю жизнь промыкался без цели. Это было наказание или даже высшая справедливость — которую никак не мог осуществить простивший отец, но которая по каким-то законам вселенной осуществилась в самой судьбе и Эрвина-из-несуществующего, и Эрвина-из-настоящего. «Делай, что должно», — говорил мир командору. «Живи так, как жил твой отец», — внушал внутренний голос Эрвину.

Ярко вспомнилось, как отец, забрав все свои вещи из школы, вернулся домой. Школа была в Альтштадте, а жили они в новом районе Пролис с панельными типовыми домами — путь был неблизкий. Перешагивая порог, он устало стягивал туфли, под мышкой держа хлипкую на вид картонную коробку из-под тетрадей. Быть может, он был настолько усталым, что не расслышал зарёванное «извини», которое Эрвин выдал ему вместо приветствия? Или у него не было сил на гнев, и поэтому он обошёлся простым: «Это не твоя вина»?

Его сын разревелся тогда, как маленький. Хотя почему «как»? В восемьдесят девятом ему исполнилось десять, совсем несмышлёныш, что с такого взять? Стоял перед отцом с опухшей мордой и даже не подходил, чтобы взять коробку — ну и рохля. Слизняк, идиот… 

Хотя нет, это уже перебор. Эрвин резко осознал, что мысленная ругань на самого себя доставляет ему удовольствие. Глупое и недостойное занятие, надо попить таблеток, как сделал Ливай, и доспать свои часы. Но Эрвин не спешил перебираться в спальню, рассеянно уставившись на поверхность чистой столешницы. 

И пустился вновь: ну ведь правда — сопляк, а не сын.


	10. Первый посетитель

Наблюдать, как трио друзей готовится к открытию «Подземного якоря», было отдельным удовольствием. Изабель, Фарлан и Ливай владели этим заведением уже много лет, и, как становилось понятно после непродолжительного знакомства со всеми троими, всё это время они скорее жили тут, чем управляли делом. Кроме них, в команде работал минимум помощников: два повара и две мойщицы-уборщицы, сменявшие друг друга через каждые два дня — бар и зал двое владельцев брали на себя. Третий отдыхал, на следующий день весь этот нехитрый состав менялся. Большего и не требовалось — это тесное место было облюбовано завсегдатаями: соседями и друзьями, которые после долгого пути с работы охотнее заглядывали в «Подземный якорь», чем в свой холостяцкий (или не очень) дом или квартиру. Заведение никуда не развивалось, никак не менялось, оно просто было. Днём зал на тридцать человек практически пустовал, но ближе к вечеру плотно наполнялся посетителями, которые расходились почти ночью. Подавляющее большинство узнавали друг друга хотя бы в лицо, и уж тем более все знали владельцев по именам-фамилиям.

Друзья действовали слаженно и могли ловко сменить друг друга, однако у каждого были свои предпочтения. Например, Изабель зачастую могла увильнуть от мойки и посидеть с документами, посчитать деньги — она у них была за счетовода. Фарлан чаще всего пополнял бар, расставлял что-то в его незримых внутренностях и постоянно крутил стаканы, поворачивал кружки ручками вперёд. Ливай же любил убираться, ему нравилось, когда пивные краны сияют, а стойка чистая настолько, что хрустит, как вымытая тарелка. Эрвин искренне считал, что после смены для Ливая самое вкусное — не запереться один на один с кассой, а прийти в уборную и почти что с животным рычанием залить её всю хлоркой. Или ворваться на кухню и со словами «Этот запах въелся в мою одежду» отмыть духовку, вооружившись ядрёным средством от жира.

И сейчас он не изменял себе — мыл пол. Следом за ним шла Изабель, протиравшая столики дезинфицирующим средством. Ливай каждый раз, замечая её следы на не успевшем высохнуть полу, методично проводил по ним шваброй. Отпечатки ботиночек мгновенно исчезали под этим художественным взмахом. Фарлан тоже был здесь, но спокойно сидел за баром рядом с Эрвином, положив подбородок на локоть и закрыв глаза — будто спал.

— Выглядишь не очень. Как ты?

Фарлан, кажется, действительно заснул или был на кратчайшем пути к этому: услышав обращение к себе, он шумно вдохнул носом и распрямился.

— Это всё смены за Ливая, — он потёр глаза и потянулся. — Я беру их, когда на него находит эта ваша единодушенническая связь. В последнее время не получается толком отдохнуть.

— Что значит «находит»? — нахмурился Эрвин. Какая-то обтекаемая формулировка, на него вот ничего не находило.

— Ну, когда ему снятся кровавые сны: гиганты съедают всех у него на глазах, все умирают, кругом смерти. Он потом не может собраться и ходит, как в воду опущенный. Медленный и злой.

Ах, это… Эрвин уже свыкся. Он перевёл взгляд с внушительных мешков под глазами Фарлана на Ливая, довольно буднично препиравшегося с Изабель. Та касалась его рук мокрой тряпкой, пахнущей химическим зелёным яблоком. Запах стоял по всему залу. Ливай вздрагивал от неприятных ощущений, оборачивался на неё с недовольным взглядом, потом вновь брался за швабру — а Изабель знай себе продолжала. Как младшая сестрица при старшем брате.

— Это неприятные сны, нельзя его винить. К тому же ему самому пришлось много кого потерять за свою жизнь…

— Он не говорит со мной об этом, — Фарлан наблюдал за возившимися в углу друзьями. Кажется, Ливай захотел отобрать у Изабель тряпку. — Вообще ни с кем из нас обоих. Я думаю, это из-за одного случая с боссом, когда он замарал руки...

— Это ты про Сашу?

— Ты знаешь о ней?

— Да, он мне сам рассказал.

Дойдя до конца зала, Ливай всё же схватил надоевшую ему ярко-жёлтую тряпку. Изабель не удержала её в руках, и та выскользнула из её пальцев. Ливай поднял руку и начал трясти _не своим_ орудием для уборки («А ну-ка отбери!») — полная глупость, учитывая, что сразу же навалившаяся на него Изабель была выше на полголовы. Но Ливай как-то уворачивался, смотри-ка...

— Хорошо, это хорошо. Но нет, Браус была раньше. Просто однажды случилось неприятное, и он вылетел из клана Рейссов, как пробка, — и тут Фарлан резко прервался, кивнув в сторону заметившей их парочки.

Воспользовавшись заминкой, Изабель вновь потянулась за тряпкой. Ливай на этот раз поддался — и зря, Изабель не рассчитала силы, выдёргивая добычу из руки Ливая, и под собственное аханье зарядила тряпкой ему по лицу. Эрвин хмыкнул. Наспех утеревшись ладонью, Ливай громко спросил:

— Чего глазеете, бездельники?

— Думаю, он расскажет тебе об этом сам, раз ты уже знаешь о произошедшем в доме Магата… — тихо проговорил Фарлан, быстро заканчивая разговор.

— Чего шушукаетесь? — подхватила недовольный тон Изабель и, бросив тряпку на первый попавшийся стол, устремилась к стойке. — Про что жужжите-то?

— Да вот, агитирую Эрвина прийти к нам в «Якорь». А то нам вообще не хватает рук, — нашёлся Фарлан, глядя на Ливая.

Тот тоже бросил мыть полы и подошёл к ним. К сожалению, услышав последнее, он поджал губы и перестал выглядеть довольным жизнью. А ведь ему шло.

— А я всё-таки настаиваю, что вам нужен обычный наёмный рабочий, — будто бы резюмировал Эрвин, но на самом деле был удивлён. Ему эта идея даже в голову не приходила. Он и «Якорь»? Серьёзно? Это же место из параллельной реальности, он в него никак не вписывается. — А не сутулый дядька-программист.

Изабель и Ливай не выглядели удивлёнными — значит, они уже обсуждали этот вопрос. Или хотя бы думали об этом. Но Эрвин что-то не был готов променять весь свой самостоятельный быт на слияние с трио, их баром и всем тем, что составляло жизнь его единодушенника.

— Это очень внезапное предложение, — заключил он.

На помощь пришёл Ливай:

— Хватит его смущать. А ты иди уже спать, на тебя без слёз не взглянешь…

Фарлан негромко, но показушно застонал.

— Это у тебя такая забота, да?

— Сползай со стула быстрее, пока мы не открылись. Всех гостей распугаешь, — ушёл от ответа Ливай, спихивая Фарлана с сиденья.

— Всё, иду-иду, — быстро сдался тот. Но прежде чем уйти, остановился рядом с Эрвином. — Но ты всё же подумай о нашем разговоре, ладно? 

Эрвин ответил кивком, не понимая, о каком конкретно разговоре речь, да это было и неважно. Он уже озадачился очередным таинственным событием в жизни Ливая и приглашением в эту семью с неявно-криминализированным прошлым. Или даже настоящим — если вспомнить их первую встречу здесь, то Фарлан всё ещё приторговывал чем-то.

Пока Ливай выпроваживал своего качающегося от усталости друга (хотя на самом деле было видно, что Фарлан не настолько устал, это всё только поза) через входную дверь — они потеряли где-то куртку, а у кроссовок запутались шнурки; но «Дом через две улицы — совсем не повод ничего не надевать и идти в рабочем, так что, Фарлан, переобувайся», — Изабель с грустью слушала вялые остроты Фарлана и смотрела на активно-заботливого Ливая, каким он, вероятно, был до знакомства с единодушенником и каким перестал быть с приходом сновидений. Эрвин тоже разглядывал Ливая и поражался, как много тот может шутить, насколько может быть напористым и дружелюбным одновременно. И не заметил, как Изабель принялась разглядывать его самого. Взгляд у неё был такой, будто их связывали узы много большие, чем приятельские, а сами они видятся в последний раз.

Эрвин понял, что смотрит она не на него, а просто думает о ком-то.

— Ты чем-то расстроена?

— Конечно. А ты на моём месте не был бы расстроен?

— Что случилось?

— Мы с Ливаем и с Фарланом — как семья. Дружим уже пятнадцать лет, мы вместе выбирались из Нью-Йорка, вместе поднимали «Якорь». И мне так грустно смотреть, как он изменяется и отдаляется. Он больше не наш Ливай.

— Но он и не мой, — помотал головой Эрвин.

— Вы единодушенники. Конечно, твой, — настаивала она.

— Я не специально.

Она кивнула.

— Знаю. Впервые кто-то оказался настолько близко к нам троим.

Изабель произнесла это настолько неопределённым тоном, что Эрвин окинул её взглядом, пытаясь найти хотя бы долю угрозы или упрека в её словах, но так и не нашёл. Скорее всего, показалось. Но открытое противопоставление его и трио, пожалуй, задело. Ливай всё же одел Фарлана в упавшую с вешалки тёмную (а потому не замеченную) куртку и, открыв дверь, вывел его наружу. Попрощавшись, он зашёл обратно и замешкался у двери — по всей видимости, поворачивал вывеску с «Закрыто» на «Открыто».

— Мы открылись! — звонко известил он, и по голосу было слышно, как его тело, глаза и душа сияют после небольшой домашней сценки с Фарланом.

Как им всем этого не хватало, мог знать кто угодно, только не Эрвин. Под взглядом Изабель он резко почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке — впервые с момента своего первого прихода сюда. И это было — как увидеть новый образ на картинках со зрительной иллюзией. «Кого вы видите? Утку или зайца? Друзей или семью?» И как же он раньше умудрялся не замечать цепко держащихся за Ливая людей? Ему не представлялось даже, что единодушенничество может причинить кому-то боль; кому-то, но не им обоим... Город опять дал ему по носу — мол, куда ты лезешь, где твои приличия, немец?..

— Хорошо! — откликнулась Изабель и, придав своему лицу обычный чуть легкомысленный вид, улыбнулась Эрвину: — А ты, судя по всему, наш первый гость.


	11. Удачный промах

У Ливая наконец-то наступил законный выходной — он уже несколько дней подряд не пропускал смены и полностью реабилитировал себя в глазах друзей и команды «Якоря». Теперь он чувствовал себя намного лучше и был похож на обычного добропорядочного гражданина — честного, работающего, высыпающегося. Эрвин подозревал, что тут что-то нечисто, были кое-какие мысли насчёт влияния снотворного, потому что на обычный вопрос: «Что тебе снилось сегодня?» он получал расплывчатые и неопределённые ответы. В довесок ко всему этому Ливай отказывался ночевать у Эрвина, даже если они только что были близки; упорное молчание на прямые вопросы вызывало недоумение и медленно, но верно становилось проблемой.

У Ливая наконец-то наступил законный выходной, и поэтому ему было не отвертеться от старой задумки Эрвина — посетить самый большой кусок Берлинской стены в Нью-Йорке. Как-то всё это время у него не доходили ноги, а если и случалось пройти мимо небоскрёба на Мэдисон-авеню, между пятьдесят третьей и пятьдесят четвёртой улицей, то всегда не хватало ни времени заглянуть, ни любопытства — в общем, это был отличный повод выбраться на Манхэттен. Не устраивать же Ливаю допрос с пристрастием по телефону?

Тот охотно согласился, и через полтора часа сборов-завтраков-поездок-на-метро они вышли на ветреную узкую улицу, показавшуюся отвыкшему от тесноты Эрвину огромной горной расселиной. Переходя дорогу, можно было заметить, как ярко-голубое небо касается линии горизонта, будто авеню уходит в бесконечность. Стремительно летящие прохудившиеся покрывала облаков не могли скрыть солнца, но всё же нет-нет, да бросали тень на прохожих, и люди хмурились от то появляющегося, то исчезающего света на лицах. Для осени здесь было довольно тепло, но вообще-то приятно подмораживало — изо рта выходил пар, а руки без перчаток холодило. Ливай перчатки забыл и держал руки в карманах пальто; из-за поднятого воротника он выглядел как подозрительный нуарный киногерой. Образ рушила лёгкая, отнюдь не насмешливая улыбка, с которой он рассматривал давно не виденную родную улицу. Сколько раз он тут бывал раньше, Эрвин даже не мог вообразить; тем не менее к Берлинской стене он не проявлял никакого интереса. Ливай вообще не интересовался историей или каким-то другими странами, ему достаточно было лишь быть частью Нью-Йорка, сердца мира. «Зачем куда-то ехать? — сказал он однажды за разговором, в ходе которого выяснилось, что тот в принципе бывал только в Нью-Йорке, в соседних с ним штатах и больше нигде. — Ведь все едут сюда». Эрвин с этим поспорить не мог.

Нужный небоскрёб был одним из многих, и оттого не привлекал внимания, однако чем ближе они подходили к нему, тем сильнее становилось не по себе — здание было сконструировано так, будто нависало над авеню и рассматривало идущих у его подножья людей. Эрвин посматривал на него в ответ с опаской, с каждым шагом замедляясь всё сильнее и сильнее — он не доверял ни своим глазам, ни этому чуду архитектурной мысли. Ливай приметил, что Эрвин сбавил ход, и сообщил, что это здание стояло здесь столько, сколько он себя помнит, поэтому вряд ли оно рухнет прямо сейчас. Эрвин собрался с духом и направился в пустующий лобби, где их ждало разочарование — кусок стены уже давно перевезли на Саут-Энд-авеню, напротив Всемирного торгового центра, о чём все уже давным-давно знали, кроме недогуглившихся туристов. Эрвин попал впросак — ему не представлялось, что стена может быть мобильной, поэтому он как запомнил этот адрес с момента поселения в Нью-Йорке, так и не проверял повторно. Ливай даже и не думал расстраиваться. Выйдя снова на улицу, он предложил пойти к Централ-парку, потому что он давно там не бывал и потому что «ещё больше давки в транспорте будет слишком для выходного дня».

— А на камни и прочие мемориалы мы всегда успеем посмотреть, — сказал Ливай, и Эрвин согласился. Он примерно представлял, где это, и желания ехать на другой конец острова у него не было.

Ливай любил пешие прогулки, поэтому они неспешно прошлись по Мэдисон-авеню. Эрвин дважды рвался в магазин одежды взять Ливаю перчатки, но тот каждый раз быстро отговаривал его от бездумных трат и ещё глубже засовывал руки в карманы (они что, бездонные что ли?). В парке они скрылись от шума машин и преимущественно молча разглядывали таких же прогуливающихся друзей, семьи, парочки. Эрвин с волнением представил, как их тут уличают в гомосексуализме и бросают на растерзание осуждающей толпе, — представил и тут же уговорил себя забыть эту беспричинную фантазию. Его воображение отчего-то любило давить на страх оказаться неугодным; любило внезапно устроить клоунаду и в самых людных местах резко сорвать с Эрвина всю одежду, обувь и оставить стоять голым, заставляя стесняться самого себя.

Попетляв по парку, они вышли к музею искусств Метрополитен, и обоих охватило сомнение — стоит ли заходить в него или нет? Но желудок у Эрвина заворчал, и пришлось отправиться на поиски места, где можно поесть. Уже за пределами парка они остановились на перекрёстке, ведя пустяковый разговор, и Эрвин краем глаза заметил чёрный навес неизвестного ему ресторана. У входа росли высокие кусты, сейчас уже стоявшие без листьев, дверь была тёмная и казалась массивной — все это намекало на вкус и стиль и создавало ощущение неброской классической романтичности. Оглянувшись на Ливая, Эрвин увидел, что тот тоже смотрит в ту сторону, но на тёмно-зелёную вывеску какого-то магазина. На ней красовалось имя некоего Леви — практически тёзка, надо же. В общем, их путь был предрешён, и они наконец устремились к этому примечательному местечку с целью наесться досыта. Название сего заведения Эрвин было перевёл как «грация», но Ливай его поправил и сказал, что это обычное «благодарю» по-итальянски.

Несмотря на то, что внутри было много посетителей, для них всё же нашёлся свободный столик ближе к ничем не зашторенному окну, выходящему на просторный городской пейзаж; зал был будто наполнен светом, и белые скатерти казались ещё белее. Сказав это вслух, Эрвин заставил поразмыслить официанта над ответом, а Ливай посмеялся, что великого поэта из Эрвина не получится. В меню тот сориентировался быстро и заказал себе равиолей с грибами — название блюда показалось Эрвину абсурдно похожим на имя Ливая, и с этой нелепой мыслью невозможно было бороться, — красного сухого вина им обоим и помог Эрвину выговорить приглянувшиеся ему «орекьетте». Даже объяснил, что это название формы макарон.

— Ты что, итальянец?

— Я много работал с итальянцами и часто бывал в подобных ресторанах. Чаще всего мы отмечали удачное завершение дел и чьи-то праздники. Дни рождения, например, — ответил Ливай. — Ну или заходили просто так. Помнится, был один босс, как мы к нему с Джозефом ни заявимся с деньгами, а он сидит себе в ресторане, ну и нас пичкает своей пастой до одури. Волей-неволей разобрался, что тут к чему.

— Мне интересно. А в чём вообще состояла работа на Рода?

— Охрана, перевозка, иногда просто сопроводить человека из точки А в Б. Бывало, что нужно поклеить обои в новой комнате. Иногда забрать деньги у должника, — мрачно забурчал Ливай, всячески делая вид, что ему это неприятно. Морщился, поворачивался боком и говорил нехотя. — Много было всякого, но давай об этом не сейчас, а? Мне вот больше хочется узнать о тебе. Почему ты хотел посмотреть на Берлинскую стену? В Берлине её больше нет, даже маленького кусочка?

Эрвин призадумался, что ему на это сказать. В Берлине стены не бегают из здания в здание, это уж точно!

— Вообще расскажи о себе чуть-чуть побольше. Я о тебе так мало знаю, — признался Ливай и мыском обуви коснулся ботинка Эрвина под столом. — Ну же, не стесняйся.

Вокруг них стоял настоящий галдёж, послышался неприлично громкий смех, из-за которого захотелось встать и уйти. Солидное обаяние, которое обещало внешнее оформление заведения, обернулось обманом, это был самый настоящий практически кабак!.. Но Ливай не собирался уходить.

— На самом деле я просто хотел посмотреть на то, что когда-то жило в Германии, только и всего. В самом Берлине фрагментов стен много, не счесть, много памятников, мемориалов. Далеко не всё стали разрушать, к тому же кое-где разбили скверы и встроили эти плиты в городскую среду, — Эрвин вспомнил, как однажды вечером возвращался домой мимо свеженькой часовни Примирения по Бернауэр-штрассе. Это было лето две тысячи первого, он приехал к университетскому другу Найлу погостить и посмотреть Берлин. По-хорошему одинокое, свежее время. — Вообще-то мне было одиннадцать, когда её разрушили — до того момента я мало придавал ей значения, поскольку жил в Дрездене, а Дрезден находится на самом востоке Германии. Да и к тому же я был совсем ребёнком, зачем мне было думать об этой стене. Не уверен, что и мой отец о ней думал, а он был учитель истории и тот еще строитель коммунизма, die Erbauer des Kommunismus. Уж если она была не нужна ему, то кому вообще в Дрездене?

Перед ними появился всё тот же официант, приглаженный лопоухий, в руке у него была тёмная блестящая бутылка. Пока он разливал вино по бокалам, Эрвин обдумывал, что, собственно, коренной нью-йоркец может в принципе знать о Дрездене и о Берлине — и поэтому пустился объяснять.

— Если ты помнишь, то суть была в следующем: Германию после Второй мировой войны оккупировали армии СССР, Англии, Америки и Франции. В результате вся Германия была поделена надвое: одна часть была под контролем Советов — она стала называться Германской Демократической Республикой, и в ней объявили социализм. А другая, ставшая Федеративной Республикой Германией, испытывала влияние западноевропейских стран и жила по законам, как это принято было называть, капитализма. Чисто символически этот раскол обозначала та самая Берлинская стена. Такой строй поддерживался где-то сорок лет, пока однажды, в восемьдесят девятом, в Берлине не разрешили пересекать стену свободно. В ГДР ввели демократию, и уже через год, в девяностом, две страны объединились в одну ФРГ…

— Вот это справка! — выдохнул уставившийся на него Ливай.

Это было приятно. Хотя он не сказал ничего особенного, лишь общие знания о родной стране. Эрвин продолжил с улыбкой, иронично называя себя умником:

— Это современная Германия, какой мы знаем её теперь. Говоря откровенно, всё это слияние было сделано как-то через жопу, и все наши взрослые вдруг резко потеряли и работу, и деньги. Но потом, конечно, с течением времени всё наладилось.

— Только сейчас до меня дошло, что ты из коммунистической страны, — медленно осознавал Ливай, рукой подперев подбородок.

— Да. Точнее, я там провел детство.

— Круто.

— Мой отец был членом SED, социалистической партии. А я был пионером! Даже успел красный галстук поносить, — Эрвин мягко улыбнулся детским воспоминаниям, но тут же дополнил: — Это что-то вроде скаутского движения, в котором нужно было обязательно состоять.

— И каково твоему отцу в новой стране? А матери?

— М-м, вопрос из разряда острых. Матери хорошо, она потом повторно вышла замуж в девяносто пятом, у неё своя семья, я с ней редко общаюсь. А вот моему старику не нравились и не нравятся эти новые порядки. Он говорит, что раньше была одна объединяющая идея, а теперь миром правят деньги. Причём, заметь, он делает такие заявления, а сам вполне успешно работает бухгалтером в Йенице, это бывшая табачная фабрика. Её помещения сдают внаём разным офисам и ресторанам — лёгкие деньги.

— Табачная фабрика? Рестораны? — с сомнением переспросил Ливай.

— Она расположена очень близко к городу и похожа на минарет, — вновь пояснил Эрвин. — Необычное здание.

Ливай помотал головой, не понимая, как можно смешать два разных здания в одно. Однако когда отпил вина, то нашёлся, что сказать:

— Чудн _о_. Дрезден, похоже, необычный город.

— Очень. Он красивый, старый и романтичный. Особенно его центр, который называют Флоренцией на Эльбе. Он во многом похож на те города из снов. Трост, Митрас, Орвуд. Все эти запертые округа из мира с тремя Стенами.

Услышав сравнение, Ливай поёрзал в кресле и сосредоточился, будто услышал напоминание о чём-то плохом, но Эрвин продолжал:

— Хотелось бы мне побывать там с тобой. Думаю, что тебе бы понравилось.

Ливай не спешил с ответом — не в последнюю очередь из-за того, что принесли их пасту. Эрвину досталась какая-то невообразимо большая толстая тарелка с горой круглых загнутых макарон (или как описать их форму?), похожих на эритроциты и щедро припорошённых тёртым сыром. Пахло от этой горки мясом и томатами — там где-то внутри спряталась обещанная в меню сарделька. Ливаю же принесли с виду нечто менее обильное — на прямоугольной тарелке друг за другом лежал рядок здоровых равиолей, будто они были костяшками домино, не устоявшими на скользком сливочном масле и хлопнувшимися ничком. Повар, отвечавший за это злодеяние, засыпал зеленью павших ниц бедолаг. Пахло тестом, жиром и давшим сок листом петрушки.

Пожелав Эрвину приятного аппетита, Ливай наконец-то показал, насколько силен был его голод. Он нанизал равиоль на вилку и чуть склонился над тарелкой, неотрывно следя за едой. Потом прикрыл глаза, когда зубчатый край теста вмялся ему в уголок губ и скользко заполз внутрь, а потом Ливай с аппетитом запихнул в себя всё, что было на вилке. Эрвин, глядя на это, вдруг решил, что действительно хотел бы провести его по всем ресторанам Дрездена подряд. По пивным и по кафе, по разным фастфуд-забегаловкам, накормил бы домашней стряпнёй в пустующей отцовской квартире — и показывал бы свой город, изумительный, родной, противоречивый, впечатлял бы им, смотрел бы на алый горячий рот, на масляные губы, на опущенные веки...

Он стиснул вилку, чувствуя, как все волосы у него на руках встали дыбом и как тонкая ткань свитера осторожно касается мурашек на рёбрах. Вокруг по-прежнему болтали люди, вели свои разговоры, деловые и не очень, он в Нью-Йорке, в «грации», и ему хочется Ливая — и всё из-за какой-то равиолинки. 

— И что, твой отец, значит, дома один живёт? — продолжил разговор Ливай. Едва ли он заметил секундное замешательство Эрвина.

— Да. Я же здесь, но к нему заглядывала мама и друзья.

— Не боишься, что с ним что-нибудь случится? Он же стар, хоть и работает. Сколько ему лет?

Эрвин чуть нахмурился — на самом деле он не помнил, последним ярким днём рождения отца было двадцать пятое июня какого-то недавнего года, кажется, шестнадцатого. Тогда ему было шестьдесят восемь.

— Семьдесят два, — подсчитал он и задумался, что в его памяти как-то не задержался прошлый день рождения отца.

Неуместно, как тревога на совещании из-за не выключенного утюга, оставленного дома, его озадачил подарок, который он подарил отцу в этом году. Что это было? А они хотя бы созвонились? Была ли отправлена открытка?

— Ого! — изумился Ливай, замерев с поднятым ко рту вином. Его голос заполнил бокал. — Неужели он не устал работать?

— Чего не знаю, того не знаю. Для него работать — это значит жить, так всегда было. Он с большим трепетом относился к занятости, не думаю, что он будет жаловаться на усталость.

Память не хотела помогать Эрвину, он озадаченно почесал голову. Чёрт бы его побрал с этой апатией, его неразлучной спутницей в этом городе, — совсем растяпой стал, часть жизни будто была откушена от большого пирога памяти, её как будто не было вовсе. Он подумал: «Надо на всякий случай ещё раз позвонить», и ему вдруг примерещился больничный запах стираного белья и ощущение подушки под спиной, а вслед за этим — воспоминания из юности. Прежде, чем Ливай кинется его распекать за сыновью беспечность — а сделать это ему, примерному во всех отношениях сыну, который звонит маме несколько раз в неделю и обязательно заглядывает по четыре раза в месяц, определённо хотелось — Эрвин решил рассказать о них. Эти воспоминания были созвучны с темой страны, которой больше нет.

— Вообще у нас с отцом не всё гладко. Мы немного в ссоре.

— В ссоре? С отцом?

— Да, ещё с конца школы. Я вообще-то всегда слушался его и старался быть золотым ребёнком, с которым не бывает проблем, — Ливай вскинул брови, будто услышал что-то глупое и невероятное одновременно. Видимо, надо было пояснить. — Тут есть предыстория. Дело в том, что после воссоединения Германии нам с ним пришлось несладко, особенно ему, с ребёнком за спиной и без работы. Он вообще всю жизнь учил детей в школе, и вот с наступлением новых времён его уволили из-за подозрений в сотрудничестве со Штази. Он много старался, чтобы в холодильнике была еда; все его бессонные ночи за так себе оплачиваемой работой, борьба за наше выживание прошли на моих глазах. И как-то с этих пор во мне укоренилась привычка быть паинькой, идеальным сыном. Ведь когда я вёл себя так, как мне хотелось, то он расстраивался, а я чувствовал, будто отнял у него иллюзию прекрасной семьи.

Так вот, как ты понимаешь, всё это не могло продолжаться долго. Я как раз заканчивал последний класс, и отец всё время твердил мне, чтобы я поступал на педагогический в наш Дрезденский технический университет. Я молчал, соглашался и правда думал, что готов так жить дальше, быть учителем, помочь отцу реализовать смысл всей своей жизни через меня… Я, конечно, тогда такими формулировками не думал, всё было смутно и более... э-э, реакционно. Так вот, наступило лето, я пошёл относить аттестат, чтобы меня взяли в списки, и зачисление прошло само собой, без всяких вступительных экзаменов. Я собрался, оделся, приехал. Постоял у входа и понял, что так туда не хочу! Не хочу школу, детей, опять вертеться в этом образовании — нет, просто нет. Я вернулся домой. Сказал, что меня внесли в эти бланки-документы, результаты будут потом, когда все донесут свои аттестаты. На следующее утро я собрался, посчитал все свои деньги с подработок, дождался, когда отец уйдёт на работу, и уехал из города. И больше в Дрезден не возвращался шесть лет.

— Ты смеёшься.

Эрвин беззвучно засмеялся, видя растерянное лицо Ливая. 

— Нет, так всё и было.

— Что сказал твой отец? Это вообще было далеко от дома?

— Нет, близко. Фрайберг — тот же восток, та же Саксония. Километров пятьдесят. Силёнок не хватило далеко уехать, да и денег-то особо не было, так себе попытка начать новую жизнь, — Эрвин потёр алеющую щёку и медленно щипал её, вспоминая, что было дальше. — Я позвонил отцу только вечером, шлялся по городу и опять заглянул на автомобильный вокзал. Отец сказал, что потерял меня и рад слышать мой голос. Но не рад тому, что его сын — идиот. И если я был против, то надо было просто сказать.

— А ты правда не мог сказать?

Эрвин часто спрашивал себя об этом.

— Я хотел сделать что-то безумное. Поиграть и собой, и им.

Произнеся это, он почувствовал, как в глубине тела шевелится уже отмершая, несуществующая железа, очень долго и давно питавшая его удовольствием от азарта. Побег во Фрайберг был вовсе не его позором. Это была его победа. Даже спустя двадцать лет достойная лёгкой улыбки и глотка вина.

Ливаю, вечно привязанному к родственникам и друзьям, спокойно любящему свою мать, его замечательному Ливаю это было чуждо. Ну ещё бы! Он покачал головой.

— Это не с лучшей стороны тебя характеризует, ты же знаешь?

— Ещё как! Когда отец приехал, я только-только договорился о жилье. Мы громко поругались прямо во время въезда, на глазах у хозяйки квартиры, это было нечто. Он пытался меня вернуть, я сказал, что не буду жить его жизнь, что не хочу каждый день слушать байки и нравоучения оторванного от мира осси, как у нас называли ностальгирующих по ГДР. Он же в ответ прозвал меня весси — типа приехавший из ФРГ на восток авантюрист — и припомнил мне, как я в школе сболтнул лишнего нашему директору, после чего отец и потерял работу. Это ужас, — Эрвин прикрыл глаза, вспоминая, в каком раздрае находился после первой в его жизни ссоры с отцом. — Потом начал извиняться за сказанное, а потом вообще запихнул мне свой бумажник в карман и уехал домой. Помирились мы позже, по телефону. Хозяйка всё лето крутилась вокруг меня, как крестная фея, я поступил в Фрайбергскую горную академию на инжиниринг — если проще, то это автоматизация производства, — потом заселился в общежитие.

— И не возвращался ни разу?

— Да. С отцом мы встречались в других городах, созванивались и ездили по всей Германии. Но это история с хорошим концом — в итоге обучения я получил диплом и вернулся в Дрезден. Отец даже не поверил сперва, когда открыл дверь, и весь день места себе не находил. Он был очень рад, а как я был рад — не передать словами.

Сейчас, конечно, я бы делать этого всего не стал. Поступил бы на педагогический и жил бы с отцом. Но мне сорок два…

Эрвин хотел сказать, что раз ему сорок два, то ему уже давно без надобности ездить в соседние города, чтобы убежать от болтовни отца или уходить от бытовых неурядиц — но задумался, так ли это. Он стал старше и вообще переехал в Нью-Йорк, в чужую страну, чтобы скрыться от всей этой своей… всего этого...

Слова, как и воспоминания, не шли на ум. Мысль была непутёвым туристом, который идёт по карте, следит за поворотами переулков, переходами улиц и находит перед собой совершенно другое здание, не то, которое ожидал увидеть. Разглядывает его, пытается понять, что это такое — а потом озирается и не понимает, где находится. Всё другое. 

От взгляда Ливая и от него самого, такого строгого, в чёрной водолазке, впору было растеряться. Он напомнил Эрвину карикатурного старика, ворчливого и всегда недовольного. Что бы ни сказал Эрвин, ему всё не нравилось.

— Что будет, если ты так и не найдёшь в воспоминаниях новой цели для жизни? — резко задал вопрос Ливай.

— Ничего. Всё будет, как и сейчас.

— А тебе нравится так, как сейчас?

— Я нахожу свою жизнь терпимой и приемлемой.

Ливай, не думая даже прикрыть рот, откровенно усмехнулся. Демонстративно оглядел зал вокруг, вернул взгляд на Эрвина. Это бы задело, если бы Эрвин не знал, о чём тот думает — сравнивает свою жизнь и его. Опять оценивает достаток.

— Ты бы слышал себя. Так много людей в мире не могут позволить себе того, что можешь ты. Этот ресторан, дом, работа в банке, город. Иметь единодушенника. А ты берёшь и называешь это «терпимым»…

— Все блага приедаются, Ливай. А всё плохое всегда сидит в голове, как багаж в путешествиях, — попытался объяснить Эрвин, больше растерянный таинственным кульбитом, который выкинул его разум и который было никак не уловить. Что-то с памятью... Ему хотелось одновременно и подумать над этим, и поговорить с Ливаем о наболевшем, раз уж об этом зашла речь. — Я очень хотел бы найти то, чему можно посвятить сердце и отдать душу. Без этого я как случайно оживший мертвец. Кукла без души. Ты же поможешь мне с этим?

Ливай, расковыривая оставшиеся равиоли, обратил к нему недовольный взгляд, но не ответил. Продолжил распиливать тесто, скребя по тарелке зубчиком ножа. Эрвин вдруг заметил, что не прикоснулся к своим орекьеттам. Просто забыл, что голоден.

— Ты же принимал снотворное всю эту неделю? — озвучил он догадку. — И из-за этого не видел снов, верно?

— Да. Я не хочу видеть эти сны. Не хочу. Ты же видел, что я постоянно то в слезах после них, то в себя прийти не могу — это мука для меня.

Это было сложно не заметить.

— Скажи, что будет после смерти командора. Что будет делать Ханджи? Что будет делать капитан? Стен больше нет, вокруг голый мир. Какой их следующий шаг?

— Я не знаю. Так далеко я не заглядывал...

— Ответь, что было дальше — и потом можешь делать всё, что угодно. Если хочешь, то пей снотворное. Если хочешь, то прогони меня. Только скажи, куда ведёт история Разведкорпуса, какой у Ханджи курс?

Отставив вилку, Ливай прикрыл глаза. На мгновение возникло ощущение, что он сейчас расплачется — так опасно опустились уголки его губ, — но голос оказался твёрдым.

— Это слишком расплывчатый вопрос. Я попробую неделю пожить без таблеток, найти ответ, а потом _ты_ делай, что хочешь, Эрвин.

Первым позывом Эрвина, услышавшего такое условие, было поторговаться. Та его часть, которая хотела получить своё несмотря ни на что, почувствовала невыгодность и была готова начать продавливать свою волю. Но его останавливала мысль, что Ливай просто физически не мог терпеть эти сны, они изводили и его, и Эрвина — потому что все странности и раны Ливая совершенно магическим образом затягивали в себя. Это — как выпускать воду из раковины, в которой плавает рыбка. Иногда было непонятно, кто страдает больше — умирающая без воды питомица или наблюдающий за этим хозяин.

— Я согласен. Посмотрим, что получится.

Взгляд Ливая смягчился, и плачущий убийца, на секунду появившийся у них за столом, исчез за ненадобностью.

— Хорошо, — отозвался он и тут же отвлёкся обратно. — Попробуй свою пасту, наконец. Остывшая она тоже ничего.

Подумав, что при благоприятном раскладе за целую неделю можно будет узнать всё что угодно, Эрвин успокоился и со спокойной совестью приступил к еде. Что он будет делать, если ему не повезёт, осталось нерешённым.


	12. ЧАСТЬ 3. ЦЕННОСТИ. Выпрыгнувшая пружина

Не откладывая дело в долгий ящик, Ливай в тот же день переехал к Эрвину. До кухни сквозь шум чайника отрывочно доносились обрывки разговора по телефону, интонации были такие, будто школьник отпрашивался у родителей на ночёвку в доме друга. Кажется, по ту сторону трубки нешуточно переживали — к другу не было особого доверия, но устоять против напора «ребёнка» было сложно. Спустя минутку или две Ливай начал острить, из гостиной послышались ехидные фразы: «Ага, скажешь тоже», «Не паясничай, никакая не медовая неделя», и после внушительной паузы уже серьёзное: «Да не, Фарлан, не надо. Я попробую ещё раз неделю без них».

Всё это не могло не радовать Эрвина, однако его приподнятое настроение омрачала одна мысль. Её было лучше назвать интуитивным ощущением, вполне возможно, ложным, но вполне возможно, что истинным — оно было связано с благополучием Ливая. Никто из них двоих, положа руку на сердце, не мог сказать, что решение вернуться в мир трёх Стен благоразумно для Ливая. Но впервые за всё время знакомства они действовали сообща, заранее договорившись и нацелившись на один результат. Это их совместный проект, если так можно было сказать. Только вместо документов о сделке — устные обещания, вместо отчётов — рассказы по утрам, вместо рукопожатий — ласки, объятия. Дело полюбовное, как ни крути.

И Эрвин совсем не удивился, что всё сложилось именно так, как сложилось.

Первые четыре дня были совершенно мирными. Потому что такими же были и сны Ливая, чему нельзя было не удивляться. Все его воспоминания были в основном эмоционально нейтральными и даже радостными, посвящёнными зачистке острова от гигантов и последовавшим трём годам затишья. В это время Ханджи искала пути договориться с миром, но вывести Парадиз на мировую арену не получалось даже гипотетически из-за премерзкой репутации острова демонов, цитадели зла. Командор никогда не сдавалась, хотя мало кто разделял её энтузиазм, в том числе и капитан. Их отношения, к слову, были однозначно близкие и недостаточно однозначно интимные — Ливай сам не мог сказать, был ли между ними секс или нет, но, по его выражению, «секс в мозг точно был», уж больно Ханджи не понравилось, как она стала главой Разведкорпуса и лишилась друга. Вместе с вражеской армией к ним прибыла революционно настроенная группа рисковых людей, которые помогли выйти на контакт с кланом Азумабито. А там понеслось: технический прогресс, книги, ресурсы. Одним утром Ливай и вовсе пожал плечами, сказав, что всю ночь смотрел, как он всю ночь взахлёб читал историю, подозрительно похожую на «Графа Монте-Кристо», где некий Граф со своим верным Помощником опять же всю ночь ползали на полусогнутых по тёмному дому как будто благочестивого городского Судьи с целью выкрасть из его дома отравленную дочь. Граф сумел всё сделать так, что никто ничего не заметил, все остались живы, все выздоровели. Капитан банально не мог остановиться. История в истории, так сказать. Перелистывал страницы так сильно, что свеча пару раз гасла.

Ливай был рад этим повседневным мелочам и не скрывал этого. «Всё лучше, чем твои обожаемые смертоубийства, Эрвин», — ворчал он за завтраком и псевдо-возмущённое: «Почему “обожаемые”?» не удостаивал ответом. Эрвин никогда не говорил, что ему нужен только бесперебойный экшен; наоборот, он только сильнее уверился, что проходит необходимую стадию неопределённости — потому что после смерти командора все тоже не знали, что делать. Всем это было мало понятно, кроме, возможно, Ханджи, которая не бросала ни своего призвания исследователя, ни своей веры в лучшее в людях.

На четвёртый день его Ливай был в странном расположении духа. Шатался по всему дому, смотрел в окно, не хотел ни готовить еду, ни есть. Как выяснилось — ждал, когда все рабочие часы выйдут, и наконец-то настанет время для двоих. Вечером он накинулся на Эрвина, выходившего из ванной комнаты, как вампир: появился из тени коридора, приник к влажной груди и повис на шее, не в силах к ней подтянуться. Наприлипавшись, спустился на колени и снял с бёдер полотенце. Шершавыми губами он поводил по всему стволу и потом заглотил вялый член, неспешными движениями языка добиваясь эрекции. На кровати он повёл себя необычайно страстно, отдаваясь отчаянно, как убегают от волков или держатся за дозу наркотиков. Дозу удовольствий или даже анестезии — последнее казалось наиболее верным. Во время оргазма его лицо сделалось опустошённым; Эрвин же задеревенел. В пылу желания хотелось произнести заветные три слова.

Когда они уже собрались засыпать, Ливай всё не унимался и лип к нему. Возился, не зная, как улечься, пока Эрвин не повернулся на бок и как следует не обнял его. В объятиях Ливай был, как сырок в масле — мягкий и тяжёлый, Эрвин таял под ним. Оба притихли.

— Что с тобой сегодня?

— Давай уедем от них всех. В мир, где нас никто не достанет, — дышал Ливай в жаркое пространство между их телами.

— Это куда? В Гималаи? В Сахару?

— В Сахару. В пустыню, прилегающую к морю — где самая глухая жизнь.

— Мы там погибнем.

— Нет. Мы там будем любиться так сильно, что слипнемся и станем одним целым.

— Будем кататься по всей пустыне, как перекати поле — как сейчас лежим.

— Да. И никто нас не распутает.

— Хороший план.

Ливай чуть отодвинулся и вдохнул свежий воздух. Его рука переплелась с рукой Эрвина, они держались друг за друга крепко, как держатся на плаву то ли спасающиеся, то ли тонущие; то ли ожидающие помощи, то ли отчаявшиеся. Эрвин чувствовал, что он скорее из первых. А Ливай?

Пятый день был омрачён неприятным утром — Ливай увидел, как ранее исчезнувший Эрен объявился в Либерио в титанической форме. Он разворошил всё, до чего сумел дотянуться, прихлопнул всю военную верхушку, практически лишил Маре руководства и пошёл на внешний мир войной. Эрвину тоже эта новость не понравилась, и он быстро нашёл ей причину. В живописуемых поступках чувствовался знакомый юношеский бунт против всех, а ещё точнее — недетская ненависть Эрена-подростка. Это даже логично было от него ожидать! Вряд ли его кто-либо поддержал из Разведкорпуса, Эрвин-командор уж точно не стал бы подобному потворствовать.

По телевизору, который они с Ливаем постоянно смотрели вечером, в пику их переживаниям за несуществующий мир начали крутить «Гудзонского ястреба», где рефреном была известная песня «Power». «I’ve got the power», — постоянно пела чокнутая злодейка, что Эрвин находил до смешного нелепым, а Ливай считал, что мироздание дразнит его таким образом и лишний раз издевается. Однако настоящей издёвкой оказалось то, что ему привиделось ночью.

Светская встреча, на которой ещё-капитану Смиту один богатей сделал варварское предложение перевести людей из Подземного города на фабрики в качестве дешёвой рабочей силы, была прервана самым ужасным образом. Эрвина вытащило из сна равномерное низкое мычание. Ливай вывернулся из его рук и улёгся на живот, не глядя притягивая к себе подушку. Ею он закрыл сверху голову и пыхтел под нею, хлюпая носом.

— Что с тобой?

Ливай что-то промычал, но мычание превратилось в тонкий скрип. Эрвин попытался отнять подушку, чуть приподнять её и посмотреть Ливаю в лицо, но тот только сильнее вцепился в уголок наволочки. Послышался его приглушённый голос:

— Уйди! Пожалуйста!

Эрвин замер, слишком перепуганный такой выходкой. Когда он присел рядом и положил руку Ливаю на спину, тот разочарованно застонал. Непрошеное касание стерпелось, а вот очередное «Что с тобой?» — нет. Ливай мгновенно вскочил с кровати, споткнулся, запутавшись в одеяле, и чуть не треснулся лбом о порог, но быстро оперся рукой о косяк двери. Зашлёпал в ванную, громко закрылся и смачно сморкнулся. Больше за шумом воды ничего не было слышно.

Раньше всё было не так — Ливай либо долго не мог заснуть, либо тихо просыпался от головной боли и беззвучно лил слёзы. Об этом можно было узнать постфактум по его опухшему лицу, влажной подушке или высохшим отпечаткам солёных капель на наволочке. Но то, что произошло сейчас, выходило за рамки привычного. Эрвин мог это объяснить очередным моральным потрясением, но всё ещё не мог принять близко к сердцу и посочувствовать. Он просто поправил постельное бельё и принялся ждать. Ждать пришлось так долго, что его сморило — проснулся он только тогда, когда холодный и успокоившийся после душа Ливай завалился на вторую половину кровати. Говорил тот почти скороговоркой:

— Приснилось, что Сашу убило. Девочка по имени Габи попала ей в живот — я не видел, это так Конни сказал. Что-то я слишком сильно отреагировал сейчас, не ожидал от себя.

— Твою Сашу?

— Да. Это ей, похоже, на роду написано — что там, что здесь умирать от пули Габи Браун. Из-за таких пустяков... Втянули девку в непонятно что, да ещё этот дебил, Эрен, начал ржать…

— Он смеялся, узнав о смерти Саши?

— Да.

Совсем непохоже на того Эрена, которого Эрвин знал. Впрочем, он совершил такое злое дело…

— Вряд ли это от злорадства — всё-таки подруга, столько всего вместе прошли.

— Тебя там не было, — огрызнулся Ливай, по-видимому, воспринимавший Эрена в штыки.

— Конечно. Ты же убил.

На этот выпад Ливай лишь хмыкнул. И замолчал, насупившись.

— Мне жаль, что так вышло, — произнёс Эрвин, потому что в такие моменты нужно что-то произносить. Лично ему были совершенно безразличны и Саша, и Габи, и Эрен… Но раз до них есть дело Ливаю, то надо как-то его утешить. — Но ты, по крайней мере, теперь знаешь, что это была её судьба. Твоей полицейской знакомой. И ты совершенно ничего не мог поделать.

— Возможно.

Больше Эрвин не стал в это лезть. Ливай тоном и всем своим видом показывал, что не хочет говорить, и повода не давал. Он изначально не горел желанием вести их эксперимент, и не надо было быть гением, чтобы понять, о чём днём будет идти речь. Бессонница не давала вновь уснуть, и на ум шли мысли: как переубедить, что надо сказать. Как отнестись к одностороннему решению всё прекратить? Наверное, именно из-за этих попыток предугадать все возможные для себя исходы он проснулся чуть-чуть обиженным и уже готовым обижаться всерьёз.

Утром Ливая обычно можно было найти на кухне за приготовлением завтрака, но в этот раз он не двинулся по списку утренних дел дальше мытья посуды — то ли уже поел, то ли решил прогенералить. В воздухе стоял неповторимый синтетический аромат лимона, пахло рассыпчатым чистящим средством. Ливай, не отвлекаясь, энергично отмывал мойку и за шорканьем, с которым металлическая мочалка тёрлась о жесть, совершенно не заметил Эрвина, усевшегося за стол позади него. Ритмичные однообразные движения напоминали движение метронома с низко опущенным грузом — и создавали отвратительное ощущение _патологии_. В противовес этому тихо жужжавший приёмник задорно бормотал: «Нума-нума-ей», старую попсовую песню, напоминавшую о похмельном утре во Фрайберге, когда после проглоченного в два глотка стакана с алказельцером думаешь: «Спасибо, что живой», выходишь на балкон в умытый дождём город, а тот как будто отвечает: «Да не за что, пьянь!» На солнечной кухне воздух был задымлён белой химической пудрой, от которой терпимо, но всё же щекотало в носу. Стараясь присмирить смешанные чувства, Эрвин вновь изучал, как плотно сидит его жёлто-оранжевый фартук на Ливае, которому изначально был не по размеру — слишком длинная верёвка для шеи, да и в ширину изрядно велик. С последним обстоятельством Ливай легко справлялся, плотнее запахиваясь в фартук и перекидывая завязки на живот. А длинную верхнюю петлю он складывал вдвое и завязывал узелок.

И вот, глядя на этот самый трущийся по коже узелок, Эрвин громко, от души чихнул, отчего Ливай подпрыгнул на месте и обернулся. Он испугался резкого звука — показалось даже из-за упавшего на него солнечного света, что лицо его стало таким же белым, как косынка на голове.

— Ты дурак? Мог бы сказать, что пришёл, ты не думал об этом?

Подойдя к кухонной тумбе, Эрвин оторвал большую салфетку от тубы на поставке и утёр нос. И попутно открыл окно.

— Мог, но засмотрелся на тебя. С самого утра, и уже весь в трудах, весь в трудах... Чем занят, кстати?

— Не видишь, что ли? Мойку твою засранную чищу.

— Ты же мыл её недавно.

— Она всё равно грязная. Мы много готовим.

— Согласен. Но как владелец мойки я хочу знать, в каком месте она грязная.

— Да во всех! И чем ближе к сливу, тем грязнее!

Эрвин встал рядом и зажал Ливая в угол.

— Как скажешь. Теперь осталось показать мне это. Давай, я включаю воду, а ты, раз уж на тебе перчатки, смываешь весь порошок.

Ливай чуть повернул к нему голову — и вдруг остановил взгляд. Его глаза замерли светло-серым пятном. Эрвин кожей чувствовал его внутреннее напряжение, чувствовал, как все мышцы Ливая съёживаются коброй, сжимаются пружиной, чтобы распрямиться, когда он прыгнет и вцепится во врага, пуская тому кровь.

— Ты не увидишь. Ты и с мыльной тарелки можешь суп хлебать, — с вызовом произнёс Ливай, будто не понимая всей дурости ситуации.

Какой-то маразм… Эрвин на это только улыбнулся. Включил воду, отрегулировал температуру и кивнул в сторону злополучной мойки. Ливай нехотя, что-то ворча себе под нос, принялся стирать губкой всё чистящее. Когда он пошёл споласкивать поверхность в третий раз, Эрвин закрутил ручки смесителя обратно и дождался, пока вода с урчанием уйдёт в сток. Металл был чистый и сиял на свету, проходящем между занавесками. Только царапины на покрытии выдавали его возраст.

— Она чистая. Спорим, она была такая же чистая вчера вечером, когда я мыл её после ужина?

— Отвали! — Ливай отпихнул Эрвина и прорвался из кухни к лестнице.

Стараясь не отставать, Эрвин следовал за ним.

— Ты пять минут при мне дрючил один угол мойки, которая была уже вымыта. Объяснись.

— Да что же ты прикопался ко мне!

— Объяснись, или я сдаю тебя Фарлану с Изабель и переворачиваю всю твою больничную карту!

— Да ёпта! — не выдержал Ливай и резко обернулся, хлестнув Эрвину по лицу мокрыми перчатками для мытья посуды.

Зажмурившийся Эрвин не удержался на ногах и, схватив Ливая за завязки фартука, уронил его вместе с собой. Углы ступенек больно впились Эрвину в бока, но Ливаю всё было нипочем, он продолжал лупить его перчатками, пока Эрвин не подмял его под себя и не отвёл руку с этой жёлтой резиновой мерзостью. Ливай ещё брыкался какое-то время, но потом со вздохом признал поражение и успокоился. Эрвин в такое быстрое перемирие не верил и расслабился, как будто лежал на кровати. Тем самым придавливая их обоих к острым, неудобным углам ступеней.

— Ты болеешь? С твоей головой всё хорошо? — произнёс Эрвин Ливаю в ухо.

— Я просто задумался, вот и начал её тереть. Просто подумал о Саше и исчез из кухни, вернулся в Пайнс Лейк.

— И часто с тобой такое?

— Задумываюсь? — выдохнул под ним Ливай. — Ничуть не меньше тебя. Встань, ты очень тяжёлый.

И правда, чего это Эрвин? Ну бывает, наверное, он настолько сильно погрузился в воспоминания… Хотя откуда в нём такая зацикленность? Косынка сползла с головы Ливая, чёрные волосы тёрлись о ковёр на лестнице, и наэлектризованные волосинки поднялись, как иглы у ежа. Эрвин провёл по ним рукой, успокаивая взъерошенную шевелюру, себя и взбудораженного Ливая. Близость была приятной, и тело отреагировало на неё однозначно.

— Тяжело дышать, — пожаловался тот. — Извращенец, взял и накинулся средь бела дня.

— Только об этом и думал всё утро.

— Тц, конечно, думал, поэтому я это всё и говорю. Я же тебя насквозь вижу, — Ливай поёрзал под ним и, почувствовав поглаживания по бёдрам, со смешком повторил: — Извращенец! Извращенец как он есть!

Он хотел вытянуть себя на верхнюю ступеньку, цепляясь за ковёр, но тут Эрвин наконец-то решил перевернуться на бок, и из-за этого Ливай дёрнулся, как гвоздь от удара молотка. Умудрился стукнуться затылком о лестницу и медленно сел, шипя и держась за голову.

— Если бы не сон ночью, я бы так сейчас не залип. Давай закончим эту неделю сейчас?

Не зная, как честно ответить, Эрвин молчал. Только положил руку Ливаю на бедро, гладя по ткани фартука. Проведя всю ночь в раздумьях, он по-прежнему колебался — поступиться ли своими интересами и выбрать то, что лучше для Ливая. 

— Только представь! Я перестану страдать из-за ошибки выжившего, не буду просыпаться ночью от ужаса, не будет никаких потерь, чужой скорби...

Казалось бы, что тут думать, надо выбирать Ливая — они вроде как вместе, у них вроде как общий дом, но Эрвина держала мысль, что истории больше не будет. И ничего особенного, никаких предназначений через единодушенничество тоже не будет.

— Мы можем просто быть вместе, обычные мы, понимаешь? — Ливай закончил щуриться и растирать ушибленное место. — Чего молчишь?

— Я понимаю, понимаю, — Эрвин встал, почёсывая все места, которыми приложился о лестницу. Рёбра разнылись, да что ты с ними будешь делать, а? — Конечно, надо прекращать участвовать в снах. Все эти истерики меня тоже выводят из себя. К тому же кто знает, что ещё тебе привидится, может, из-за этого ты совсем с катушек съедешь, и нам всем придётся бегать за тобой со смирительной рубашкой...

Эрвин с трудом заставил себя прекратить этот раздражённый, компрометирующий его с ног до головы трёп. Ливай хмуро уставился на него с каким-то непереводимым на человеческий язык выражением, но протянутую руку взял и поднялся на ноги.

— Я уловил смысл, — кивнул он и, взяв перчатки, спустился обратно. — Рад наконец-то узнать, как всю эту ситуацию видишь ты.

— Да пожалуйста. Обращайся.

— Всенепременно. Завтрак через пятнадцать минут.

Стремительно скрывшись на кухне, Ливай открыл дверь холодильника, а потом опять включил воду. Эрвин пару секунд ждал, что тот сейчас выскочит на порог и ответит что-нибудь гадкое, швырнет тарелкой, но, по всей видимости, ссоры по-ливаевски выглядят не так. А вот молчание, сосредоточенное битьё хозяйственными перчатками по морде и выражение лица, говорящее: «Вот это ты гондон, приятель!» — это по-ливаевски, да.

Как же сложно. Какая сложная эта семейная жизнь!

Завтрак же, наоборот, был простой. Яичница, бекон, лук. Жевали они его молча, Ливай образцово-показательно откидывался на спинку стула и пару раз вздыхал, но Эрвин прикинулся глухим. Потом помыл всю посуду, отскрёб шкварки от сковороды и засел за текучку, которой был занят всю эту неделю, потом ушёл в спортзал, потом вернулся. Делать вид, что он тут живёт один, не составило никакого труда. Видимо, чем-то похожим решил заняться и Ливай, которому не нужно было сегодня в бар. Он спрятался в гостиной. Там нашёл себе потрясающую компанию в виде телевизора, пылесоса и утюга — и занялся своей типичной рутиной выходного дня.

Всё это время, занятое повседневными обязанностями, Эрвин не злился. Но стоило всем хлопотам исчезнуть с горизонта, стоило им с Ливаем сесть за разогретый вчерашний ужин, и всё вернулось. Обида за себя, за свои порушенные планы, посланное куда подальше любопытство. Кино больше не будет, проект лопнул — всем спасибо, все свободны. Остались только сомнительные отношения, которых он вообще-то не просил, и не менее сомнительные декорации, которые хотят стать его домом, но которые похожи на его родной дом, как пластиковая собачья конура — на Собор Парижской Богоматери. И этого он тоже не просил, хотя получил сполна.

Отход ко сну завершил их молчаливую конфронтацию. Ливай сидел на своей половине кровати, читая принесённый из дома любимый ежемесячник «Профессиональная уборка». Эрвин вышел из душа и, толком не обтеревшись, надел пижаму, без которой ему даже спать стало холодно. Он лёг, потянулся выключить светильник, но Ливай его остановил:

— Принеси мне снотворное, пожалуйста.

Эрвин удивился, почему тот не выпил его раньше, но быстро вспомнил, что Ливай не знал и не мог знать, где лежат лекарства. Он довольно избирательно обитал в доме и заходил только туда, где были наиболее обжитые им самим комнаты. А в пустые помещения заглядывал с робостью, предварительно прося разрешения или говоря о своём намерении залезть в какую-нибудь кладовку. В кабинет он и вовсе не совался и никогда в эту Эрвинову обитель не входил, а именно там и лежала аптечка. Точнее, аптечкой её можно было назвать с натяжкой — это был простой пластиковый конверт с пластинками обезболивающих и снотворных таблеток. Несерьёзных, которые продаются без рецепта, но на Эрвине они действовали безотказно. У него были простые проблемы: то голова заболит от бесконечной работы за компьютером, то от тревоги не получится заснуть. Всё остальное лечилось упражнениями, которыми его обучали ортопеды.

Если Эрвин принесёт их, то тогда он будто бы поставит точку в этой истории. Ну уж нет. Не его руками. Ливай хочет всё оборвать? Ну вот пускай это делает сам. Разве это не логично?

— В моём кабинете, правый шкафчик под столом, прозрачный жёлтый конверт. Таблетки «Юнисом».

Ливай не стал медлить и, вдев ноги в тапки, торопливо ушёл в соседнюю комнату. Вернулся со стаканом воды и сел на кровать, показывая на ладони две таблетки и предлагая вместе выйти из мира трёх Стен навсегда.

— Нет, зачем? — удивился Эрвин. — Я ещё досмотрю своё.

— Я и не надеялся на твою солидарность в этом вопросе, — прикрыл глаза Ливай и выпил таблетку. Вторую вместе со стаканом он оставил на своей прикроватной тумбочке.

Он накрыл ноги одеялом и потянулся через Эрвина выключить свет. В темноте его губы оказались прямо на щеке и с чмоканьем сместились ниже, к подбородку, но Эрвин отвернулся и рукой отвёл его от себя.

— Всё, доброй ночи.

Ливай, разумеется, не стал объясняться на ночь глядя, не стал строить из себя саму вежливость и не пожелал хорошего сна в ответ, что могло в принципе значить всё что угодно. Он лёг на бок и вскоре заснул своим законным пустым сном, а Эрвин остался один на один с неуправляемым чувством бессилия. Оно прогоняло сон из головы, сжимало желудок, и всё тело стягивалось в одну длинную большую спираль. Мысль, что Ливая вполне можно понять, не помогала, и пришлось подождать, пока усталость возьмёт своё.

Наутро Ливай ушёл. Его не было в кровати, когда Эрвин проснулся, — только не заправленное одеяло и три прилепленных на простыню ярко-жёлтых стикера. На них был убористо написан следующий текст:

_«Я не хочу больше смотреть на судьбы наших реинкарнаций и знаю, что тебе мой выбор не по душе. А ещё я знаю, что ты просто мной пользуешься, потому что тебе интересно слушать про жизнь, которую мы когда-то жили; что я для тебя как постельная зверюшка, домработница, дизайнер интерьера и чёрт его знает кто. Возможно, что большего я не заслужил, и мне ли вообще требовать этого “большего”?.. Но в любом случае, я не против продолжать нашу совместную жизнь — однако от единодушенничества отказываюсь прямо здесь и сейчас. Твои сны меня не волнуют, меня волнует твоё отношение к моим снам.  
Скажи мне, когда надумаешь что-нибудь путное. До той поры не подходи и не беспокой.  
P.S. Хорошенько подумай»._

Из-за цвета стикера синяя паста казалась чёрной. Не было ни одной помарки, ни одного исправления — сразу видно, что это уже итоговый вариант. Хотелось посмотреть в черновик, где Ливай откровенно называет его социопатом, немецким беспородным кобелем и адреналиновым торчком, который после пережитых трипов не в состоянии поймать даже шагающую пружину, и который ко всем своим годам не поучаствовал ни в одних нормальных близких отношениях. Вообще. Никогда.

Впрочем, это Эрвин уже сам на себя наговаривал. Повинуясь указанию постскриптума, он взял с полки телефон и написал Ливаю: «Я прочитал записку. Мне нужно время, чтобы подумать». Видя, как напротив сообщения исчез жирный кружочек, он вдруг засуетился из-за того, что первым делом не опроверг все разоблачающие и самоуничижительные строки про использование Ливая — и вовремя остановился. Понял, что по сути опровергать нечего.


	13. Невыразимое

После того, как Эрвин поучаствовал в своей последней атаке против Звероподобного титана, у него появилось, о чём подумать.

Когда командор говорил, что готов на всё ради разведки, то чувствовал не наслаждение собственной решимостью, а страх от самого себя: ради дела он мог положить голову под нож гильотины. Когда говорил, что любит Ливая, то испытывал ужас от мыслей, как далеко Ливай за ним пойдёт — тому не к лицу ни публичная казнь, ни смерть. Тот вообще был создан для самого лучшего в мире, и ничего другого командор ему не желал. Слова, которыми они объяснялись, были грубые, неотёсанные — такие огромные, что смысл болтался в них, как шарик в баллончиках с краской. Это такое свойство слов: капитан не всегда понимал командора, но и командор не всегда понимал капитана, пусть они и говорили на одном языке. Однако Эрвин во снах этого недуга был лишен: командор для него был абсолютно прозрачен. Каждая ложь, всякая мысль, любой узел в логических заблуждениях — всё видно, как на ладони.

Чувства у командора Смита были под запретом — и вместе с этим были главной движущей силой. Нерациональные и разрушающие — они мешали быть, как сказали бы сейчас, эффективным; но вот движущиеся в нужном русле, выпущенные на волю в нужное время… Испытывать чувства для него означало незаметно тлеть. Разгораться, гореть, догорать и истлевать в конце. Всю жизнь он откладывал какие-то мысли, желания, расстройства из-за потерь и радости приобретений. Чтобы потом в конце вспыхнуть как спичка, и сделать финальный рывок со скоростью взрыва. А если не повезёт, то ярко сгореть в погребальном костре. Ведь что такое пламя, питающееся трупами? Это тепло посвящённых сердец, исполнивших свой долг, но не выполнивших свои мечты. Это страшная сказка для Эрвина, его дневной кошмар. Он смотрел на апофеоз вылазки с внутренним ужасом — ему не хотелось кончить так же. Хотелось гнить, насытиться влагой, чтобы в пламени его тело струилось никудышным дымом и казалось чёрным пятном. Мёртвое сердце должно быть слабым. Его труп должен быть одинокой свечой в тёмном зале замка. А вот при жизни, перед исходом самого главного её дела, он обязан сиять, как само солнце. Вложить всю душу, всю свою боль в жизнь, рок, судьбу! Так и вышло: перед смертью Эрвин никогда так громко не кричал «Вперёд!», как в Шиганшине. Никогда так не верил в то, что делал, и никогда так остро не чувствовал своё желание не умирать.

Ливай сказал, что командора и всех прочих разведчиков похоронили в земле, когда ткани сгнили и остались лишь скелеты. Никто не горел, было нечему. Командору бы понравилось. Но уж точно не понравилось бы оказаться мёртвым. И не понравился бы исход, который приготовил для него капитан: оставил командора умирать, да и сам остался один. Хотя возможность вернуть командора к жизни была... 

Капитан, как казалось Эрвину, был ничуть не чуднее Ливая. Жёстче, конечно, но быть жёстким — не великого ума дело. Был и покорнее, искреннее, нежнее — но это пришло со временем, так сказывались года совместной службы. Командор называл его «своим сердцем» и при этом привирал: скорее, подразумевалась лишь часть сердца, потому что Эрвин никогда не открывался в полную силу. Капитан, казалось, этого и не требовал, никогда не лез в голову командора и всегда был будто бы снизу, вечно восхищённый, не рассчитывающий встать рядом и заглянуть в глаза, как равный. «Мне тебя не понять», — смиренно говорил он, но командор даже понятия не имел, как жадно его любовник ловит любые крохи сведений о биографии, фантазий о внешнем мире, мыслей о мечтах. Эрвин бы тоже до этого не додумался, если бы не подсказал Ливай. По его словам выходило, что чем сильнее в капитане было недопонимание, тем сильнее крепло желание постичь своего партнёра, и оттого сильнее становилась отзывчивость. Отзывчивость — то качество, которое позволило Ливаю разорвать все узы между ними в день возвращения Шиганшины. Тогда ему открылось, что у командора есть свои противоречия и сожаления. Ему представилось, как Смит ломается под гнётом накопленной вины и амбиций, становится моральным калекой, тратящим всю свою волю на выполнение долга. Предстаёт пустым и полным насилия над собой — и от этой картины сердце Ливая переполнилось сочувствием настолько сильным, что его решением стало приговорить командора к смерти.

Будь Эрвин на месте командора, то точно бы обиделся за этот выбор. Ему думалось: каково это? Оборвать жизнь своего любовника? Не желать пройти с ним по пути падения, а вот так отвергнуть? Принести в жертву своё желание оживить, воссоединиться? Он никак не мог понять этого. Может, капитан получил наслаждение от своего решения? Понравился ли он себе в качестве альтруиста? Или ему попросту нравилось причинять себе боль? Сам Ливай пояснял скупо: «Просто пожалел», и слыша, это Эрвин не мог не поражаться как слепоте, так и жестокости такой жалости. Почему-то никто не подумал, что командор может на самом деле хотеть жить, как любой нормальный человек. И даже мог не пасть жертвой противоречивых чувств в будущем...

О фокусах капитанской жертвенности Эрвин раздумывал во время прогулки по своему району. Дойдя до зелёной изгороди (которая теперь была просто древесной — с приходом ноября все листья облетели), отделяющей Эджуотер от Клиффсайд-парка, он не пошёл дальше, а развернулся в обратном направлении. Огибая людные улицы с жилыми домами, он вновь вернулся на Ривер-роуд и вышел возле супермаркета, в котором сбоку угнездились маленькие тесные магазинчики: тёплая булочная, куда хотелось зайти погреться, один кондитерский магазин, лавка с цветами. За стеклом последней было буйство зелени и пестроты, притягательных в такое серое время года. Эрвин скользил взглядом по букетам, и один из них, жёлто-оранжевый, отчего-то сильно привлёк внимание, даже заставил подойти к себе. В нём были лилии и какие-то другие цветы, похожие на лилии поменьше — Эрвин не знал их названия, но не мог перестать смотреть. Букет напоминал Ливая. Экзотичный для этого асфальтового мира, для сурово-холодной погоды, он заставлял изучать себя и наслаждаться практически тропической дикостью. Несколько ошарашенный произведённым впечатлением, Эрвин вошёл во влажное тёплое помещение. Купил этот букет, но так просто выйти ему не дали — продавец сказал, что цветы не выдержат холода. Впору было устыдиться своей недальновидности, и Эрвин незамедлительно согласился, хотя всё равно не понимал, как эти цветы могут чего-то не выдержать. В них была невыразимая сила, способная радовать, утешать, показывать жизнь... И да, трогательная слабость тоже — поэтому их тщательно упаковали в несколько слоёв бумаги перед выходом на холодный воздух.

Купив вазу в том же супермаркете, Эрвин быстро пошёл домой, стараясь не размахивать букетом. И всё же, как ни крути, как бы оно в итоге ни сложилось, а капитан скрашивал жизнь командора. Отводил от греющих, как печь, переживаний. Укрывал от лишних сомнений, подобных песчаным бурям в какой-нибудь Сирийской пустыне. Поил водой во время скучливой жажды по событиям. Конечно, Эрвин не мог точно знать, как на самом деле всё сложилось бы, если бы капитан одумался и сделал выбор не из-за иллюзии, а по любви. В нём жила уверенность, что всё было бы хорошо. Чудо обязательно бы произошло, и участь живого мертвеца его бы миновала: ему не дали бы ослепнуть от сияния посвящённых сердец, а его духу — сгнить заживо. Да, всё точно сложилось бы неплохо, и они жили бы долго и счастливо. Вот командор и капитан заходят в подвал, очищают остров от гигантов, знакомятся с миром за пределами океана. Вместе, как одно целое, открытые друг перед другом, любящие, уверенные в этом чувстве…

От благих мыслей у Эрвина разомлело в груди так сильно, что, придя домой, он первым делом сел на кухне перевести дух. Из глубин памяти вдруг всплыл смутно знакомый упрёк, произнесённый по-немецки: «Вам надо возрождать тягу привязываться, господин Шмидт». Стало тягостно от своей нечуткости, холодности, гордости. Попытки получить от Ливая информацию о мире трёх Стен вдруг предстали в другом свете и показались неправильными. Нельзя было с ним так, нельзя было не считаться с его чувствами и думать о своей выгоде. Эрвин размотал букет и с нежностью провёл ладонью по хрупким лепесткам и стеблям цветов. Упаковочная бумага нужна, чтобы беречь; возлюбленные нужны, чтобы с ними жить — оба этих заключения для Эрвина почему-то были неочевидны. В приливе чувств он взял в руки телефон и начал писать первое послание, которое пришло в голову:

_«Давай всё позабудем и начнём жить без мира трёх Стен, в конечном счёте это не так важно. Я как-нибудь сам. Ну скучно, ну без смысла жизни, но это обычное для меня дело, а ты очень хороший человек»._

Или как-то так. Не очень убедительно. Мигающий курсор побежал стирать буквы, а потом медленно набирал новый текст.

Прошло полчаса, затем час. Наваждение схлынуло, но оставило после себя приятную уверенность. Проснулся голод, пришлось готовить, потом убирать за собой — вот так в конце концов наступил вечер, а он по-прежнему не знал, как по-человечески сказать, что сейчас чувствует. Иногда было ощущение, что нужные фразы вот-вот появятся у него в голове, но их будто вынимало из сознания. Очень вовремя появившемуся в сети Майку он хотел радостно рассказать про свои злоключения с Ливаем и признаться наконец-то в том, что нашёл единодушенника, но тот отвечал со скоростью черепахи и, казалось, после работы был не в духе. Пришлось отстать.

Невыразимое часто напоминало о себе. Эрвин каждый день разлуки совершал небольшие открытия. Собственный дом ему начал казаться слишком тихим, и случайно появилась привычка включать телевизор на весь день. Тревожно было заходить вечером в сумеречную гостиную со светящимся экраном и никого не находить. Его интересовало мнение Ливая по поводу любых мелочей, о которых он задумывался сам: как «Подземный якорь» пережил весеннюю пандемию, кем были бывшие Ливая, и вообще как он относится к сухим завтракам, которые надо заливать молоком? Эрвин любил похрустеть подушечками, наполненными сладким шоколадным кремом, и запить их чаем, с кем ему разделить эту трапезу? Однажды утром он проснулся от того, что левой руке стало холодно — она сама потянулась на вторую половину кровати и искала тепло. Иногда он каждые пять минут заходил в мессенджер — а вдруг весточка от Ливая? — но приходили только сообщения по работе. Это всё были повседневные мелочи, но из них рождалось чувство, что что-то не так. Скука — сказал бы прагматик. Тоска — возразил бы романтик. Эрвин всю жизнь относил себя к первым. 

И всё же эта бессловесная тоска вынудила Эрвина прийти к Ливаю домой. Ночью внезапно выпал снег и к позднему утру не успел растаять, Эрвин шёл по хорошо заученному им пути, минуя полосы тонкого снежного покрывала в тени зданий и сухие зеленые газоны, на которые падало солнце. Мокрый асфальт блестел, умытый талой водой — ноябрь казался апрелем, и весеннее настроение пришлось как нельзя кстати. На залитую светом веранду дома Магнолии-Черча-Аккермана Эрвин ступил впервые и позвонил в дверь тоже впервые, но его ждало разочарование — на звонок никто не отозвался. Сделав нехитрый вывод, что всё трио в баре, он не торопясь прошёлся по Палисейд-авеню, по дороге загибая пальцы: сказать, что скучает, понимает свою вину, быстро забывает всё плохое, приглашает начать всё сначала. С этим нехитрым списком на уме он спустился в «Якорь». Фарлан встретил его с радостным возгласом, на шум быстро пришла Изабель и вежливо улыбнулась. Ливай не явился.

— А где Ливай? Спрятали вы его, что ли? — спросил Эрвин, облокачиваясь на стойку и ещё раз оглядывая зал. 

— В смысле? — удивился Фарлан. — А его тут и не было.

— Мгм. Валяется дома в кровати и спит как убитый?

— Да почём мне знать. Он же у тебя дома, а не у себя.

— Нет же. Ливай уже неделю как должен был вернуться к вам.

Изабель с Фарланом переглянулись.

— Ливай не возвращался с того момента, как переехал к тебе. На работу не выходил, писал, что плохо себя чувствует из-за сновидений и что живёт у тебя. Мы с ним переписывались, — Фарлан включил телефон и, задумчиво повозив пальцем по экрану вверх-вниз, показал переписку.

Эрвин жадно впился глазами в последнее сообщение. «Всё ок. Правда, скучновато с ним, вечно за компом сидит. Аврал на работе. Думаю, придём к вам не скоро», — писал Ливай вчера вечером. Маленький врунишка, хитрый гном. Но зачем он это придумал? 

— Так что мы его вообще ни разу не видели за эти полмесяца, — подытожил Фарлан.


	14. Быт на троих

Что делать, если пропал человек? Эрвин впервые столкнулся с подобным и не знал ответа на этот вопрос. Наверное, спрашивать знакомых, звонить в полицию, говорить о пропаже… Пропаже ли? Ведь Ливай выходил на связь — правда, писал однообразные мини-отчёты («Привет, всё нормально», «Всё ещё у Эрвина, сны тяжёлые»), но краткость вообще была ему свойственна в переписках (как и точки в конце сообщений, кстати). С ним что-то случилось, что-то щёлкнуло в голове, и он куда-то сбежал.

Изабель и Фарлан, к облегчению Эрвина, взяли все поиски на себя. Объяснив им краткую суть ссоры, он отстранился от этой истории, полностью передав инициативу. Обращение в полицию было последним вариантом, который они рассматривали, и на два часа управляющие «Якоря» стали настоящими профессионалами из колл-центра. Сперва диалоги были простые: «Привет, здорова, Ливай не заглядывал? Ну звони, если зайдёт». Потом решились обратиться к Кушель, матери Ливая, ненавязчиво попытавшись выведать, не бывал ли сынок у неё на неделе, а то они потеряли одну связку ключей от дома, вероятно, растяпа-Ливай где-то посеял. С огромной осторожностью обратились к Блаузам, предварительно отрепетировав — но Изабель всё равно проговорила свою речь скороговоркой: «Простите-извините, быть может, заходил?.. ах, не может, тогда прошу прощения». Звонили в приют сирот, некой Хистории. В последнюю очередь Фарлан набрал какой-то номер из старого справочника, по которому прозвучало следующее: «Медицинский центр Вейла Корнелла? Здравствуйте, можно ли узнать, приходил ли к доктору Зоэ мужчина по фамилии Аккерман? Да, родственник. То есть, я его друг, но… Понятно». После чего он сбросил звонок, небрежно швырнув телефон на стол. И, нахохлившись, устало сел рядом с Эрвином, а Изабель продолжала сонно листать жёлтые листы.

Доктор Зоэ, значит. То-то Эрвин удивлялся, где в жизни их обоих находится Ханджи. Отчего Ливай молчал? Эрвин ему про всех рассказал: про Майка, Найла, Марию. Ему хотелось познакомиться с Ханджи хотя бы на словах... 

— Что-то с ним произошло, — произнёс Фарлан.

— Убежал туда, где никто не в курсе про его единодушенничество, — поделился мыслями Эрвин.

— Куда это? — спросила Изабель. — Так или иначе все в курсе. Тот ещё слух.

— Значит, к тем, кому всё равно.

— У людей на лбу не написано, всё равно им или нет.

Была ещё одна идея: написать Ливаю. Сказать: «Я всё понял, возвращайся»; но у Эрвина не было большой уверенности, что тот придёт по первому зову. А если он вернётся, то дома ему устроят головомойку. Вера Ливая в слова Эрвина, и без того небольшая, станет и вовсе крошечной.

Спустя полчаса вялых перекидываний вариантами они закрыли бар и вернулись домой. «Всё равно номер доктора Зоэ или висит на холодильнике, или валяется где-то в спальне Ливая, — вздохнула Изабель, открывая ключом входную дверь. — Её тоже надо проверить». На звук с мяуканьем выбежал дымно-серый кот.

— Шешечка, уйди, — она отпихнула кота ногой, но тот упорно к ней ластился.

— Это она? — полюбопытствовал Эрвин, глядя на огромные блестящие зрачки животного.

— Он, но кастрированный. 

— А что за доктор Зоэ? — внезапно перевёл он тему, почесав кошака над бровями.

Эрвин прошёл внутрь и увидел, по его мнению, совершенно заставленную гостиную. Из-за стенки выглядывала часть кухни с высоким холодильником, дверца которого была полностью залеплена стикерами, как будто была в шубе.

Или так выглядят обычные жилые дома? Тесные, маленькие… Тёмные какие-то. Он как-то всё-таки больше по квартирам.

— Его психиатр. Он как-то лечился у неё одно время, когда крышей потёк, — ответил Фарлан. Изабель, не переобуваясь в тапки, прошла к холодильнику и начала копаться в этом бумажном ковре. — Пошли в берлогу Ливая, поищем в столе.

Все спальни оказались на втором этаже, общий коридор можно было назвать коридором лишь с натяжкой — это было что-то вроде холла с широким открытым окном. Справа от лестницы было две двери, слева — одна. Очевидно, главная спальня.

— Там спит Изабель. А тут мы: у окна — я, в углу — Ливай.

Берлога — это, конечно, громко сказано. Внутри было очень чисто, но из-за размеров небольшой спальни казалось, что это чьё-то в современном смысле сказочное жилище. Эрвин узнал знакомый минимализм и устойчивую любовь к тёмно-голубому цвету: спокойные шторы, стены, покрашенные в прохладный оттенок голубого, синее покрывало с пёстрым узором-конфетти. Встроенный деревянный шкаф, одноместная кровать, делившая пространство на «до» и «после» окна. Подумалось, что дом, который Ливай так усердно обставлял — это продолжение его комнаты. И всё же скромный размер пространства Эрвина напрягал — и хотя он сам был довольно крупным, дело вряд ли было в этом. Скорее в том, что комната эта была рассчитана на ребёнка, а дом в целом — на семью с не самым выдающимся бюджетом. И вряд ли комната Фарлана чем-то существенно отличалась. 

— Только не сломай ничего, мы в храме чистоты и порядка.

— Ничего страшного, как мне кажется, если что-то уронится. Хозяин должен следить за своими вещами, а не бегать по всему городу.

Фарлан усмехнулся и, выдвинув ящик стола, всмотрелся в содержимое. Потом одним движением вынул кожаный потёртый прямоугольник записной книжки.

— А когда он к ней в последний раз обращался?

— К психиатру? Да вот года четыре назад, что ли. Это связано с тем случаем… Помнишь, мы с тобой говорили? Ливай не рассказал?

— Нет, — честно ответил Эрвин, сев на кровать. Она мягко спружинила под ним. Рассказывать ему что-либо не спешили, но просить открыть завесу тайны тоже не хотелось.

— Хм. Осторожничает, — Фарлан задумчиво пролистнул всю записную книжку и, задвинув ящик, направился к выходу.

— Я немного тут посижу, ты не против?

— А? Конечно! Только будь аккуратным, ладно?

Эрвин только кивнул и, проводив Фарлана взглядом, остался наедине с комнатой Ливая. Было что-то трогательное в этом месте. И в образе жизни — втроём, всегда с друзьями... а друзьями ли? Изабель занимала комнату с двуспальной кроватью, и это значило, что там всегда было место для одного мужчины. И личное пространство, которое ограничено одним лишь закутком на втором этаже. Комната человека, у которого нет семьи, детей и прочих атрибутов «взрослости», не очень-то отличалась от комнаты какого-нибудь подростка. Только на место плакатов, не очень аккуратно приклеенных на скотч, пришли журналы «Профессиональная уборка», на подоконнике, где могли стоять бутылки с дешёвым алкоголем и газировкой, теперь стоял непритязательный кактус. Вместо хаоса и броскости — порядок и скромность. Ливай давно вырос из бунта против этого мира, только и всего. В шкафу лежали вещи, аккуратно уложенные стопочками. Носки жили в выдвижном ящике, трусы были отделены от них перегородкой. Всё чёрное, серое, белое, синее, разумеется — ни одной яркой вещи. Эрвину хотелось покопаться внутри и найти какой-нибудь спрятанный секрет, чтобы потом терроризировать им Ливая во время особого безделья, но он сдержался. Опять сел на кровать, теперь с другой стороны, ближе к окну. На полу лежали домашние тапочки, и Эрвин, поставив рядом свой ботинок, не мог не отметить разницу в размерах. Ноги у Ливая были небольшие, тапки тоже. Очень аккуратные пятки, такая же стопа, которая способна уместиться в ладонях. Как же хотелось обнять её руками, сжать, сдавить несильно и укусить чистые пальцы...

На пороге мяукнули, отвлекая от приятных, но неуместных мыслей. Эрвин обернулся на кота, а тот по-хозяйски, не спеша, проник в комнату и замер чуть поодаль под взглядом чужака.

— Эй, как там тебя, — позвал Эрвин. — Митце, Митце, иди сюда!

Но кот не сдвинулся с места, только с глухим стуком улёгся на бок прямо посреди комнаты, на нагретый солнцем ковёр. Зевнул, встопорщив усы, и зажмурился. Стало так тихо и спокойно, что Эрвин невольно почувствовал сонливость. Будто всё хорошо, всё уже наладилось, разрешилось раз и навсегда.

С усилием Эрвин встал и направился вниз, узнавать новости и, наверное, прощаться. Выматывающая история. Фарлан с Изабелью сидели за столом, чуть ссутулившись.

— Доктор не видела Ливая с последнего их сеанса, — объявил ему Фарлан, когда Эрвин появился перед ними. — У Ливая много знакомых здесь, непросто угадать, куда он приткнулся. Но мы решили позвонить старым друзьям из Нью-Йорка, у которых есть связи. По старой памяти могут помочь, так сказать...

— Это вы про его дядю? Кенни?

— Не-не, всё ещё не зашло так далеко. Это свои люди, пусть и из _тех_ времен.

— Можно ещё самому Ливаю написать…

— Можно. Но не нужно.

Изабель пояснила:

— Пусть думает, что мы думаем, что всё хорошо. Меньше нервотрёпки для нас всех.

— Дело ваше, — Эрвин покачал головой и отлепился от порога. — Сообщите мне, когда появится что-нибудь новое, хорошо? Я домой.

— Слушай. А приходи к нам сегодня на ужин, а? — вдруг предложил Фарлан. 

Изабель чуть нахмурилась, услышав эти слова. Увидев это, любой не поторопился бы с ответом.

— То есть у нас будет ужин, да? А кто готовит? — произнесла она язвительно. Видимо, их кухня видела не одну битву, начавшуюся с этой фразы.

— Ну...

Эрвин вдруг решил, что если дело только в кулинарии, то это отличный шанс для него чуть сгладить впечатление, которое он наверняка производит, и познакомиться поближе. Нужно соглашаться!

— Хорошо. Я тогда могу помочь с продуктами. Надо что-нибудь принести?

— Еды бы, — миролюбиво выдохнула Изабель. — Но если ты согласен, то мы тебе пришлём списочек, чтобы ты не забыл.

— Она тот ещё Гордон Рамзи на кухне, советую взять всё, — громким шёпотом произнёс Фарлан, за что того шлёпнули по ноге.

Не став наблюдать за семейными препирательствами, Эрвин окончательно попрощался и вышел на веранду, где под порывами холодного ветра поскрипывали деревянные качели, подвешенные к потолку. Летом тут, должно быть, очень приятно сидеть, подумал Эрвин. А потом быстро пошёл к себе, где отогрелся в душе, пообедал тем, что было под рукой, и лёг досыпать. Ему увиделся зевающий в тишине кот, чистая уютная комната и Ливай, сидящий на кровати рядом с ним. 

Сообщение звякнуло ровно в шесть, и Эрвин проснулся. Хорошо, что не позже — иначе ночью он банально не смог бы заснуть. Из еды нужно было немного: баклажан, томаты, зелень, бутылка растительного масла. Всё это он набрал в одном магазинчике возле себя, а потом пошёл со всем этим добром к дому Ливая. Разгулявшийся ветер сделал вечер просто невыносимо холодным, а морось испортила любые надежды на хорошую прогулку — а ведь утро было таким очаровательным; и где, спрашивается, оно теперь?

Его ждали, на кухне пахло чем-то запекающимся, и Изабель оказалась вовсе никакой не кухонной тираншей, как опасался Эрвин. Купленное им пошло на навороченный азиатский салат, а готовка была даже увлекательной — хозяева ориентировались на кухне так же, как и гость. Где та сковорода? Чёрная чугунная, которую Ливай всё время перекладывает, отмыть никак не может… Фарлан, где наш уксус? Он же стоял здесь!.. Эрвин, ты видишь соль? Она в красной штуке из стекла; ах нет, она же должна быть теперь в керамической тыквочке… Видно было, что ужин в такой обстановке для них в новинку — все трое живущих в этом доме обычно так или иначе находились каждый день не здесь, а в баре или в гостях. Во время жарки баклажанов во фритюре они открыли окно и закрыли только тогда, когда салат был уже готов. Когда сквозняк исчез, послышался отчётливый запах гари. Изабель обернулась к духовке, дёрнула дверцу на себя — и из горячих недр выползло чёрное облако дыма.

— Ой! Сожгли! — сетовал и охал потеснивший её Фарлан. Вытащив на свет противень, он вновь воскликнул: — Сожгли нахер всю курицу!

Кожа у курицы была чёрная, как у настоящего неполиткорректного негра, а озерцо натёкшего в противень жира масляно тряслось от каждого движения рук. Эрвин засмеялся, и помог Фарлану поставить противень на конфорки, убрав с них всё на стол. Окошко открыли вновь. Лицезрение сожжённой в уголёк курицы явно расстроило Изабель, и взбивала картофельное пюре она молча. Фарлан, расставляя тарелки, явно пускал слюни на азиатский салат, пахнущий кунжутным маслом. Эрвин тоже был голоден.

Не считая небольшого запаха гари на кухне, которую источала жертва кулинарного искусства, ужин вышел очень неплохим. На шум отодвигаемых стульев прибежал кот, который начал стенать — и Изабель пришлось выдавить в его миску холодной полужидкой пакости из пауча. Шешечка зачавкал, будто не ел целый день, бедолага. Эрвин понабрал себе всего и сразу, а Фарлан преимущественно хрустел баклажаном и был готов выскрести всю салатницу себе в тарелку. Изабель же явно была из тех людей, которые считают, что еда без мяса — не еда, и достала из холодильника копчёный бекон, который сама же подъела. Подкрепившись, она с легкостью завёла разговор, который получился обо всём сразу: о том, что они тут живут уже давно, и не сказать, чтобы их жизнь была похожа на холостяцкую, но и на традиционно семейную тоже не похожа. «Впрочем, если кто-нибудь захочет остепениться, — она обратила на Эрвина пристальный взгляд, — то никто никого не держит, мы это уже обговорили». А ещё о том, что старик О'Ривз, державший сеть пивных «Якорей» по всему Нью-Йорку, разорился и перед смертью раздал свой бизнес всем, кто был готов его подобрать. Наследников руины не привлекали, как, видимо, и управленчество в целом — это понятно было потому, что сварливого деда никто не остановил в его надежде на постоянных посетителей. Ибо с появлением конкурентов тот решил не вкладываться в рекламу, а уверовать в своё имя. Что ж… С Ливаем же Изабель познакомилась, по её словам, когда работала певицей в баре, а Фарлан был их общим знакомым, который, если так можно сказать, свёл их вместе. «На самом деле в этой истории так много случайностей, что рассказывать её придётся целый час. Давненько я ею уже не делилась», — призналась Изабель, но в этот момент Фарлану позвонили. Он уже встал из-за стола, чтобы отлучиться поговорить, но тут же посмотрел на экран и сел. Изабель настороженно замолкла, Эрвин напрягся — отчего-то ему показалось, что новость будет плохой. «Да, это я. Потеряли, да. Он цел? Нет, мы в Джерси, но есть машина. Куда ехать? Да, я знаю дорогу». 

Закончив звонок, он выдохнул:

— Ливая на скорой отвезли в Пресвитерианскую больницу, отделение неотложной помощи на шестьдесят восьмой улице — это куда он к Ханджи ходил. У него отравление снотворными таблетками, нашли пачку в руке. Сказали, будет жить, но из-за анамнеза есть подозрение на попытку суицида.

Суицида?..

— Надо ехать, — тут же встала Изабель и отставила тарелку. — Я в гараж, открывать дверь.

— Ханджи сказали первой, она позвонила нам. Слава богу, что они не додумались позвонить Кенни или Кушель! — радовался Фарлан. — Кенни и так считает Ливая неблагонадёжным, не хватало ещё «попытки суицида», он же тогда ему вздохнуть не даст!

— Это же только подозрение, Ливай, должно быть, даже не в сознании сейчас… — пробормотал Эрвин. Что-то он не ожидал, что всё может обернуться так серьёзно.

— Кенни этого достаточно, поверь!

Они обулись, накинули куртки. Фарлан взял пальто Изабель, выключил свет, и, закрыв дверь, они вышли к машине. Изабель уже завела пикап (видавший виды «Ниссан Навара» или, как было написано на кузове «Фронтир», воистину покоритель всего мира — Эрвин помнил, как на таком же автомобиле рассекал в школе экстремального вождения ещё в Берлине) и сидела на водительском месте. Фарлан посчитал это неправильным, открыл её дверь и попросил вылезти. Началась сцена, а Эрвин стоял, как истукан, всем сердцем желая исчезнуть из этого гаража и оказаться в Ист-Сайде, в госпитале, в холле напротив палаты Ливая. Рассерженная Изабель, которая всё-таки вылезла, его заметила и запальчиво сказала:

— Ты! Думаешь, тебе надо ехать?

Эрвин вскинул брови.

— А почему нет? — холодно осведомился за него Фарлан и почесал бровь.

— Это же из-за него Ливай напихал в себя таблеток. Эрвин сам сказал, что они поссорились, может, у того в палате будет приступ…

— Не начинай. Залезай назад и не начинай, — отмахнулся Фарлан.

Мало реагируя на чужие истерики, Эрвин сел в машину на место рядом с водительским и, пристегнувшись, обернулся к надувшейся Изабель. Как девчонка, честное слово.

— Он же хотел избавиться от снов, а не от меня, — сказал он, но ответа не получил.

Закрыв дверь гаража, они тронулись. Навигатор проложил путь до медицинского центра через мост Вашингтона и далее по Гарлем Ривер Драйв, дорога должна была занять двадцать пять минут. Целых полчаса, которые Эрвину было суждено провести, как на иголках. Мало того, что новость о Ливае его шокировала — ну почему всё случилось именно так? — так он ещё впервые за четыре года оказался настолько близко к лобовому стеклу. В мозг начали вкрадываться смутные предощущения, ожидание удара и полета. Обычно, если приходилось ехать в такси, Эрвин садился на заднее сиденье. И хотя скорость, с которой вёл машину Фарлан, была небольшая, у Эрвина захватывало дух и перехватывало дыхание. Он вдруг как будто прозрел и начал видеть кучу способов умереть — что на мосту, что на тесных улицах города, заставленных припаркованными машинами. От паники его отвлекло радио — Фарлан, поняв, что разговаривать никто не будет, включил «Мегу», по которой негромко заплясала испаноязычная попса. Это успокаивало.

Они остановились у больницы, не доезжая до шлагбаума, припарковались, и Изабель вышла первой. Не дожидаясь их, она на ходу надела плащ и свернула за угол белоснежного высокого здания, пока Фарлан закрывал дверь.

— Что с ней? — спросил Эрвин, аккуратно выйдя на дорогу и стараясь не задеть багажник машины, стоявшей перед их капотом.

Они быстро шагали в сторону входа. Госпиталь был огромный и казался бесконечным, даже не верилось, что столько людей единовременно может болеть в городе — разве что во время пандемии.

— А, не обращай внимания. Переживает, что Ливай перестал её трахать.

— В смысле?

— В смысле — мы взрослые, и мы живём втроём, — наспех объяснился Фарлан. — Семья на троих, понимаешь? Секс вдвоём, секс втроём — всё это наш быт.

Не то чтобы Эрвин был как-то неприятно поражён услышанным (наоборот, его догадки только подтвердились), но было непонятно, почему ему об этом говорят спустя четыре месяца и вообще именно _сейчас_.

— Э, подожди, как это связано?..

— C Ливаем всегда приходилось много возиться, и мы не в первый раз в такой ситуации. Не то чтобы он постоянно пил таблетки до потери пульса, нет. Просто он нездоровый. С ним постоянно что-то случается, и мы к этому уже привыкли. Но сам посмотри, в больнице сказали, что Ливай в порядке — а Изабель всё равно срывается. Дело не в внезапном исчезновении. Она реально как на иголках последнее время.

— Может это просто волнение за друга?.. Или кем он ей там приходится. Поэтому столько эмоций.

Задумчиво посмотрев в сторону, Фарлан размышлял над услышанным, но в итоге своего мнения не изменил:

— Вряд ли. Это все из-за вашего романа.

— Тц, — повторил Эрвин восклицание Ливая и остановился. — Могли бы сразу сказать, что вы друзья с привелегиями, я бы к вам не лез.

Фарлан обернулся. Выглядел он удивлённым, но не злым — как будто кто-то при нём сказал, что Земля плоская, а ему надо доходчиво объяснить, отчего всё не так.

— Как ты себе это представляешь? Ливай с самого начала видел, как вы кувыркались в постели. Он буквально с первого дня начал тарахтеть, что у него наметилась грандиозная любовь.

«Ему меньше надо было смотреть телепередач», — подумал Эрвин, но вслух не сказал. А ведь и правда, могли ли они с Ливаем бы быть единодушенниками, не нарушая личную жизнь друг друга? Кажется, нет. Будто было возможно зайти в бар, заказать пива и на манер обсуждения прошедшего футбольного матча сказать: «Слушай, приятель, мне такое приснилось! Я вернулся без руки и признался тебе, как звенели от недотраха яйца, когда я скакал обратно в Трост. Как мы потом трахнулись! Прямо в моей больничной койке! Всегда болею за нашу с тобой команду в постели, секс был десять из десяти!» А сидящие рядом люди тоже греют уши, все смеются, выпивают за очередную хорошую историю про то, как командор засадил капитану.

Вот это была бы реклама заведения!

— Конец нашей компании, — пожал плечами Фарлан, подталкивая Эрвина к дверям в госпиталь.

— Я не знал. Прости меня.

— Бывает. Я-то примирился с этим — столько времени прошло. Буду жить с Изабель, а вот сама Изабель… Она у нас самая вспыльчивая, подолгу переживает, но её согласие есть. Устаканится.

Подходя к ухоженному (так и думалось, что стерильному) входу, он задумчиво сказал:

— Главное, чтобы Ливай был счастлив. А с этим пока не очень, верно?

Эрвин улыбнулся, но грустно. Главная загвоздка была в том, что он совершенно не знал, как обеспечить Ливаю это счастье.


	15. Посещение больного

Доктор Эндрю К. Маккивер (тот так и представился, произнеся только одну букву второго имени) выглядел совершенно несвежим, особенно это было заметно на фоне его белоснежного халата. С пробором, рыжий, видавший лучшие дни, он непринуждённо сопровождал всю их компанию в палаты общей терапии и по пути рассказал, что Ливая спасла бдительная подруга по фамилии Рал. После работы та зашла помыть руки и увидела, как её друг спит одетым в ванной; на попытки растормошить он никак не реагировал, и она вызвала скорую. Доктор, остановившись возле двери, пояснил:

— Передозировка залеплоном, «Сонатой». Этот препарат мисс Рал порекомендовал, точнее, выписал её психотерапевт, флакон стоял в шкафчике над раковиной. А ваш друг взял и выдул все пилюли, потом ещё и запил джином. Видимо, понравился зелёный цвет, — съехидничал доктор, но паузы для гнусного смешка не сделал. — Когда откачали, то он сказал, что кошмары не дают ему спать.

Все трое тоже остановились, внимая неприятным словам. Эрвин зацепился за фамилию незнакомки и задумался — как выглядела эта Петра? Была такой же отважной искренней девочкой, какой она запомнилась Эрвину, или выросла в строгую мисс Рал, поджарую от постоянной охоты за финансами? Сколько ещё у Ливая знакомых, связанных с его прошлой жизнью?

— В любом случае, он ещё побудет здесь, до завтрашнего утра точно. Нужен будет сеанс с психиатром, сейчас их в госпитале нет. Потом мы выпустим его. Он ведь ещё и ушёл из дома, я правильно понял?

По возникшей паузе стало понятно, что это вопрос.

— Народ, я спра... 

— Да, видимо, хотел уйти туда, где никто не в курсе… — забормотал Фарлан.

— Не в курсе чего? — допытывался доктор Маккивер.

— Что ему постоянно снятся сны о прошлой жизни. Из-за единодушенничества, — мрачно пояснил Эрвин и на секунду посмотрел в узкое окно в двери палаты.

Через него можно было различить освещённую кровать, на которой спокойно лежал пациент — Эрвин не стал всматриваться в лицо, отвернувшись прежде, чем на него посмотрят в ответ.

Услышав новость о единодушенничестве, доктор изумился, и на усталом лице появилась неверящая улыбка. Будто ему сказали, что завтра у него оплачиваемый выходной (в котором он, судя по виду, очень нуждался), — новость радостная и чудесная.

— Да вы что? А кто его партнёр?

— Я, — скрепя сердце признался Эрвин. Ему не нравились любые ситуации, где надо было выставлять напоказ свои по определению близкие отношения с другим мужчиной, но это был вопрос в лоб. Точнее, вопрос принципа — если не признаться в связи, то это равносильно отказу от неё.

— О-о, я пятый раз в жизни вижу пару единодушенников. Редкий случай. М-м, поздравляю, конечно, — несколько цинично произнёс доктор Маккивер, и было непонятно, издевается ли он над ним или просто не изменяет своей манере общения? — Я вообще-то не думал, что единодушенничество может спровоцировать пожирание психоактивных веществ. Скорее, оно к свадьбе и любви до гроба, как в передаче с той телеведущей, как её…

— Кристиной Пэкуин?

— Да-да, вот с ней. Но вообще это всё та ещё метафизика, — с заминкой признался доктор, разглядывая их троих. — Так что тут я могу только посочувствовать. И порекомендовать зайти к психиатру.

— Обязательно, — прохладно согласилась Изабель. Глядела она при этом на Эрвина.

— Не перенапрягайте пациента. Пятнадцать-двадцать минут, не больше.

Оставивший их доктор ушёл в ту же сторону, откуда они пришли. Эрвин слабовольно проводил его взглядом, следя за развевающимся халатом. Может, доктор обернётся с усмешкой или как-то даст знать о своём мнении насчёт геев-единодушенников? Кто знает, что обычно скрывается за вежливым: «О-о, ну надо же!»?

Перед входом все замешкались, и Изабель воспользовалась этим — отвела Эрвина в сторону.

— Побудь тут. Мы спросим у Ливая, как он себя чувствует и хочет ли он тебя видеть, хорошо?

Хотелось возразить, но в предложении было рациональное зерно, отвергать его было глупо. Ливай — пациент. Он априори слабее себя обычного, поэтому не стоит его перенапрягать сложным и способным превратиться в конфликт общением.

— Как скажешь.

Она удовлетворённо улыбнулась, а Фарлан на несколько секунд поднял взгляд вверх в подобии тому движению, которое называют «закатить глаза». Вместе они зашли в палату. Дверь легко открылась и по виду была, как полый пластик, а дребезжащая ручка ощущения особой прочности не создавала. Однако когда звякнула защёлка, комната с Ливаем полностью отделилась от коридора и как будто даже исчезла. Оттуда не доносилось и звука, и Эрвин даже начал сомневаться, говорят ли они вообще. Или молча смотрят друг на друга, понимая, что их проверенный годами союз рушится ради непонятно каких отношений? Которые к тому же могут привести к не самым радужным последствиям? Как привели сейчас, например.

Что-то было в этом роковое и несправедливое, будто море разбило лодку, в которой трое закадычных друзей-рыбаков долгие годы плавали и добывали себе рыбу. Случился шторм и расколол их союз: двое удержались на борту разрушенной шлюпки, а третьему достался обломок, с которым он еле держится на плаву. Двое возвращаются домой, а третий, бедолага, попадает на чужбину, в пустыню, где жарко, вокруг миражи о желанном, иллюзии о былом, и жажда о море, и одни бескрайние сожаления вместо высохших слёз.

Эрвин не хотел ни разбивать той лодки, ни быть пустыней. Но решать это было не ему. И не Ливаю.

За раздумьями время пробежало быстро — Эрвин не замечал ожидания, пока в коридоре не показались сначала Фарлан, а потом и Изабель, в равной степени притомившиеся и молчаливые. Впору было заподозрить, что они услышали от своего друга что-то тяжёлое и неперевариваемое, но по спокойствию обоих этого было не понятно. Скорее, попросту расслабились и наконец-то наговорились.

— Всё в порядке?

— Да. Заходи к нему, — Изабель обратилась к Эрвину с лёгкой улыбкой. — Он под чем-то, спокойный, как слон. Так даже лучше, на самом деле.

В палате был полумрак от светильника над кроватью — люминесцентная перекладина в освещении всех углов явно не преуспевала, но явно и не должна была. Ливай лежал под ней белокожий и бодрствующий, закутавшийся в одеяло. Белая тесёмка на краю воротника прилегала к шее, и было ощущение, будто он всё время ёрзает в просторной больничной одежде.

— Привет, — тихо поздоровался Ливай, чуть повернув голову.

Аппараты рядом с кроватью были выключены, рядом стояла капельница с заполненным на треть пластиковым пакетиком. Всё говорило о том, что Ливай сегодня здесь лишь ночует. Эрвин присел на стоящий рядом с кроватью стул.

— Привет. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Нормально, — под одеялом ладонь правой руки прижалась к животу. — Немного мёрзну тут.

Напротив них висел на стене кондиционер, но так как на нём не светилось никакого индикатора, Эрвин не мог узнать, работает ли прибор, или нет.

— Тут тепло, — только и оставалось ему отметить. В наступившей тишине разговор не зачинался. — Доктор Маккивер нам всё рассказал. Зачем ты проглотил столько пилюль?

— Это случайность. Да к тому же всё обошлось — мне промыли желудок и поставили капельницу.

— Я не об этом. Зачем?

Ливай поджал губы и долго их не разжимал. Он стал похож на свою фотографию, и в тишине палаты это выглядело леденяще. К счастью, потом Ливай усмехнулся и развеял ужасное впечатление. 

— Я хотел спать, но при этом не видеть снов. Теперь во снах я всё вижу и помню, с таблетками или без них. Химия меня не берёт.

Ливай произнёс это безразлично, как будто рассказывал, как готовил яичницу себе на завтрак. Эрвин легко мог представить, каким сильным подспорьем были таблетки, и мог понять чувства лишившегося их Ливая — но не находил никаких внешних подтверждений этой потери. «Да. Он определённо под “чем-то”». 

— И когда ты ушёл из дома — тоже?

— Да, с первой ночи. Я тогда заснул и проснулся. Больше старался не спать, надеялся, что мне повезёт и с новыми лекарствами получится забыться, — Ливай медленно моргнул и поделился: — Теперь же я думаю, что в этом мне поможет только наркоз.

— Мог бы сразу сказать. Мы бы так не волновались.

— Нет, мне надо было испробовать себя. К тому же мы поссорились.

— И всё равно мы все перепугались, когда ты исчез. Я пришёл к тебе сегодня в «Якорь», а мне говорят, что ты у меня. Твои закрыли бар на день, всех подняли на уши. Хорошо хоть, что ты не исчез на месяц.

— Мне уже рассказали. Прости, — произнёс Ливай без какого-либо раскаяния.

— Ты какой-то вялый. Что с тобой?

— Думаю, это частичное влияние «Сонаты». Она ещё в крови.

— Разве тебе не поставили капельницу?

Услышав этот вопрос, Ливай будто вспомнил, что у него есть левая рука. Он пошевелил ею, и трубка с лекарством задёргалась.

— Скорее всего, ещё недостаточно подействовала.

«Как бы то ни было, всё, что идёт, идёт к лучшему, — подумал Эрвин. — Меньше напряжения». В букете цветов у него на кухне и то больше жизни. Наверное, надо было принести их сюда, поставить рядом? Хотя зачем, Ливай же здесь всего лишь на день, это совершенно лишнее... 

Впервые за всё время их разговора Ливай задал вопрос:

— Можно узнать, зачем ты заходил в «Якорь»?

— Чтобы тебя вернуть. Хотел написать, что принимаю твоё решение насчёт единодушенничества, но никак не мог выразить словами. То есть я бы разрешил тебе пить снотворные таблетки, чтобы ты не видел сны и жил со мной спокойно. Но впредь про прошлые жизни я говорить не хотел бы. 

— Ты что, отказываешься от снов?

— Я отказываюсь от твоих снов. И оставляю свои за собой, они не причиняют мне вреда. Правда, я не знаю, имеет ли это решение смысл, если всё сложилось так.

Ливай улыбнулся краем губ и вынул руку из-под одеяла. Эрвин с готовностью обхватил его кисть, чтобы согреть её с двух сторон — особенно холодными были пальцы.

— Спасибо, что был готов пойти на это ради меня. А-ах, какой ты тёплый, — вздохнул Ливай, медленно отвернув голову. — У меня мурашки по коже от тебя...

Всё разрешилось. Эрвин приник губами к его костяшкам и лбом прижался к тыльной стороне ладони. Это напоминало вилку электроприбора в розетке. Существуя по отдельности, они бесполезны, но только вместе через них течёт ток. Жизнь. «Как бы ни сложилось дальше, всё у нас будет хорошо», — поверил Эрвин и, очарованный этой мыслью, наслаждался ощущением взаимности.

Однако Ливая волновало что-то иное. Набрав в грудь воздуха, он медленно произнёс:

— Быть может, тебе кажутся странными мои реакции и поведение. Но есть кое-что, что сильно повлияло на меня и что я не могу забыть. Ты должен знать.

Усевшись прямо, Эрвин выпустил ладонь Ливая. Но та ухватилась за его пальцы и завела руку под одеяло. Стиснула. Ливай задышал неспокойно, будто ему не хватало воздуха. В его взгляде читалась не решимость, а просьба.

— Обещай, что не будешь меня осуждать.

— Ливай, что ты…

— Обещай мне!

— Обещаю. Что ты натворил?

Ливай вытянулся на кровати, но даже получив требуемое, не пришёл в себя. Естественно, ведь верить обещаниям не судить — это как наказ не думать о слоне. К рассказу он подступался секунд пять — казалось, что целую вечность, — и всё же начал: 

— Я... однажды убил человека. Всё началось с того, что я сказал Кенни и Роду о своём намерении выйти из семейного подряда. Помнишь, я рассказывал, что после смерти Саши мне было невыносимо продолжать? Я перестал понимать, зачем мне такая работа, где постоянно кто-то умирает, непонятно ради чего. Так вот, спустя полгода я наконец-то решился об этом заявить. Меня долго не отпускали, естественно, да и что значит «отпустить», если ты находишься под крылом у Рейссов, в их политико-криминальной бизнес-среде? Что у меня ни спроси, то я знаю. Что мне ни прикажи, я всё сделаю. Для такого, как я, выход был только один — ногами вперёд. Роду в целом-то было всё равно, для него нет незаменимых людей, пусть я и воспитывался рядом с его детьми и даже застал его самого молодым неумехой при более сознательном брате Ури, а вот дядя принял новость в штыки. Я же ему был как сын, а уходящий из семьи сын — это не всегда радость.

В общем, я настоял на своём, и дядя таки сдался. Он переговорил с Родом, тот согласился меня отпустить — и за это дяде спасибо, потому что вряд ли бы я добился своей свободы без его голоса. Тем не менее Кенни со злости навалил на меня работы для, так сказать, компенсации и ему, и Рейссам, и всему миру от неблагодарного меня. Он знал, что я не люблю прямое насилие, что я не умею и не хочу никого бить и убивать — но всё же дал мне такое испытание. Я сцепил зубы и закатал рукава — что ещё мне было делать? Мне нужно было отвязаться от Рейссов раз и навсегда. Работа была как на подбор и вся с подвохом — не с бумажками копаться и руки жать, а ходить по домам, взимать долги. Другу сына Рода, уважаемому мистеру Жан-Луке Бильотти из Ньюарка — отпетому бандиту из итальянской мафии, на самом деле, — много кто в городе задолжал деньжат. Он совсем недавно вступил в свои права и решил взять со всех патронируемых новый взнос — очевидно, в качестве подарка, — но далеко не каждый был к этому готов. И вот Кенни решил, что будет уместно направить меня к ним. Разумеется, часть полученных вымогательством денег должна была поступить Рейссам.

Всё шло гладко. Одинаково плохо, конечно, но с беспределом так всегда: шутка ли — проникать в чужие дома, требовать денег, пугать хозяев? Обычно это были владельцы магазинов, мелких сетей супермаркетов, разных салонов и клубов, которые не смогли дать взнос новому управителю. Вместе с Джо, моим напарником, мы угрожали им неприятностями с Семьей (которая мафия), тюремными сроками, что это посещение последнее, что потом мы перережем всю родню во сне, и так далее, и тому подобное. Моей задачей было это сказать, содрать все возможные деньги и уйти. А Джо, который был натурально как шкаф, когда слышал хоть какой-то звук, напоминавший возмущение, распахивал пиджак и сжимал рукоятку оружия. Иногда я думал, что это он хочет пристрелить меня.

Ливай невесело фыркнул, прерывая свой монотонный рассказ. Эрвин не находил в этом ничего смешного, ему не нравилась ни история, ни то, чем занимался Ливай.

— Тёмные у тебя дела.

— Да. Тёмные. Как в дерьме искупался.

Но я старался об этом не думать, просто терпел, ждал обещанной свободы. Так вот, в одном доме произошла совершенно дикая ситуация. И я до сих пор не знаю, как всё вышло — видимо, звёзды сошлись так… Заслышав, что идёт сбор дани, некоторые семьи умчались за город, поэтому не впервой нам было наведываться в пустые дома и заниматься грабежом, чтобы хоть что-то принести в карман Жан-Луки. Однажды в одном таком доме мы перебирали шкафы в кабинете, и к нам вдруг вышел мальчик, подросток. Он сказал, что родители прячутся в подвале, откуда вход с улицы, что всё наворованное находится там же и что он проводит нас. Ну, мы и пошли — терять нам было нечего. Вслед за мальчиком мы вошли под дом и увидели, что его мать с отцом прячутся в натуральном бункере, будто они всю жизнь готовились к ядерному удару. Всё у них там было обустроено: диваны, телевизор, холодильник с плитой, и коротали они так уже явно не одну неделю, ожидая, когда мафия даст о себе знать. Женщина вся была в фенечках, она как шла от плиты с яичницей, так её и перевернула. Оба с виду были какие-то хиппари, отец вообще вылитый Леннон на минималках, на стене флаг Израиля. Ну вот что я должен был подумать? В общем, мне ясно стало одно — семья тут себе на уме, и деньги действительно при них; но ни отец, ни мать не пожелали в этом сознаваться. Я уже порядком устал, это был второй пустой дом за ночь и, разумеется, чтобы ускорить процесс, вытащил пистолет. Женщина закричала, и я хотел выстрелить в стену, но мальчик, который нас привёл, вдруг выпрыгнул между нами. Видимо, решил, что я стреляю в неё. Я видел, как он появляется передо мной, и точно помню, что было одно мгновение, за которое я мог бы отдёрнуть руку, усилием воли отвести палец, однако я был будто в трансе. Нажал на спусковой крючок и выстрелил прямо в ребёнка. Попал под шею, сразу и насмерть. Родители взвыли, и пока я раздумывал, как же так получилось, Джо застрелил обоих. Сначала её, а потом его. Потом заметался по помещению и нашёл в складном диване сумку с наличностью, мы взяли её и дали дёру как можно дальше от этого места. По дороге поругались в хлам и спрятались в мотеле к северу от города. Я не понимал, зачем он застрелил родителей, а он не понимал, зачем я выстрелил в ребёнка. В номере я впал в прострацию, и Джо начал попрекать меня — мол, я слабак и нюня; ночью он всё никак не унимался, навалился на меня и изнасиловал. Животное, а не человек. Но и я не лучше, мне было больно, и поэтому я не сопротивлялся.

Эрвин убрал свою вспотевшую руку и провёл ею по лицу. Ливай зачем-то повторил этот жест.

— Что было дальше?

— А дальше полиция нашла маску Джо в верхнем доме этой семьи. Он оставил её на кухне, в ней трудно было дышать и переворачивать мебель. Жан-Лука решил защитить Джо, но сделал это только из-за денег, которых мы наскребли где-то полмиллиона. Он предложил ему взять всю вину на себя, дать адвокатам скостить срок до минимального и спокойно вернуться в семью уже с привилегиями. Так себе план, конечно, но Джо согласился — если бы не согласился, то он, считай, был бы сам за себя.

Вечером в тот же день он приехал ко мне на съёмную квартиру, и всё опять повторилось: он обвинял меня, что это я подстрекал его к убийству взрослых, потом говорил, что возьмёт на себя вину, но потребует взамен каких-то благ. Каких — он не знал, но мы всё равно переспали. В конце недели его поймала полиция, и в следующем месяце было слушание, на котором суд присяжных осудил его на пятьдесят лет, а это значило, что он даже в самом радужном случае выйдет где-то в две тысячи сороковом году. Через два месяца он удавился в камере, в предсмертной записке написал: «Гори в аду, Ливай».

— А было это когда?

— В десятом году. Десять лет назад.

— А та семья?

— А что она? Гр… Отец семейства был скользким ужом, работал доктором днём и лечил всех бандитов Ньюарка ночью. Наркотики распространялись через него, и те деньги из сумки были не краденые, а скорее заработанные на чёрном рынке. С женой, Дина её звали, они были слегка не в себе и увлекались разными идеологиями, к тому же Дина утверждала, что имеет аристократическое прошлое, намекала на Британскую королевскую семью… Кто знает, быть может, они что-то употребляли. Их сын, Зик, оказался между молотом и наковальней — каким-то образом он был приближен к семье Бильотти и воспитывался наравне с племянницей Жан-Луки в лучшей школе. Отлично знаю это ощущение — когда попадаешь из странной бичевальни, в которой прожил большую часть жизни, в дом с полуаристократическими порядками, где даже на обед выходишь в костюме. На детей это производит фантастическое впечатление, и я не про обеды, конечно, — ведь в криминальном мире ценности совсем другие. Власть, расчёт, сила. А кровные родственники мальчика мало что ценного могли ему дать: делай мир, а не войну, подставь щёку, не делай зла. Я, конечно, могу лишь догадываться, потому что всей картины мне никогда не узнать, но врач явно решил обмануть Жан-Луку, и не в последнюю очередь из-за Зика, который после общения с Семьёй своих предков-то стал недолюбливать. Считал слабыми, зависимыми, быть может, сумасшедшими. Наверное, поэтому к нам и вышел — хотел, чтобы мы запугали родителей, дали ему вернуться туда, где сила. Сам-то он насмотрелся на шестёрок с оружием и потому ничего не боялся. А когда решил, что я сейчас убью Дину, проняло. Стало страшно за мать.

Такая это всё тупость.

Выслушав все эти откровения, Эрвин молчал. Молчали даже стены, поражённые услышанным — впрочем, о том, что могли слышать стены в цитадели боли, Эрвин не брался судить.

— Я раскаиваюсь и не знаю, может ли меня что-либо простить. Столько горя и зла от одного меня. Представь, что было бы, если бы я не выстрелил.

— Ничего бы не случилось, и вы продолжили бы грабить дома.

Ливай кивнул и присмотрелся к лицу Эрвина.

— Ну вот, ты осуждаешь.

— Скорее, не одобряю. Ощущение, что это рассказы о другом человеке.

— Да, я тоже так чувствую. Что теперь живу не свою жизнь теперь, и получаю не то, что заслужил.

Эрвин не знал, на самом деле, как к этому относится, и даже не мог понять, как к этому относиться вообще. Заслужил или нет? Полиаморную семью, свой бар, свой спокойный дом, единодушенника. Живую мать, неискалеченное здоровое тело, хобби. Какая разница, ему ли судить? Он сам не знал, сознался ли бы он в убийстве. Выстрелив, он мучился бы виной? Нет, правда, в нём и сейчас, когда он просто сидел на безопасной территории, не было сочувствия ни к этому ребёнку, Зику, ни к его родителям, ни к получеловеку-полуживотному Джо. Ему было жаль их, он знал, что так нельзя, что жизнь имеет ценность, умом он понимал, что это всё цепь реакций, одна за другой — но сочувствовать?.. Знать, что сделал бы на месте Ливая?.. Для Эрвина всё это было нереально. А ещё эта история с изнасилованиями…

— Я бы хотел сказать, что полностью понимаю тебя, но не могу. Нет в моей жизни поступка, который мог бы сравниться с твоими.

— И слава Богу, Эрвин, — неловко улыбнулся Ливай, с волнением глядя на свою пустую руку и шевеля пальцами. Будто она онемела.

Поняв значение жеста, Эрвин поднялся. Вновь взял Ливая за руку и коснулся губами его лба. Ливай попытался обнять Эрвина в ответ, но дёрнулся из-за иглы в левой руке. Капельница кончилась.

— Не бойся, ты мне не опротивел, я всё ещё хочу с тобою быть. Я не осуждаю тебя ни в чём. Выздоравливай и возвращайся к нам завтра. 

«Но и невиновным я тебя не считаю», — закончил про себя Эрвин, на мгновение задумавшись, стоит ли это говорить вслух. Или момент упущен.? Но Ливай будто почувствовал эту мысль и, невзирая на близость их тел, успел отстраниться, уйти в себя. Он зашептал, чем-то глубоко заворожённый:

— Всякий раз, когда я это вспоминаю, когда оказываюсь убийцей, вольным или невольным, я будто тону и толща воды так давит, так давит…

В дверь постучали, и тут же зашёл доктор Маккивер.

— Ну, что вы тут делаете, воркуете?

Они вздрогнули, а тот, оценив их позу, саркастично вскинул бровь и без всякого чувства такта встал по другую сторону кровати, рядом с капельницей.

— Мистер Смит, уже час прошёл с нашего разговора в коридоре. Уходите немедленно, ваше время вышло.

Ливай слегка кивнул. Эрвин коснулся его головы и чуть взъерошил волосы напоследок, встал и перед прощанием решил посмотреть, что будет делать доктор.

— Как ваше самочувствие?

— Я в сознании, если вы об этом.

— Чувство вялости, сонливость?

— Ничего, к сожалению.

— Отличный результат! Я вынимаю иглу, держите ватку вот так. Что-то у вас руки ледяные, вам холодно?

— Да. Залежался, застыла кровь.

— Что ж, ещё чуть-чуть промедления со стороны мисс Рал, и ваша кровь сейчас точно была бы застывшей!

— Вы опять за своё… — утомлённо сказал Ливай и со слабой улыбкой посмотрел на замершего в дверях Эрвина: — Иди уже, а? Забери меня завтра.

— Хорошо. Доктор Маккивер, — услышав свою фамилию, тот отвлёкся от сосредоточенного изучения пустого пакета, снятого с капельницы, — спасибо вам.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — кивнул доктор и обратился к Ливаю: — А у вас был только один пакет?

— Да.

— Тогда что же вы так! Врёте мне, что вы больше не вялый и не сонный...

Дверь хлопнула, обрывая возмущённого доктора Маккивера, который явно был бы не против съесть хоть пилюлю «Сонаты» прямо здесь и сейчас. Эрвин наконец-то вышел из палаты и вернулся к главному входу. Там его ждали порядком заскучавшие Фарлан и Изабель, занятые распитием кофе из автомата. Как только явился Эрвин, стаканчики полетели в урну, и все втроём сразу же пошли на улицу. Было такое ощущение, что он зашёл одним человеком, а вышел совершенно другим. Перед тем, как все сели в машину, он попросился на заднее сиденье — не хотелось ещё раз подвергать себя испытанию лобовым стеклом. В машине Изабель всё же отчитала его за то, что он задержался у Ливая так долго, а Фарлан кратко ей поддакнул. Они были веселы и оживлённо болтали на пути домой, подпевая какой-то воющей песне Шакиры, кажется, про волка. Для них в тот день Ливай пропал и вернулся — все опасения разрешились праздником и радостью. Эрвин пялился в окно и думал, что такое настроение ему не светит. Для него Ливай в тот день убил ребёнка в Ньюарке, дал застрелить родителей и свалил всю ответственность на самоубийцу-Джо, который хотел жить на всю катушку. В этом было что-то важное, и сердцу было неспокойно. «Он же убийца», — думал Эрвин. И сколько ему на самом деле пришлось пережить, было неизвестно.

Чем дальше Эрвин находился от медицинского центра Вейла Корнелла, тем лучше ему становилось.


	16. Неурядицы

На следующий день мир не стал проще, но дышать в нём уж точно было легче. Живописно-серое небо скрывало солнце и вместе с этим берегло население Нью-Йорка от ноябрьского холода. Светлое, оно не грозилось потемнеть и занести город снегом — просто медленно плыло по своим делам, безразличное ко всему. Люди внизу даже не замечали его и шли кто куда. Возможно, что молекулы воды в облаке или даже их колония в форме капельки так же хаотичны, как передвижение каждого человека в толпе на Таймс-сквере. Впрочем, это сильное преувеличение — куда людям до скоростей молекул! Но впечатление они производили именно такое, и Эрвин не мог не думать о вкладе каждого элемента в суматоху вокруг. О роли случайности, непредсказуемости событий в жизни и вместе с этим — об их вполне определённой предсказуемости, которую заранее никогда не возьмёшь в расчёт. Когда выходишь в поле, учитываешь ли, что в тебя скоро ударит молния? Или когда едешь на машине, ждёшь ли аварии?

В моменты таких раздумий Эрвин как никогда был близок к мысли, что их жизнь пишется кем-то сверху. Слишком много случайностей, которые сходятся вместе ради каких-то ключевых событий в жизни, кажущихся невероятными. Мир их предыдущих реинкарнаций наверняка был выдуманным. Почему их нынешнее воплощение должно чем-то отличаться и не быть плодом чьего-то воображения? Ведь жизнь идёт одним определённым образом, а не другими тысячью возможными. Его жизнь, Ливая... Особенно жизнь Ливая.

Эрвин забрал его из больницы днём на такси — Фарлан и Изабель были заняты в баре. Тот был в том же пальто, в котором ходил по Манхэттену две недели назад в поисках кусочка Берлинской стены. Эрвин как следует ощупал тонкую ткань, когда они обнялись на выходе, и обрадовался, что идти до транспорта недалеко. А ещё вручил Ливаю чёрные перчатки, которые всё-таки купил, но уже заблаговременно, у себя, в магазине рядом цветочным. Ливай принял их беспрекословно и с благодарностью, надел и даже в машине не снимал. Про посещение психиатра Зоэ он много не говорил, только лишь сказал, что «всё нормально» и что «придётся к ней ещё походить пару месяцев». Много охотнее он размышлял вслух о возвращении в родные стены и о посещении не на шутку встревоженной Петры.

— А Петра в курсе того, кем она была в прошлой жизни?

— Нет. Мне кажется, это будет совершенно лишним, не хочу в это никого посвящать. Чем больше я об этом говорю, тем больше думаю, тем дольше провожу времени там, а не здесь. К тому же придётся давать слишком много объяснений, а это утомляет.

— Согласен. А Ханджи знает?

— Доктор Зоэ, ты хотел сказать. Про единодушенничество? Знает, но про именно _ту_ Ханджи я не говорил. Не хочу её обязывать лишней… лишними отношениями, скажем так, — он задумался, разглядывая совершенно непрезентабельный берег реки Гарлем. — Мне снилось недавно, как мы с ней едим какие-то пироги в кафе «Штиль» и болтаем о том, что случилось в Либерио. Что делать, как быть, и всё такое прочее. Она выпила, проспала весь день, не явилась в Штаб, заплутала в Митрасе, но всё же была самым настоящим командором. Это в ней чувствовалось.

— А Эрвин Смит в ней и не сомневался никогда, — между делом заметил Эрвин и оживился, услышав новую кроху информации о мире трёх Стен. Ему самому в очередной раз снился Шадис, запрещавший распространять новый строй на весь состав Разведкорпуса. Ну к чему эта твердолобость?.. — Так что теперь, что ты решил насчёт снов? Мне их игнорировать? Могу сделать вид, что их нет, и не задавать вопросов.

Ливай повернул к нему голову и посмотрел так, будто он не был уверен в своём слухе, и потому стеснялся уточнить, оскорбили ли его только что, или ему послышалось?

— Не знаю, как хочешь. Разве это не глупо? Давай сделаем вид, что того случая с таблетками просто не было. Мне будет проще.

Что действительно будет проще — это, конечно, вряд ли. Эрвин попытался понять, как сам относится к ограничениям на единодушенничество и понял, что ему практически безразлично. Внезапно в его жизни оказалось меньше места для размышлений о предназначении, но тому были виной переживания за Ливая. Подобно песку с дюн, который разнесло ветром по всей пустыне, мысли о Ливае рассеялись по всей жизни Эрвина — в каждый уголок, щель, под камень. Если заработать, то на отпуск с Ливаем. Изучить новый рецепт — чтобы приготовить его для Ливая. Убраться — чтобы Ливаю тут было приятно. Посетить новое место, увидеть что-то стоящее или наоборот, бесталанное — чтобы поделиться с ним. Быть вместе, хотя бы какое-то время.

— Я согласен. И думаю, что всё будет хорошо, если ещё и поможет твой доктор, — он взял Ливая за руку и сжал. Сквозь перчатку чувствовалось тепло.

— Мгм. Надеюсь, что поможет.

К дому они приехали быстро, и Ливай из машины почти что выпрыгнул. Когда Эрвин заплатил за поездку и вышел сам, того уже и след простыл, только дверь хлопнула. Внутри Ливай, скинув пальто на диван, принялся тискать разговорившегося на своём кошачьем языке Шешечку. Взял его на руки и сел в кресло, вытянув ноги — в ботинках было неудобно подобрать ноги под себя, как Ливай привык, чему виной была крепкая шнуровка.

— Это что ещё тут делает? — спросил Ливай, наконец-то увидев на полу у кресла свою сумку.

— Твои вещи, которые ты принёс ко мне.

— Мои? Я думал, что мы дождёмся ребят, а потом будем вместе у тебя...

— И Фарлан, и Изабель обеспокоены твоим здоровьем, — начал объяснять Эрвин, присев рядом с креслом на подлокотник дивана. — И мы все вчера решили, что тут тебе будет получше. Я-то могу к тебе ходить хоть каждый день... Если понадоблюсь, конечно.

Он почесал Шешечке лоб, отчего кот заурчал громче.

— Ясно, — недовольно поджал губы Ливай, но от этой новости ни агрессии, ни печали на его лице не проявилось. — Может, закажем пиццу? Я всю дорогу сюда о ней думал.

Пока Эрвин возился с выбором и доставкой, развешивал верхнюю одежду и заваривал чай, Ливаю позвонила мать с вопросом про ключи от дома — мол, нашёл он их или нет. Тот нахмурился, ничего не понимая, но осторожно повторил за Эрвином произнесённое по губам «нашёл» и уже увереннее выдумал небольшую ложь — мол, упали под машину в гараже. Разговор зашёл о здоровье и будничных делах, Ливай с лёгкостью разболтался, что недавно заходил к подруге и понял, как скучает по Нью-Йорку; как он был возле их старого дома, который им когда-то подарили Ури с Кенни («Помнишь его? Там, кстати, всё-таки отвалилась часть черепицы. Ну, где я ещё постоянно ремонтировал… Ага, наверное, тоже обалдели от цен на кровельщика»), и обошёл весь большой пруд Резервуар в Центральном парке по «их» маршруту. Пока он делился с матерью этими воспоминаниями, принесли пиццу, и Ливай, быстро свернув разговор, потянулся к ней прямо с кресла — на правой руке у него можно было заметить небольшую дырку от капельницы (всё-таки доктор Маккивен влил в него второй пакет!). Эрвин жестом отправил Ливая мыть руки, и тот в нетерпении умчался в ванную рядом с кухней. Шешечка вдруг оказался ссажен на коврик и недовольно облизнулся. Его тоже надо было чем-нибудь покормить...

Под журчание телевизора, беззвучное поглощение котом специального паштета из миски на кухне и непрекращающееся бухтение Ливая, которое, признаться честно, было забавно подслушивать, Эрвин жевал свой кусок. Он смотрел, как Ливай говорит, отворачиваясь от треугольного куска пиццы со свисающим сыром, и обеспокоенно поглядывает на стремительно пустеющую коробку; и ему вдруг вспомнилось, как они обнялись при всех на улице и в такси не постеснялись взяться за руки — у Эрвина даже мысли не было, что их могут осудить. Надо же. Всё меняется, и это тоже.

Лечение головы Ливая оказалось затеей трудозатратной. Это открытие пришлось как раз на то время, когда на работе началась запара, и Эрвин сидел за ней чуть ли не целыми днями: всё было не то и не так. Начальство одного из филиалов банка поменяло задание на середине проекта, пришлось всё переделывать. Майк по видеосвязи преимущественно ругался, крыл матом этого козла, а Эрвин соглашался. Сроки выполнения проекта им увеличили, но незначительно, так что ситуация складывалась плоховато.

— Вид, у тебя, конечно, так себе.

— Да, сплю, как получится.

— По ходу, никак не получается. Это из-за твоей девушки?

— Да. Она оказалась со сложным прошлым, надо за ней присматривать.

— Что за прошлое?

Эрвин замер перед камерой ноутбука и задумался, как и что сказать. С одной стороны, Майка давно хотелось посвятить во все подробности, но Эрвин был не готов рассказывать историю с нуля. У самого в голове она еле помещалась.

— Я хотел бы рассказать, правда. Но, наверное, не стоит. Я обещаю, что расскажу тебе, как только ей станет лучше, хорошо?

Майк театрально сощурился.

— Ого, интрига. Точно?

— Точно.

— Ладно. Тогда здоровья вам обоим! — аккуратно пожелал тот и на этом закрыл тему.

А здоровье им всем было нужно, это точно. За две недели регулярных посещений единодушенника Эрвину стало понятно, что внутри трио, и без того медленно распадающегося, после госпиталя произошли необратимые изменения. Дом, в который он вошёл однажды во время беспокойных поисков пропавшего Ливая, стал совсем другим в конце ноября: на первый взгляд, всё было по-прежнему, но знакомому с ситуацией человеку сразу было видно, что между хозяевами отношения уже не те. Ливай всё время был угнетён, работать не мог, иногда вставал рассеянным, иногда довольным жизнью, и первые, кто сталкивался с его перепадами настроения, были его близкие, домашние. В «плохие» дни Фарлан не пускал его работать, но и среди таких дней были свои «плохие» и «хорошие». В условных «хороших» случаях Ливай не работал, но сбрасывал пар за уборкой и без того убранного дома, готовкой, совместными с Эрвином прогулками по Клиффсайд-парку. В худших из «худших» он попросту не выходил из комнаты вообще, что изрядно пугало Изабель. «Он ведь всегда был таким активным, как, знаешь, те кролики из рекламы батареек, — говорила она Эрвину, докуривая на веранде свою сигарету-заначку. — А сегодня у него будто все батарейки вышли. На остаточном заряде дёрнется раз в день, и всё».

Целый скандал однажды случился, когда Ливаю стало известно о новой сотруднице в «Якоре», официантке Лиззи, взятой, по сути, на его место. Эрвин об этом услышал, буквально не доходя до двери — Ливай, завидев его в окно, вышел на лестницу и крайне громко, практически крича, сказал: «Прикинь, они взяли новенькую!» Эрвин честно (но неосмотрительно) одобрил: «Давно пора!» Услышав такую оценку, Ливай зашёл внутрь, закрыл дверь и не давал Эрвину войти ещё долгие десять минут. Потом его впустила Изабель, когда Ливай отлучился в ванную и перестал сторожить дверь. Нахохлившийся, тот вышел и сел пить чай на кухне, но быстро сдулся — через минут пять извинился перед всеми и удалился наверх. В общем, эта новость его изрядно подкосила.

«Он не может не работать, у него на этот счет пунктик, — объяснял Фарлан за пивом после закрытия “Якоря”. Эрвин пришёл поглядеть на эту новую сотрудницу после устроенной Ливаем сцены, но ничего выдающегося в ней не нашёл. Лиззи и Лиззи. — Кто не работает, тот не ест, ну ты понимаешь. Но при таком его состоянии я не хочу, чтобы он тут был. Работа, конечно, не испытание, но нервы она может потрепать крепко. Не хочу, чтобы он развёл тут тиранию и напугал посетителей. Я и так каждый день хожу дома, как по минному полю, и всё время думаю, где рванёт и какую часть моего тела оттяпает на этот раз». Закончил он свои жалобы со словами: «Эх, Ливай-Ливай, мой старый друг, что же с тобою происходит...» — и, расчувствовавшись, начал размазывать по щекам пьяные слёзы. 

Когда Ливай оставался дома один и ему не нужно было к психотерапевту, Эрвин всегда приходил поздно утром или днём; однако благодаря Лиззи рядом с Ливаем часто был кто-то из его друзей, и Эрвин стал наведываться преимущественно вечером на пару часов — всё-таки днём он предпочитал работать. Обычно он являлся к ним с продуктами — вносил хоть какую-то лепту в общий быт, — поднимался наверх, терпеливо выслушивал от своего единодушенника претензии ко всему миру, а потом они спускались и ужинали в столовой, к слову, появившейся недавно. Однажды Изабель выдвинула стол ближе к общей комнате и не могла нарадоваться, что у них появилось полноценное место для обеда, при этом всё время приговаривая, как ей надоело ютиться на кухне. Ливай в этом увидел скрытый призыв к тому, чтобы выпнуть его из дома, — об этом он тихо признался Эрвину, провожая того домой. И было совершенно непонятно, что на это отвечать. С чего он это взял? А с того, что «я теперь иждивенец, вечное дитя», «меня постоянно опекают и следят», «главный вопрос ко мне: что ты будешь есть, дорогой, а по-настоящему говорить со мной никто не хочет», и всё в таком же духе. В реальности, конечно, было несколько иначе, но мир Ливая уже давно был не про реальность, поэтому Эрвин как-то легко принял, что в свои «плохие» дни Ливай искажает всё, что угодно, и очень сильно. В лучшие дни прежний Ливай возвращался и всех любил, однако слов раскаяния не произносил.

В любом случае было ясно, что проблемы у Ливая совсем нешуточные, и такие беседы помогали ему справиться с новым положением дел. О единодушенничестве они говорили мало, потому что Ливаю не хотелось, а когда хотелось, то говорилось о всякой ерунде: «Мы с Ханджи стояли у твоей могилы, прикольно, да?», «Ему приснился сон, где говорили швабры и чайные наборы, как в “Спящей красавице”, был такой мультик… Ой, или это мой сон?», «Новенькие разведчики над ним хихикают, что он ходит со старым УПМ. Никакого уважения у молодёжи!» Впрочем, как Эрвин решил для себя еще тогда, в палате общей терапии, больше не настаивать на разговорах про реинкарнации, так и молчал, ограничиваясь строго одним вопросом в сутки. Ливаю и без того было о чём рассказать: от том, как его угнетает гиперопека, к которой были склонны все трое. Ему не нравилось, что его контролируют, как ребёнка, и стараются не оставлять один на один с собой, хотя на самом деле ему нужно остаться в одиночестве.

Если бы Эрвин знал Ливая чуть хуже, то он бы поверил, и они с Фарланом и Изабель насовсем вышли бы из родительского чата под названием «Levi’s», в котором переговаривались почти что как полицейские. Сообщения в основном были такие: «Ушёл», «Пришёл», «Всё ок», выбивалось из ряда только видео с мокрым Шешечкой и экспрессивным сообщением сверху: «Не, вы это видите? Он помыл даже кота!» И всё потому, что Ливай в сплошном одиночестве херел. Быть одному — это настолько было не в его стиле, насколько же не в его стиле было сидеть без работы. Надо было кому-нибудь всегда быть неподалёку, чтобы что-нибудь сделать вместе или чем-нибудь поделиться, и не было дня, чтобы Ливай не воспользовался этой возможностью.

Не говоря уже о том, что Фарлан на этом настаивал. «С ним было такое после Ньюарка. Как вернулся домой, так его и размазало. Лечился у доктора Зоэ, она его поставила на ноги и нам рекомендовала не оставлять его один на один со своими проблемами, помогать отвлекать. Может, так и сейчас сработает?» Эрвин слушал и наматывал на ус. Депрессия, не в первый раз. Значит, склонен. Значит, справимся.

На исходе второй недели Эрвин что-то заподозрил и решил найти эту Зоэ, взял номер в телефонной книге Ливая и спросил, проводились ли с Аккерманом назначенные сессии. Та, услышав незнакомца по ту сторону телефона, сначала разозлилась и в одностороннем порядке хотела закончить беседу — но расслышав волшебное «единодушенник», сказала, что клиент вообще не явился ни на один сеанс, и пропущено их уже четыре. На вопрос: «Как думаете, отчего он их пропускает?» Эрвин смолчал — не знал, что ответить, да его это и не интересовало в тот момент. Его голова запылала от слов «не посещает»; он никогда не думал, что в отношении Ливая станет говорить про себя: «Где этот засранец?» и испытывать вполне однозначное желание «всыпать по первое число». Его нервировало всё происходящее в семье этих троих, его донимали жалобы всего трио, его мучил стыд, что все тяготы легли только на Фарлана и Изабель, а он сам, единодушенник Ливая, будто бы умыл руки. И ему было дико, что на фоне всех страданий от несостоятельности, многочисленных ран прошлого и острого чувства вины, которое, как терновник, сдирало кожу на всем теле, Ливай уклонялся от лечения.

— Алло? — спрашивала невидимая капитан Разведкорпуса, Ханджи Зоэ. — Мистер единодушенник, так почему он не хочет получить помощь?

— Я… Не знаю. Но она ему определённо нужна.

— Договоритесь с ним и приведите. Мой номер вы знаете, я вас приму в любой день, но только на территории Центра, а то мало ли что может с ним случиться. Приведите его, и дальше мы посмотрим, что делать.

— Хорошо.

— Ливай сказал, что его посещают видения, в которых он вынужден постоянно терять знакомых ему людей. Это верно?

— Да, иногда и мне снится то же самое. И иногда мы видим одни и те же события, просто с разных точек зрения.

— Хм. Дело в том, что в прошлом было несколько эпизодов схожего содержания в его жизни, поэтому все эти видения только… если так можно выразиться, раскачивают его. Чем быстрее вы с ним придёте, тем лучше.

— Спасибо, — сухо закончил разговор Эрвин, совершенно не представляя, как заставить Ливая посетить госпиталь.

Голос Ханджи был живой и такой… здоровый. Безмятежный, будто у неё нет в жизни никаких сложностей. Всё просто, как и у всех нормальных людей. Если чуть-чуть постараться и поработать, то всё сойдётся. Немного усилий — и всё станет, как надо. У Эрвина же всё было сложно, никаких «немного» и «чуть-чуть», только «всё или ничего». И ему очень хотелось это прекратить, вернуть свою нормальность обратно. Впервые он думал об этом с такой тоской — обычно ему хотелось быть ненормальным, не таким, как все. Происходящее было настоящей иллюстрацией к фразе «Бойтесь своих желаний».

День, который Эрвин выбрал для серьёзного разговора, был «хорошим» и похожим на старые добрые времена. Он пришёл сразу, как проснулся, и застал всех троих за утренними ритуалами: кто готовил, кто умывался, кто гладил одежду. Ему обрадовались, хотя и не ждали в такую рань (десять утра, между прочим, ничего себе «рань»). Все трое казались ожившими, все старательно делали вид, что прошлых дней не было, а если и были, то только под влиянием чёрной полосы, не более. На вкус Эрвина, тут пахло какой-то синтетической радостью и приторной детской передачей вроде «Улицы Сезам». Глянцевый кретинизм, оценил всё происходящее Эрвин и уже приготовился сокрушить «хороший» день, отведя Ливая подальше от утюга — и вдруг Фарлану позвонили. Тот агакал и хмыкал, закладывая щётку то за одну щёку, то за другую; потом прямо в трусах зашёл в прачечную, где Ливай гладил ему футболку, а Эрвин рядом готовился к неприятному разговору тет-а-тет. Так и продолжалось, пока Фарлан в конце длинного монолога не проглотил остатки зубной пасты и громко сказал: «Я всё понял, будем вас ждать завтра, мистер Аккерман». Прогремевшее на весь дом обращение отозвалось дребезжанием чего-то металлического на кухне.

— Это то, что я думаю? — явилась взъерошенная Изабель с круглыми глазами.

— Народ, завтра к нам приезжают мистер Аккерман и мисс Аккерман, — важно произнёс Фарлан, как заворожённый глядя на экран. — Дядя Кенни и тётя Кушель, короче говоря. Проведать, так сказать, своего сыночка и его единодушенника.

Изабель набрала воздуха в грудь и не смогла выдохнуть. Она прикрыла рот рукой и медленно выплыла обратно в гостиную — и было не разобрать, радость это или нет. Ливай стоял удивлённый, но не шокированный, Фарлан, кажется, испытывал те же эмоции. Один Эрвин чувствовал раздражение — кажется, важный разговор откладывался до завтрашнего вечера. Опять всё решил случай.


	17. Шалости

Семейный ужин стал целым событием для всего дома, и Эрвина в него затянуло с головой. Изабель пришла в крайнее возбуждение, потому что ни Кенни, ни Кушель особо не жаловали их тройственный союз, и все вместе они собирались за эти десять лет примерно никогда, разве что на похоронах общего знакомого Димо О’Ривза аккурат перед переездом в Клиффсайд-парк. Она говорила, что эта новость — тот ещё «пирожок с говном», но всё же была более рада, чем нет. Эрвин в первую минуту смутно понимал, что значит этот визит, а реакция и Фарлана, и Ливая его удивила. Ну, приедут два старика, Кушель он уже видел один разочек, обычная пожилая мисс, и вряд ли Кенни чем-то сильно отличается от всех прочих людей своего возраста. Если весь этот трепет вокруг них должен как-то внушить Эрвину боязнь и переживания насчёт того, понравится он им или нет — что ж… Тут определённо был провал. После всего услышанного от Ливая у Эрвина вместо пиетета (если таковой мог быть) к «дяде Кенни» выросла слабая враждебность. Точнее, предубеждение, готовое ею стать. Но несмотря на неопределённость чувств по отношению к чете Аккерманов, он всё же принял, что во главе угла стоит вовсе не его отношение, а то, что мать и названый отец приедут посмотреть, как живёт сын. Точнее, с кем нестандартно жил сын и с кем чуть менее нестандартно, но тем не менее всё равно нетрадиционно будет жить в будущем. Припозднившиеся смотрины, так сказать. Причём не очень своевременные во всех смыслах этого слова.

По крайней мере, Эрвину оставалось надеяться, что признание со стороны родни подтолкнёт их с Ливаем к совместной жизни — хотя бы к сознательной мысли о ней. Чтобы это держал в голове не только он один, а все четверо. То, что он наблюдал и видел своими глазами, то есть прочные отношения, длившиеся более одного десятилетия, и устоявшийся образ жизни в этом доме (чуть ли не с ссорами по расписанию), заставляло его сомневаться, что после поправления душевного равновесия Ливай всё-таки съедет к нему. К человеку, который довольно мало помогал ему вылечиться, был плохой опорой в самые чёрные дни, хотя Эрвин искренне хотел помочь и чувствовал в себе все силы для этого. Иррациональное чувство, но вся сложившаяся ситуация виделась ему так.

Проблема Ливая наверняка решалась посредством ожесточения сердца при виде смерти. Та являлась ему чаще, чем Эрвину, хотя не приходилось сомневаться, что Эрвин выдержал бы подобное испытание проще. Что он сам, что командор… У них обоих все ужасы забывались, плохое оставалось за пределами головы, а потери складывались в абстрактный образ идеального разведчика, который давил на чувство долга, когда совесть была нечиста, или не давил, потому что совесть спокойна. И в определённый момент просто растворялся в памяти о былом и никогда не становился непрекращающейся личной драмой. Какой она была для Ливая.

В назначенное воскресенье Ливай рано утром съездил на рынок и купил еды. Набрав всё по списку, размер которого Эрвин заценил уже днём, и вернувшись домой, он принялся чистить общую комнату — то пространство, куда открывается входная дверь, и которое теперь казалось довольно просторным (куда-то исчезли барные «якорные» стулья, за каким-то лихом стоявшие вдоль стенки) — и кухню, отчего уже в одиннадцать все его силы были исчерпаны. Когда явился Эрвин, то орудовавшие на кухне Фарлан и Изабель первым делом послали его наверх, узнать, как там поживает их герой, потому что уже час дня, а от него ни слуху, ни духу.

— Понято-принято, — Эрвин отсалютовал большим букетом цветов и уже было повернулся в сторону второго этажа.

— Это что, цветы? — округлила глаза Изабель, заметив яркую копну лилий.

— Да, для мамы Ливая, — пояснил Эрвин.

Она подошла с виноватым лицом, вытирая руки о фартук. Фарлан же оглянулся через плечо и усмехнулся, продолжая что-то жарить на сковороде.

— Зря это ты, приятель! — громко сказал он.

— Слушай, извини, что не сказали раньше, но у неё на пыльцу аллергия, — кивнула Изабель.

— Мда, — почесал лоб Эрвин, — всем цветам сегодня не повезёт.

— Это да, я сама сняла с окон все горшки и поставила к себе. Придётся и эти спрятать. 

— Жаль, но хорошо, что об этом стало известно сейчас, а не за десять минут до их приезда, — Эрвин поудобнее перехватил букет и виновато улыбнулся, представив, как много и долго чихает Кушель, а потом они все вместе едут в ближайший пункт первой помощи. На скорой и с мигалками. — Отнесу наверх.

Замерев на верхних ступеньках, он увидел, что спальня Изабель открыта. На застеленной кровати свернулся Шешечка. Пока Эрвин рассматривал внутреннее убранство, тот громко мявкнул в качестве приветствия и явно намеревался встать, чтобы вытребовать внимания. Пришлось тут же отвернуться, потому что кот был донельзя приставучий, пусть и вежливый, и занимал время. Беззвучно открыв дверь в комнату Ливая, Эрвин вошёл в комнату и застал того крепко спящим. Ливай сопел и даже не заметил ни тихого скрипа ручки, ни шороха обёртки букета. Домашние тапки валялись перевёрнутыми прямо посреди комнаты, а ноги Ливая были раскинуты в разные стороны, будто это была не одноместная кровать, а песчаный пляж. Эрвин нагнулся над спящим и несколько раз провёл цветами по согнутому локтю. Ливай сперва нахмурился, а потом прижал к себе руку и открыл глаза.

— Привет.

— Здравствуй, соня.

— Сколько сейчас времени? — спросил тот, глядя на цветы.

— Половина второго.

— Это что, тот букет, про который ты мне говорил? — Ливай улыбнулся. — Это мне, что ли?

— А хочешь? Я хотел вручить твоей маме, но, как оказалось, у неё...

— … на пыльцу аллергия.

— Да. Так хочешь? — повторил Эрвин, садясь рядом с ним на кровать. — Это лилии, а эти цветы, которые поменьше — альстромерии.

Пахло свежестью и травой, совсем как в мае. Ливай ощупал пару бутонов и уверенно сказал:

— Хочу, конечно.

Он встал, косолапо вдел ноги в тапки и отлучился в комнату напротив, к Изабель. Принёс оттуда стеклянную вазу в форме простого цилиндра и сразу ушёл в ванную налить воды. Из открытой двери донеслось бурление наполняемой ёмкости.

— Я видел, ты сегодня потрудился на славу.

— Ага, ещё вчера вечером начал. Всем без разницы, чисто там или нет, но мне спокойнее.

— Почему это всем без разницы? В гостиной стало совсем чисто, можно, считай, начинать съёмки какого-нибудь телесериала.

Ливай закрыл вентиль и вернулся к себе, осматривая все плоские поверхности в комнате. Поставил вазу на стол, и Эрвин опустил цветы в воду — получилось не очень удачно, ваза была слишком длинная. Пришлось убирать упаковку и думать, как покрасивее их расположить. Сразу было видно, что Ливай имел дело с цветами чаще, чем Эрвин, который забросил походы в цветочные магазины четыре года назад, когда перестал постоянно искать общения с женщинами. Вероятно, Ливай часто оказывал Изабель такие знаки внимания.

— Как твои дела? — спросил он, наблюдая, с какой сосредоточенностью тот отламывает листья снизу.

— Мне снилось сегодня ночью, что я всех перерезал, — спокойно ответил Ливай, щёлкая канцелярскими ножницами по стеблям. Эрвин выпал в осадок от такого откровения. — Все наши разведчики нахлебались вина, в котором была спинномозговая жидкость Звероподобного, и тот своим криком превратил всех в гигантов.

Эрвин закатил глаза на секунду, с трудом вновь погружаясь в запутанное положение дел на Парадисе.

— Опять Звероподобный?..

— Да, этот хмырь вроде бы играет за Парадис! Но уверенности в этом нет, его с собой притащил Эрен. Они оба себе на уме.

— Плохо. И что ты сделал? Убил всех?

— Капитан вырезал всех и из туши Звероподобного вытащил самого человека, носителя. Вот же чмо очкастое! Заставил меня такое сделать, а! Я злой, как чёрт, и весь день думаю, убил ли я его или нет.

— Лучше не загадывай. Смотри на это, как на чужую жизнь.

На эти слова Ливай только сильно хмыкнул и чуть скривил рот. Эрвин попытался сгладить его чувства:

— Мне жаль, что так вышло, но у тебя, судя по всему, не было другого выбора. На тебе нет вины, ты не хотел никому из них зла или смерти.

— Да-да, — пробормотал Ливай и дал себя обнять.

Объятия вышли пустые. Ливай скоро вырвался и поставил букет, после чего занялся сбором мусора. Отрезанные кусочки скрупулёзно подбирались и бросались в смятую упаковку, Эрвин молча за этим наблюдал, не зная, как его утешить. Как утешать неутешаемого? Всё, что ему было известно точно — это адрес и имя человека, который профессионально умеет это делать.

— Хочешь, сходим на следующий сеанс вместе? Я могу посидеть в коридоре.

— Что? А, да, можно… — Ливай скомкал всё в кулёк и пододвинул к краю столешницы. Немного подумал и, подняв глаза, признался: — Как-то не вовремя мне приснился этот сон, я теперь весь, как на иголках. Жду, когда злость спадёт, или я захлебнусь в этом всём, потому что захлебнётся Капитан. Если честно, то я наконец-то его понимаю, он просто тянет лямку, в нём нет никакой веры в общее дело, как это было раньше, и что я вообще не признавал, но, Эрвин, клянусь, мне так только страшнее! Я боюсь следующей ночи, боюсь, что она мне может предложить… — он потёр глаза, вздохнув. — Устал, если честно, быть слабым и бояться кошмаров. От самого себя устал неимоверно.

Опустив голову, он замолчал. Эрвин медленно провёл рукой по его виску, запоминая каждое услышанное слово.

— Мне это знакомо. Я разбился в аварии и долго не мог восстановиться. Целый год еле ходил. Ты бы знал, как я ненавидел своё тело и чувствовал себя совсем бессильным. Иногда хотелось лечь и всё.

— Да? Ты говорил про аварию, но я не думал, что всё было настолько серьёзно.

— Повреждение спинного мозга в поясничном отделе, да. Ноги не ходили, всё было серьёзно.

Ливай, кажется, был настолько поражён, что забыл про свою беду и стал гладить Эрвина по торсу, начал бессловесно жалеть. Вообще-то Эрвин хотел просто показать, что с любой болезнью можно справиться, если слушаться врачей, быть терпеливым и оставаться разумным, но всё пошло куда-то не туда. Каждый раз, впрочем, шло куда-то не туда, когда он говорил людям о пережитом испытании.

— Ты мог бы раньше сказать.

— Как-то к слову не приходилось.

— Ты потом поэтому уехал из Германии? Чтобы не было напоминаний?

— Хм, да, — Эрвин на секунду поднял брови, услышав неожиданный вопрос. Разговор ведь шёл не об этом! — Думаю, что можно и так сказать. Но я говорю о том, что если хочется вылечиться, то нужно ходить к тому, кто тебя будет лечить. _Ходить._

Ливай услышал намёк и замер. Вытянув губы в трубочку, он скосил глаза вбок на несколько мгновений. Задумался о чём-то таком, что явно находилось в теневой области его рассудка, рядом с главным душевным расстройством. Потом вынырнул обратно в реальность и с каменным лицом ткнул пальцем в комок бумаги:

— Выкинь эту штуку. А после ухода гостей обо всём поговорим.

Откровения не произошло. Жаль, ну ладно, как хочешь.

— Слушаюсь и повинуюсь.

Взяв мусор, Эрвин спустился на кухню. Он сам не знал, почему начал про это говорить: вчера ведь сдержался, но вопросы из него так и рвались. Возможно, зря они все деликатничают, возможно, что главная стратегия должна быть нападением.

На кухне он выбросил обёртку букета и, всё ещё озадаченный, встал возле окна, выходящего на соседский двор. С тоской он смотрел, как на заднем дворе мужчина и женщина ставят барбекю. Вокруг них бегает и лает собака; наверняка сейчас откуда-нибудь выбегут детишки. С тоской — потому что всё это от него сейчас пусть и не бесконечно далеко, но что далеко — это точно. Любящая семья, один на один друг с другом. Все роли расписаны, все друг другу доверяют свои главные неурядицы, всё под контролем... В принципе, ничего страшного в их тандеме не произошло. Ну подумаешь, две недели, завтра или послезавтра они начнут терапию, и Ливаю полегчает. Прекратится эта вялотекущая ссора, балаган уляжется, и все наконец-то заведут своё «долго и счастливо»…

— Эрвин, всё хорошо? Он в порядке? — прервала его раздумья Изабель, держа в руках чайник.

— Прости, что? А, да, Ливай в порядке. Набегался с утра, теперь дремлет.

— Тогда чего задумался сам?

— А, переживаю. Вылечится или нет.

— А почему нет? — несколько пофигистично ответила Изабель, наливая чай. — В прошлый раз он практически так себя и поставил на ноги, мы только наблюдали.

«В прошлый раз был прошлый раз», — подумал про себя Эрвин, еле удерживаясь от того, чтобы произнести эту фразу вслух и не усадить их за круглый стол, загрузив очень важной новостью. Но на кону было не менее важное событие, и любые тревоги с лёгкостью могли испортить весь вечер.

— Он вообще не любит, когда ему лезут в душу и заставляют что-то делать, — в пику его мысли продолжила Изабель. — Мы и не заставляем никогда, он всё сам.

— Надеюсь, что так. Вам чем-нибудь помочь?

— Так мы всё сделали, — Фарлан уселся за стол, пододвинул к себе сахарницу. — Остальное надо будет доделать прямо перед подачей. Садись с нами.

Проведя следующие полчаса за разговором о пустяках: новости города, политика, работа, приближающееся Рождество, — Эрвин выдул кружку чая и наконец-то встряхнулся. Но на предложение вместе повтыкать в телепередачу он ответил отказом — хотелось к Ливаю. Фарлан в ответ на это с усмешкой проворчал: «Голубки, что ли?» и Эрвин впервые за день засмеялся. Голубки, надо же. Как похоже он его описал, на самом деле!

Ливай сидел на кровати, опустив ноги в таз с водой. В комнате пахло чем-то травяным, успокаивающим, но совсем не свежим букетом и тем более не валерианой — иначе Шешечка не валялся бы праздно на залитом солнцем коврике рядом с лестницей, а отчаянно пытался бы просочиться сквозь дверную щель.

— Волнуешься из-за приезда гостей? — спросил Эрвин с порога. Ливай лишь чуть-чуть обернулся на голос и глаз не открыл.

— Слегка. Но больше всего спать хочу.

— Неудивительно, ты ведь с утра на ногах, поспи. Время есть.

— Ты поможешь за меня Фарлану и Изабель?

— Конечно.

— Спасибо, — тот улыбнулся и, оглядевшись по сторонам, начал что-то искать. — Я забыл взять полотенце, принеси? Белое, где-то там должно висеть.

Эрвин зашёл в сухую белоснежную ванную — одну на двоих, вторая дверь выходила уже в комнату Фарлана — и снял с крючка полотенце. Второе было изумрудно-зелёным, и Эрвин невольно задумался, как долго Фарлан привыкал к стандартам чистоты Ливая. Вдруг он сам жуткий бардачник, и в своё время у них было множество конфликтов? Поддерживают ли они тут порядок вместе?

— Эрвин, ты там что, шаришься по нашим тумбочкам? Не надо, — предупреждающе сказал Ливай.

— Нет, что ты, — Эрвин тихонько прикрыл зеркальную дверцу над рукомойником. Он ничего не успел разглядеть, честно! — Просто пытаюсь найти белое-белое полотенце в белой-белой ванной!

— Ну да, ну да, льсти мне больше, — пробормотал Ливай и протянул руку.

Взяв полотенце, он обнял им ступню, с которой стекала вода. Наспех обтёр вторую, хотел было вдеть ноги в тапки, но Эрвин жестом остановил его — сам унёс таз, вылил из него пахучую воду и прислонил к душевой кабине. Надышавшийся травяных паров Ливай тем временем выпрямился и лёг на подушку, заложив руки за голову. Эрвин отметил, что ноги он толком не вытер — на белой коже поблёскивали одинокие капельки. В свою очередь взяв полотенце, он встал на колени перед кроватью и сухими краями промокнул подъём ступни.

— М-м, — одобрительно замычал Ливай.

Эрвин накрыл полотенцем вторую ногу. Мягкая махровая ткань плавно текла по коже, он тщательно вытирал ею между пальцами и рассматривал натёртости на суставах фаланг. Перед ним были коротко стриженные ногти с белым ободком свободного пространства, прямой большой палец, сгорбленный второй. Третий и четвёртый стояли, как держащиеся друг за друга братья-погодки. Мизинец выглядел каким-то яйцеголовым, но с красивой ровной пластиной — за таким удобно ухаживать. Подушечки пальцев были чуть холодные, и Эрвин, уместив всю ступню в руках, провёлл ими себе по щеке. Что им двигало? Умиление. А ещё? Желание. Ему нравились ноги Ливая, его небольшая обувь, почти миниатюрные тапки — всё говорило об объятности, прелестности и ливайности, что необъяснимо влекло. Пахло чем-то мятным, быть может, даже чаем.

— Ну всё, она уже сухая. Давай вторую.

— Сейчас проверю, — сказал Эрвин и, подчиняясь мелькнувшей фантазии, накрыл большой палец ртом. Ливай ахнул. — Действительно сухая, не обманул!..

— Что ты делаешь? — дрогнувшим голосом отозвался тот, когда язык щекотно проскользнул между пальцев.

Вопрос ради вопроса — Эрвин не посчитал нужным на него отвечать. Он возил языком по нижней стороне ступни и кончиком нащупывал точку в основании каждого пальца — пальчика, — отчего Ливай попеременно то ёжился, то расслаблялся. Ему нравилось.

— Мой ласковый, — произнёс Эрвин и всосал большой палец.

— Мой нежный, — облизывая второй палец, он так сильно втянул его в себя, что в косточке что-то выправилось с глухим щелчком.

— Прекрати так говорить! Это смущает!..

Заметив, как неуверенно рука Ливая гладит резинку спортивных штанов, Эрвин оторвался от ноги и, сглотнув, предложил:

— Подрочишь себе сам? Мне неудобно отсюда.

Издав слабый стон, Ливай юркнул ладонью под ткань и сжал себя в кулак. Медленно двигая им вверх-вниз, он застонал громче, когда Эрвин в том же ритме принялся сосать его большой палец. Бёдра Ливая двигались, и чем сильнее, тем активнее ноги качались в разные стороны. Крепко схватив щиколотку, Эрвин отодвинул ступню за кровать и, присосавшись к ахиллову сухожилию, спустился к пятке, кусая её и водя по ней клыком. Ливай засмеялся, одновременно с этим продолжая уверенно дрочить; рука под штанами двигалась отчаянно. Вид был такой, будто там что-то колотится и пытается выпрыгнуть. «Птичка, наверное. Котам и прочим животным не показывать! — с бухты-барахты решил про себя Эрвин и чуть не ляпнул это вслух, благо рот был занят. — Возбуждает охотничий инстинкт».

В голове была одна беззубая похабщина. Он стянул с Ливая штаны и трусы, обнажив прыгающий в кулаке член. Жмурящийся Ливай ухмыльнулся и потряс им, с малиновой головки тут же потянулась узловатая ниточка. Волосы в паху, некогда коротко подстриженные, немного отросли и беспорядочно смотрели кто куда.

— Возьми меня. Ты же хочешь? Я хочу.

— Сильно?

— Очень, — произнёс Ливай, не прекращая двигать рукой.

Эрвин приблизился к головке, прижал к ней язык и накрыл ртом. На секунду представил, как нестерпимо сладко натянет Ливая прямо здесь и сейчас, в его пасторально-голубой обители. Снимет с него штаны, войдёт своим до неприличия налившимся членом и тесно-претесно прижмётся к белым бёдрам и спине, пока ничего не подозревающие друзья (любовники) внизу заняты просмотром телика и кулинарными хлопотами. Вечером будет взрослый праздник, обязаны быть все, будут непростые разговоры, радость от встречи и вкусная еда, но сейчас у них есть куча времени, чтобы тайно от всех пошалить друг с другом.

Вопреки своим словам, Ливай не стал дожидаться смены позиции и без предупреждения кончил Эрвину на верхнюю губу и под неё, попало даже на нос. «Прости, прости», — извинялся он и, не дожидаясь спада наслаждения, пальцами тёр испачканный рот Эрвина. Больше размазывал, но после оргазма он полноценно не соображал. Член пульсировал — его бы дососать для большего удовольствия, — но Эрвин был уже захвачен другой идеей. Утерев ладонью сперму, он ответил:

— Давай.

Ещё толком не пришедший в себя Ливай улыбнулся.

Ливай быстро уснул, и Эрвин не стал его тормошить. Дневная дрёма не приносила снов, а усталость не давала беспокойному мозгу разогнаться и сильно впечатлить — это было время настоящего отдыха. Единственного доступного Ливаю, похоже.

Эрвину всё же было слишком тесно на одноместной кровати, и он слез с неё нагишом. Подобрал с пола и надел трусы, футболку с джинсами, а потом как можно тише сел на пол поближе к краю, к которому была повернута голова Ливая. Бедного и исстрадавшегося. Ситуация антично-трагическая, конечно…

Мысленно Эрвин принялся издеваться над положением, в которое попал, — что-то уж слишком сильно размякло в его характере, что он начал печься о Ливае, как о немощном младенце — и унять тягу к мальчишеской строгости чувств никак не мог, не получалось. Суровость и нетерпимость к слабостям не укрощались, потому что сами были укротителями. Упрямая борьба с чувствами продолжалась какое-то время, пока Эрвин не задумался о тупости её причины: он только что растаял от взгляда на лицо спящего, и вообще в последнее время открыто опекал, был привязан и любил. Не геройствовал, не спасал небоскрёбы, не устраивал реформ, как герой очередного триллера-боевика или воспетый газетами государственный деятель, а немужественно заботился — как только посмел! — как самый распоследний человек.

Подлая, подлая беда у него в голове, кто бы знал. А уж какая беда в голове у Ливая!..


	18. Семейный ужин

Ближе к вечеру дом в самом конце Крессент-авеню, за весь день переменивший в себе десятки запахов: чистящих средств, пара от утюга, нарезанной зелени, сырых овощей и мяса, — короче говоря, ждавший важных гостей, наконец-то наполнился ароматом запёкшейся рульки, а вместе с ним трапезным духом. Эрвин не знал, отчего у него такие ассоциации, но пахучее уварившееся пиво в кастрюле, предчувствие семейного торжества и недавний секс с Ливаем точно влияли на настроение. Во время сервировки стола он напевал какую-то мелодию, но никак не мог вспомнить, что же это за мотив, продолжая его на свой лад и уводя голос в какое-то негармоничное монотонное мычание. Всякий раз, когда такое происходило, он возвращался к прицепившемуся припеву и начинал всё сначала. Это заметил Ливай и, когда они расправили скатерть на столе, не преминул спустить Эрвина с небес на землю.

— Надеешься на приятную семейную встречу?

— А что, нужно ждать, что тут начнётся перестрелка, как в вестернах?

— Нет, мы же приличные люди! Яда в блюде будет достаточно, — пошутила Изабель, ставя на центр стола тарелки из сервиза.

— Мой дядя остёр на язык и точно будет к нам всем придираться. Это у него такая манера общения, мы все к ней привыкли. Но человека, столкнувшегося с ним впервые, это может удивить.

— И что ты хочешь мне сказать? Надо лебезить перед ним? — нахмурился Эрвин, разглядывая большие плоские тарелки с цветочным орнаментом на краях. — Кто где сядет?

— Ни в коем случае, — округлил глаза Ливай и тоже замер, но уже с вилками и ножами. — От такого у него точно испортится настроение. Просто будь самим собой, в конечном счёте они с мамой хотят просто посмотреть, как я живу.

— Ливай, думаю, тебе надо сесть во главе стола, — вклинилась Изабель, задумавшаяся над загадкой рассадки. — Справа от тебя будет мистер Аккерман, слева тётя Кушель, рядом с ней я. Тогда, значит, Эрвина посадим напротив тебя, а Фарлану остаётся место рядом с мистером Аккерманом.

На кухне послышалась ругань, потом Фарлан безрадостно засмеялся, но к ним не вышел:

— Я чую, у вас планы на мою долю этого дома. Иначе почему вы так спешите с моей смертью и сажаете с Фаустом?

Фауст? Der Faust, кулак, или доктор Фауст из Гёте, заключивший сделку с дьяволом? В любом случае, звучало ничуть не менее помпезно, чем Жнец. Интересные, однако, прозвища у Кенни — что в мире трёх Стен, что в обычной реальности. Хорошо, что не какой-нибудь Потрошитель.

— Он практически на пенсии, Фарлан, не накручивай себя! Никто тебя не съест, — громко ответил Ливай и добавил уже тише: — Хочу маму справа. Она же мама.

— Как скажешь.

В молчании они продолжили сервировку. Изабель отлучилась за бокалами. Эрвину не понравилась реакция Фарлана и прозвище дяди, и он явственно чувствовал, как по безоблачному небу к их дому уже летят тёмные-претёмные тучи. Прямиком из тропиков, минуя все прогнозы погоды и законы метеорологии.

— Раз всё так серьёзно, то ты сам разве не волнуешься?

— Я? Что ты. Единственное, за что я волнуюсь, так это за пятнышко на скатерти, — ответил Ливай, деловито ставя на упомянутую жирную кляксочку пока пустое блюдо под рульку. — Зная дядю, я могу сказать точно: разговоры с ним непредсказуемы, а бывает, что и похожи на природное бедствие. Типа смерча, знаешь?

— У него холерический темперамент, — подтвердила невозмутимая Изабель, бряцая стеклом в руках. Между пальцами у неё были зажаты ножки бокалов. — Легко заводится.

Эрвин вновь призадумался. Теперь он уже спрашивал себя, отчего так спокойны люди вокруг него, раз Кенни настолько несносен. Дзен? Таблетки? «Взгляд на тысячу миль»? Всего услышанного было достаточно, чтобы натянуть нервы в струну. Он оперся руками на спинку стула и задал тревожащий его вопрос:

— Слушай, а как он вообще относится к нетрадиционным отношениям? И к геям?

Изабель широко улыбнулась, обнажая крупные передние зубы. Ливай флегматично пожал плечами.

— А ты не догадываешься? Они его бесят до дрожи!

Значит, сейчас в доме была тишина перед бурей. Впереди ливень, смерч и просто природное бедствие по имени Кенни Аккерман.

Без пяти минут семь под их окнами проплыла белая ухоженная машина и остановилась возле гаража. Пока она парковалась на площадке въезда, Эрвин рассматривал её сквозь щель в занавеске, узнавая формы универсала самого дорого класса фирмы Мерседес-Бенц из начала десятых — такие уже больше не производят. Огромный зверь для этой улицы. Совершенно не удивлённый, Эрвин оглядел притихших на диване домочадцев. Наверное, было бы куда аутентичнее, если бы он приехал на автомобиле той же фирмы, но времён Третьего Рейха.

Вместе с хлопком двери автомобиля в дом на Крессент-авеню окончательно и бесповоротно прибыла чета Аккерманов. Ливай всё никак не мог дождаться, когда они дойдут хотя бы до веранды, и вышел к ним сам — в открытую дверь Эрвин разглядел, как возле машины тётя Кушель что-то говорит своему брату, наверное, воспитывает и внушает мысль быть «разумным молодым человеком». По крайней мере, отец в такие моменты говорил ему эту фразу, но в данной ситуации можно было увидеть иное — разговор тренера со своим спортсменом-боксёром, выходящим на ринг.

Какими знаниями располагал Эрвин о Кенни Аккермане? Ну, во-первых, тот был никаким не Кулаком, а натуральным Цепным Псом династии Рейссов, имевших немецкое происхождение и смешанный немецко-американский состав. Как Ури его нашёл — неизвестно, Ливай не знал точных подробностей и всех нюансов, но что Кенни был перевербованным на «тёмную» (то есть как минимум корпоративную) сторону полицейским — это точно. Во-вторых, поскольку у династии были и производство, и бизнес, как законный (в большей степени), так и незаконный (в меньшей), то во всём этом Кенни должен был участвовать, знать, как делаются дела, понимать намерения всех участников процесса и пользоваться своей чуйкой. И поскольку он был приближен к главе династии, то ему приходилось первым реагировать на нужды своих хозяев и быть их правой рукой. В-третьих, у Кенни есть связи с известными мафиями не только Нью-Йорка, но и окрестностей, однако Ливай не вдавался в подробности, сказал только, что эти знания в равной степени бесполезны и опасны. Вне всяких сомнений, дядя Кенни был неординарной личностью. Не приходилось также сомневаться, что кулак у него обтёсанный и набитый, как у боксера или каратиста.

— Что там происходит? — обеспокоился Фарлан, посматривая то на дверь, то на Эрвина. — Чего они не идут в дом?

— Тётя Кушель говорит что-то мистеру Аккерману, пришёл Ливай. Обнял её, потом поздоровался с дядей за руку, — пересказал для них Эрвин и прыснул: — Что-то вид у дяди не очень-то довольный. Пальцем куда-то тычет… О, это на меня? — удивился он и тут же отпрянул от шторки под смешки Фарлана и Изабель. — Он показал в мою сторону пальцем, и все обернулись, что это он?

— Тебя приметил, видимо.

Запоздало поняв, что надо было не скрываться в глубине дома, а, наоборот, помахать в ответ, Эрвин прошёл было к выходу со смутным намерением попросить их войти, как вдруг дверь открылась сама, и в дом первым делом зашёл мистер Аккерман, высокий дядя в чёрной шляпе с полями. Из-за расстёгнутого пальто его фигура напоминала шкаф, двери которого были приоткрыты. Ливай рядом с ним выглядел, как подросток, а тётя Кушель в розовом плаще и вовсе казалась девушкой — правда, до той поры, пока не приглядишься к её лицу. У неё были морщины вокруг глаз, но из-за круглых щёчек дряблость кожи не бросалась в глаза так контрастно и резко, как у мистера Аккермана. Все они обладали необъяснимым сходством, породистостью, и выглядели, как семья при взрослом ребёнке — Ливаю ведь в конце года исполнится тридцать шесть.

— Здравств... — начал было Эрвин, но его перебили.

— А! Ты, видимо, Эрвин Смит, единодушенник моего дорогого племянника, — громко объявил мистер Аккерман, снимая пальто и шляпу. Под шляпой оказались зализанные назад волосы такой же длины, что и у Кенни Жнеца. — Я по описанию Кушель понял.

— Да, всё верно. А вы — мистер Кенни Аккерман. Приятно познакомиться, — Эрвин протянул руку, и её крепко пожали. И нет, кулак его не был похож на кувалду.

Изабель охотно подступила к тёте Кушель, Фарлан же мялся позади всех.

— Зови меня Кенни. Раз уж сама судьба велела моему племяннику жить с мужиком, то здесь мои полномочия, так сказать, всё. А, ребятки, и вам тоже привет.

Замечание про «мужика» заставило Эрвина ухмыльнулся. Кушель это заметила и тоже улыбнулась, попутно слегка пожимая плечами.

— Добрый вечер, — поочередно ответили Фарлан с Изабелью, ограничившись дружелюбным кивком.

Руки им никто не дал, Кенни сразу вошёл вглубь гостиной, глядя будто бы сквозь владельцев дома. Кушель двигалась за ним, оглядывая интерьер, начался разговор, темами которого были: пробки (как всегда), погода (удивительное дело, существует!), сам факт состоявшейся встречи (первая за хрен его знает, сколько лет), вкусный запах из кухни (давайте к столу?). Ливай с матерью о чём-то тихонько говорили и даже посмеивались, когда как между остальными было лёгкое недоверие. За ужином всё пошло проще и одновременно с этим сложнее, потому что лёгкие темы вдруг резко закончились, а Кенни сел во главе стола, даже не обратив внимание на предложенный стул.

— Так чем же мы обязаны вашему с мамой визиту? — спросил Ливай, ковыряя овощную закуску. — За все эти годы по крайней мере ты ни разу не горел желанием приехать к нам.

— Ну, мой дорогой крысёныш, строго говоря, я пришёл не к вам всем, не в этот дом порока, а к тебе с твоим единодушенником. Сестрица моя сказала, что невежливо вылавливать вас по одному и игнорировать твоих друзей, поэтому мы все здесь.

Кушель прижала пальцы ко лбу, выслушав это признание. Фарлан негромко рассмеялся, он ни капли не выглядел обиженным.

— Вот это честность!

— М-да, честность, — покачал головой Кенни, похрустывая баклажановым салатом, изготовленным Фарланом и Изабель буквально за три часа до этого. — Я никогда не скрывал своего отношения к этой вашей жизни на троих. И я всегда считал её порочной, — как ни странно, сказав это, он посмотрел не на «своего крысёныша», а на Изабель, до того спокойно пилившую в тарелочке солёную рыбу. — Одна женщина, двое мужчин… Передерётесь же, а если не передерётесь, то порвёте!

— Кенни! — воскликнула Кушель, касаясь локтя братца. — Давай поприличнее!

Изабель, посмотрев на Кенни, помотала головой, как бы отвечая: «Нет, не порвут», — и тот сильно хмыкнул, ощутимо качнув стол.

«Но ведь не передрались же», — хотел вступиться за друзей Эрвин, но вдруг понял, что действительно не знает, передрались бы они или нет. О привычках всех троих ему было известно мало, а с его появлением в качестве единодушенника внутри трио начались перемены.

А теперь ещё и Кенни масла подливал.

— Ничего не знаю, десять лет уже нормально живём.

— Твоими стараниями, Фарлан. Ты же у нас очень вёрткий, гибкий парень, верно? Под кого надо, подстроишься, где надо, уступишь, где-то просто свечку подержишь...

— Да вы с ума сошли мне на такое прямо в глаза говорить, мистер Аккерман.

— … а когда терпение твоё лопнет, то и кранты этому дому придут.

Ливай отложил вилку с ножом в тарелку.

— Очень интересные соображения, — холодно отозвалась Изабель.

— Помолчала бы. Знаю я твою певичью породу, тебе же внимания всё мало, ты же настоящая...

Эрвин вытянулся в лице, поняв, что за острое слово хотел произнести Кенни. Кушель тоже.

— Не смей, — жёстко произнесла она.

— Что? По-моему, всё ровно так, как я и сказал, правда, герр Смит?

— Шмидт, вообще-то.

— Фарлан, он меня шлюхой, что ли, хотел обозвать? При тёте Кушель?

— Ну да.

— Он чё, поддатый? — уже тише спросила Изабель, обращаясь к Эрвину.

Тот неопределённо повёл плечом, потому что запаха не было. Но всё говорило о том, что поход сюда Кенни дэр Фаусту стоил определённой силы воли, которая вся вышла, стоило ему дойти до стола. 

— Мы всё поняли, — с ясным раздражением в голосе проговорил Ливай, положив руку дяде на плечо. — И ещё десять лет назад поняли, что тебе мой выбор не по душе, не обязательно это повторять, особенно в такой форме.

— Ты же сам спросил.

— Я надеялся на более вежливый ответ.

Кенни фыркнул.

— Его никогда не будет. Я никогда не одобрю вашу жизнь втроём, не одобрю твой выбор и твою игру в бар. И ты знаешь, почему, — он взял паузу, однако вместо того, чтобы обратить её в многозначительное молчание, во время которого каждый в меру своей фантазии мог додумать ответ на сакраментальное «почему», выдал следующий план: — Потому что ты мог остаться. Встроиться к Рейссам, взять Фриду в жёны, родить с ней детей и жить так хорошо, как ты уже никогда не сможешь жить. Прозябать не в этой халупе рядом с лесом, а в нормальном доме на Манхэттене. Или в Лондоне, или в Токио, или сразу во всех трёх. Я каждый день таскаюсь к Роду в офис и всё время думаю, что через пять лет на его месте мог бы сидеть ты!

Всё, что оставалось Эрвину, это поразиться амбициозности таких намерений и сказочности перспектив.

— Вау, Фрида хоть в курсе насчёт твоих фантазий? Как она, кстати? — хладнокровно спросил Ливай, вновь принявшийся ковырять еду в тарелке.

— Нет, конечно, я что, по-твоему, совсем идиот? Нормально с ней всё.

— Выучилась на юриста в Йеле, уже два года практикует, — с готовностью ответила Кушель. — Род решил обустроить ей династический брак, претендентов ищет. Вот Кенни и бесится. Такой кандидат от еврейского народа пропал!

— Вот сестра, вот язва! Всё смеёшься надо мной, а ведь он твой сын...

— С ума сойти, она же совсем подростком была, когда я ушёл.

— А ты думал? Не всё же тебе одному взрослеть.

— Это всё неважно, — перебил их Кенни, нахмурившись. — И то, что не случилось, и то, что случилось — всё это уже не имеет смысла ворошить. Я к чему веду — я не одобряю этого всего. Но, как я надеюсь, этот немецкий хмырь вскорости вытащит тебя отсюда.

Все за столом посмотрели на Эрвина. У того невольно дёрнулась бровь.

— Это возможно.

— Что значит «возможно»? Вы же единодушенники, сладкая парочка, генетические геи, это ваш природный инстинкт… В чём проблема? Или ты не можешь вырвать моего крысёныша из лап этих его друзей? Так я помогу.

Покрасневший от натуги Кенни — с каким же усилием он сдерживал себя от грубостей в адрес Эрвина, интересно? — вперил в него яростный взгляд. Комично вылупился, будто замер в мире, где никто так и не может произнести заветной команды «бокс!».

— Нет, почему? Фарлан и Изабель, наоборот, помогают нам. Однако съедемся ли мы или нет — зависит только от состояния Ливая. 

— В смысле?

Эрвин раздумывал, можно ли сейчас раскрыть все карты и вывалить на непутёвого дядьку настоящие проблемы «его крысёныша». Ливай смотрел на него замерев и даже будто бы не дыша. В какое-то мгновение его бесстрастное лицо, как в триллерах, преобразилось в резкую гримасу злого чёрта, беззвучно говорившую: «Нет!» и «Только посмей сказать!»; и тут же это ощущение исчезло. 

— Ему в последнее время нездоровится из-за сновидений-воспоминаний, вызванных единодушенничеством. А снотворные препараты не помогают.

Фарлан слегка нажал ему на ботинок под столом и неодобрительно помотал головой. Изабель постукивала вилкой по пустой тарелке и была более недовольна произнесёнными словами, чем всем тем, что она услышала от Кенни. А что не так? Эрвин не понял их реакции.

— Что-о? Опять проблемы с головой?

— Да какие проблемы… — попытался отбиться Ливай.

Кушель чуть пригнулась к столу и обратила на Эрвина удивлённый взгляд. И, посмотрев на насупившегося Ливая, спросила:

— Сынок, это правда?

— Ты опять, что ли, лечишься у той своей очкастой бабёхи с прибабахом? Да она тебя в этот раз точно в клинику посадит, чтобы из тебя там овощ сделали!

— Никто нигде не лечится в этом доме, — прохладно заметил Эрвин, вдруг получив прилив удовольствия от резкого тона Кенни, направленного на Ливая. — Ждём, когда воспоминания закончатся, и всё.

— Ну Эрвин, — тихо попросила Изабель, чуть повернув к нему голову. — Он не любит, когда...

— Всё в порядке, — подал голос хмурый Ливай. — Просто небольшие сюрпризы из моей прошлой жизни. Дохлые люди, мёртвые лошади, всё бессмысленно, и прочее невесёлое дерьмо.

— Так, блядь, я ничего не понял. А ты поняла? — обратился Кенни к Кушель, и та покачала головой. — Выкладывайте оба, что там за «мёртвые люди».

И Ливай, бросив на Эрвина откровенно обиженный взгляд, принялся объяснять, как устроено их единодушенничество. Мир трёх Стен, гиганты, титаны, капитан Ливай, командор Эрвин. За этим разговором Фарлан, стараясь быть как можно тише, спросил у Эрвина:

— Что значит «никто не лечится»?

— Он не ходит к доктору Зоэ. Я ей позвонил, и она сказала, что он ни разу к ней не явился за эти две недели.

— Мда. Значит, врал про сеансы, — сказал тот, откинувшись на спинку стула, и посмотрел прямо на Изабель. — Блин, как чуял.

Видя разочарование на лицах друзей, тревожный интерес, с которым Кушель слушала рассказ сына, и напряжение, с которым Кенни разглядывал своего бубнящего племянника, Эрвин вдруг понял, что только что озвучил очень серьёзную новость без всякого на то разрешения. Что было хуже всего — за собой он чувствовал лишь каплю вины.

— Сынок, конечно, лучше обратиться к доктору Зоэ, она же ещё работает в качестве терапевта? — Кушель ласково положила ладонь на руку Ливая в конце рассказа. — Какой-то страшный мир там у вас.

— Работает, планирую сходить на следующей неделе.

— А чё раньше не сходил? Ты же уже опытный, крыша у тебя уже съезжала после твоего легендарного возвращения из Ньюарка.

— Ну…

— Баранки гну! Ливай, в кого же ты такой болезненный, в папашу, что ли…

— Кенни, братец. Сходи покури.

— Да пожалуйста. У самого уже руки чешутся, — Кенни встал, пошёл к выходу и на пути обернулся. — А я ведь надеялся, что вы с единодушенником объединитесь, и тебя как-нибудь можно будет приобщить обратно. Хотя бы в семью вернуть!

— Это вряд ли, — заметил Ливай, когда тот хлопнул дверью.

Началось воркование расчувствовавшейся матери над мрачным сыном, впрочем, ни Фарлан, ни Изабель этой ласковости не разделяли и смотрели на Ливая, как на не родного. Стол сделался чужим, Эрвин встал и решил постоять с Кенни на веранде. Взяв пальто с вешалки и не обращая внимания на то, как его провожают взглядами, он вышел к главному смутьяну сегодняшнего вечера. Тот курил, прислонившись к деревянной стойке у лестницы.

— Я вас не побеспокою?

— Чего тебе?

— Что за легендарное возвращение? Ливай мне рассказал, что было в Ньюарке, но не о том, как вернулся оттуда.

— А-а, рассказывал, небось, про то, как плохой я отправил мальчика на кровавую бойню?

— Если сильно сократить и преувеличить, то да.

— Тц, — Кенни затянулся. Хитро сощурившись, он прислонился к стойке и посмотрел перед собой, на дом соседей. — Нормально он вернулся, в срок. Только был медленный, как медвежонок после первой спячки, и из своей квартиры не хотел выходить. Когда я к нему явился, он минут десять открывал дверь, внутри был жуткий бардак — у него для уборки не было сил. Обычно же у него как? Всегда прибрано, а тут… Ну, я взял его за руку. Повёз в ближайший госпиталь. А тот на середине дороги за каким-то хером возьми и открой дверь! Чуть не вывалился, вот дурак! Думал, видимо, что я его обратно повёз, на работу. В больнице его там подобрали, кто посердобольнее, а там он уж и лечиться начал у этой своей очкастой докторки. Друзьям его я наказал за ним следить, а не грызться с наследниками умершего О’Ривза за этот грошовый бар... В общем, в конце своего лечения он переехал сюда, и всё закончилось. Теперь раз в год только видимся с ним, и то в лучшем случае, — закончил он с тяжёлым вздохом.

Пепел с сигареты упал Кенни на ботинок, он очнулся. Интересно, «чуть не вывалился» — это можно считать за попытку самоубийства?

— И вот я щас думаю, за каким хером я надеялся, что он выправится и обратно к нам придёт? Мальчик слишком много на себя берёт, он не из того теста, чтобы такую ответственность тащить… Сам-то что думаешь, герр Шмидт?

— Что Ливай очень ценит жизнь других людей. И что для работы, где эта ценность попирается, он мало подходит.

— Мда. Ладно, пусть живёт, как жил. Не наследник, а сплошное разочарование.

— Разве быть против насилия — это плохо?

Кенни, лениво переведя на него взгляд, с ехидцей отмахнулся.

— Нет-нет-нет. Со мной это не прокатит, иди-ка ты обратно. — Эрвин тоже не горел желанием развивать эту беседу и пожал плечами. Всё, что ему нужно было узнать, он легко получил и был не против вернуться в дом. — Хотя погоди. Ты меня видел в этом вашем мире из Стен?

— Видел, но только на объявлениях «Внимание, розыск!». И в гробу. 

— Забавно, — хохотнул тот.

Эрвин же вспомнил, как в день похорон капитан был чернее тучи, и только когда командор Смит спросил, отчего его настроение такое угрюмое, тот мигом выплеснул из себя всю историю несчастливого детства. Самое поразительное было то, что они не говорили об этом раньше.

Тем не менее, несмотря на напряжённое начало, семейная встреча продолжилась. Разговор зашёл о том, как Эрвин с Ливаем познакомились, о жизни Эрвина в Германии и Нью-Йорке и о сравнении Старого Света с Новым. Кушель с особым вниманием относилась к Ливаю, и от этого её поведения смягчились абсолютно все: Кенни перестал вести себя как законченный грубиян, Фарлан и Изабель смирились с тем, что последние две недели ушли впустую, а Эрвин непроизвольно прекратил любое осуждение в адрес единодушенника. Все были объединены общей целью — охранить Ливая от любого вреда и бесконтрольных понуканий. Сам же источник этой благодатного настроя сидел молча и особой радости от такой опеки не испытывал. Всё-то ему не нравилось, как проснувшемуся после спячки медвежонку.

Конец ужина, пусть и не такого душевного, как представлялось Эрвину, закончился всё же на благожелательной ноте. На проводы гостей вышел даже Шешечка, до того тихонько сидевший на втором этаже. Кличка питомца долго не поддавалось выговору ни у Кенни, ни у Кушель. Изабель объяснила, что этот кот достался им вместе с домом, прошлым владельцем которого была русская babushka. Та неразборчиво произнесла кличку кота, «что-то там на Ш» — и новые хозяева экспромтом выдумали экзотичное имя Sheshechka. Выслушав рассказ, Кенни сказал, что от этого знания имя кота проще не стало, но всё же выговорил его правильно. Кот дался ему в руки, но ненадолго — юркнул на кухню, испугавшись громкого голоса незнакомца. Кенни, к слову, так перед Фарланом и Изабель и не извинился, но те, похоже, этого и не ждали — как были замкнутыми по отношению к чете Аккерманов, так и остались. Распрощавшись со всеми, гости вернулись к машине, Ливай их проводил. Эрвин следил за семейной сценой в окно и увидел, как вместо предложенного рукопожатия Кенни обнял Ливая. Старик банально скучал по племяннику, поэтому и строил громадьё планов по возвращению. А его неумение выражать свои эмоции только всё усложняло.

Мерседес уехал. Войдя в дом, Ливай остановился на пороге и задержал взгляд на обжимающихся Фарлане и Изабель — они только что пережили природное бедствие и утешались в объятиях друг друга. На его лице можно было различить отпечаток недовольства, ревности. Надеясь отвлечь Ливая от неприятных мыслей, Эрвин бодро спросил у него: 

— Мне кажется, или всё могло быть хуже?

Даже не намереваясь ответить, Ливай сразу поднялся к себе. Эрвин последовал за ним и, подчинившись знаку закрыть дверь, получил целый залп упрёков.

— Зачем ты это сделал? Не надо было говорить о моих проблемах семье! Теперь они считают меня больным!

— А что, им разве нельзя знать? К тому же больной не значит слабоумный, это не навсегда!

— О-о, нет! Нет! Для моего дяди новость, что я слегка не в себе — это фактическое подтверждение с печатью и подписью президента, что я навсегда остался недееспособным! А моя мама, заслышав, что её сын с приветом, теперь всю дорогу будет меня жалеть и сочувствовать, переживать и ночами не спать, что я чуть ли не хожу голышом по улицам и бросаюсь своим же дерьмом в людей! Нет! Это не смешно, Эрвин, не смейся! Они не понимают, что здесь, — Ливай покрутил пальцем у виска. — И вряд ли когда-нибудь смогут.

Он начал беспокойно шагать перед окном — два шага от стола, два шага до шкафа — и порывисто произнёс, уже не глядя на Эрвина:

— Вы все смотрели на меня сегодня, как на сумасшедшего, и считали чокнутым! — щёки его пылали, голос скрипел. — Эрвин, ты тоже не лучше их, я для тебя болеющая зверушка, за которой можно ухаживать и успокаивать её сексом.

— Что ты, нет! Быть может, я поспешил, объявив всем о твоих сложностях без разрешения, но у меня и в мыслях не было как-то настраивать людей против тебя! Я просто хотел, чтобы мы все подтолкнули тебя к лечению, вот и всё!

Ливай замотал головой и, поникнув, устало сел на кровать. Эрвин сел с ним рядом и обнял его за плечи.

— Всё будет в порядке. Кенни хотел вернуть тебя обратно, потому что он соскучился по тебе и хочет видеть тебя чаще. Мама твоя поняла, что с тобой случилась болезнь и что тебе просто нужен доктор. Никаких клейм на тебя никто не ставил.

Ливай, казалось, не слушал это словоохотливое объяснение и в полноценные объятия не давался.

— Может, и так. Не хочу, чтобы мне всё время говорили, как мне нужна помощь.

— Но ведь она тебе правда нужна, это факт.

Ливай сжал челюсти. Кажется, последняя фраза была опрометчивой.

— Я устал. И хочу побыть один.

— Как скажешь.

Если просят об уединении, то надо уйти. Оказавшись у двери, Эрвин услышал скребущегося Шешечку. Ливай, несмотря на мрачность, отчётливо произнёс:

— На меня давят и эти стены, и наседки Фарлан с Изабелью, и любое общество людей, и ты ещё!.. Всё это тесное и не моё. Это не моя жизнь.

Между ними пробежал кот. Эрвин вышел.


	19. ЧАСТЬ 4. АД. Нью-Ливай

Во вторник Ливай исчез.

В понедельник Эрвин сам слышал, как тот заверил по громкой связи визит к доктору Зоэ и даже с мнимым облегчением произнёс: «Наконец-то сходим». Однако на следующий день в десять утра Ливай позавтракал с Фарланом и Изабель, дождался их ухода, собрал все свои вещи, обналичил деньги с личной карты и ушёл. Пропажа обнаружилась довольно рано, в два тридцать — так как путь до центра Вейла Корнелла предстоял на общественном транспорте (отчего-то утверждение, что Ливай после сеанса сможет хладнокровно выехать из Манхэттена, вызывало сомнение), их с Эрвином встреча была запланирована с изрядным упреждением по времени. Телефон Ливая молчал, на кухне, в комнате и ванной не было никаких записок, в гараже стояла машина, в шкафу с одеждой по-прежнему плотными рядами жили футболки и носки. Под матрасом было пусто, в ванной все таблетки лежали на месте, а Шешечка, безусловно, засвидетельствовавший уход беспокойного хозяина, был не говорящий. В четыре десять доктор Зоэ сказала, что Ливай к ней не заходил, Фарлан описывал утро как «обычное», Изабель ничего особенного не заметила. Петра его не видела с прошлой недели, когда они с Эрвином приходили в гости.

Необъяснимая тяга к пряткам вызывала вопросы, пугала и раздражала. В каком виде они найдут Ливая в этот раз? Почему он ушёл? Что он хочет с собой сделать? Вопросы эти были отнюдь не беспочвенными. После семейного ужина Эрвин покинул дорогого единодушенника, когда тот был в состоянии упадка сил — далеко не первого, а потому воспринятого с известной долей безразличия. И вот теперь думалось — неужели Ливай покинул их из-за неучастливости? Всё-таки Эрвин не всегда был с ним ласков, не был сердечным... Но ведь не был и чёрствым! Однако баланса этих качеств явно не хватало, чтобы прочувствовать страдания Ливая. Так что же теперь, Эрвин должен посыпать голову пеплом? Искать сбежавшего, стирая ноги, а потом каяться? В чём бы то ни было? Какая-то топорная манипуляция.

Проведя часть вечера в доме за просмотром злободневной телепередачи «Ищу душу» с Кристиной Пэкуин, донимавшей какого-то пенсионера-японца, и беспокойно поглаживая терпеливого Шешечку на коленях, Эрвин дождался звонка от Фарлана — тот вновь обзвонил всех своих знакомых, как и в прошлый раз. Результат вышел нулевой, по напряжённому голосу Фарлана было ясно, что тот встревожен. В отличие от недавнего срыва, отсутствие контакта с Ливаем нагнетало небывалую тревогу, а случай с передозировкой снотворных и отсутствующее лечение это ощущение увеличивало. Будто кто-то сознательно тянул струну гитары как можно сильнее, чтобы произвести самый громкий и немелодичный звук, на который только способен инструмент. Играя, этот изуверский музыкант подсказывал финал нового исчезновения — повторяющий или даже превосходящий предыдущий. Не было ничего удивительного, что Эрвин, Фарлан и Изабель прислушивались к нему со страхом.

На следующий день Ливай, разумеется, не явился. Эрвин предложил сказать обо всём Кенни и Кушель — смысла утаивать произошедшее от них не было, так как ещё в воскресенье они узнали о текущем положении дел, — и его поддержали. «Мистер Аккерман, Кенни, это Эрвин Смит, единодушенник вашего племянника. Дело срочное, он исчез. Да, Ливай исчез, и уже день как. У знакомых его нет, записок он нам не оставлял, угроз и намёков уехать куда-либо от него не было. Не знаем, не догадываемся. Без понятия. Возможно, что вернётся сегодня, но я думаю, что нет. В любом случае не могу быть в этом уверенным. Хорошо, спасибо». На этом диалоге прямое участие Эрвина в поисках закончилось, и ему вновь предстояло сидеть сложа руки. Гадкая участь, но теперь её разделяли ещё и растерянные Фарлан и Изабель. Нового Ливая они перестали понимать, даже предположить не могли, куда бы он мог пойти.

Из-за тревоги Эрвин начал отлынивать от работы и заниматься ею вполсилы, садился на три часика или даже меньше, и это считая деловое общение и переписки. В целом он успевал сделать половину от обычной нормы, и скорость работы сильно упала. Майк поинтересовался, как его дела.

_Как жизнь в целом?_

_Он сбежал  
*Она_

_Кто?

Девушка моя

Откуда?

Из своего дома

Ты там пятнадцатилетку что ли ебешь?

Ах если бы

Прости. А что полиция?

Молчит. Полицию и не вызывали, девушка с криминальным прошлым и родственники-друзья у нее оттуда же.  
Они ее через свои связи ищут

_

🤔🤔🤔  
_Ты ебешь дочку мафиозника?_

_Лолнет  
Майк. Прекрати._

_Не могу!  
Ты вечно секретничал, я уже начал сомневаться, что эта твоя пассия существует, и вдруг вот это…

Конечно, она существует

Вот это ты попал! Не мог, что ли, попроще выбрать?

Она моя единодушенница

_

👀  
_че_

_Короче, да, попал_

_И ты молчал, что она твоя единодушенница?

Да, не хотел сглазить и отвечать на вопросы о прошлой реинкарнации.  
Это все какая-то сумасшедшая история.  
Я теперь иногда жалею, что вообще приехал в Америку

Не зря, конечно, что ты такое говоришь.  
Единодушенница — это же хорошо, верно?

Только в передачах "Ищу душу" с Кристиной Пэкуин.  
В общем, ладно. Завтра примусь за накопленные дела, все равно один черт делать нечего, весь извелся уже.  
Заодно отвлекусь

Я все еще в шоке._  
👀

Уже при встрече в городе Эрвин вытащил Майка в бар выпить и всё ему выложил. Все новости за четыре месяца, от которых на лице друга возникло бесконечно удивлённое выражение. «Какой-то “Интерстеллар”», — прокомментировал он, а потом начал задавать вопросы с самого начала, и Эрвину пришлось вновь всё пересказывать. Проблема гомосексуальности меркла перед всеми остальными, и Эрвин даже в каком-то смысле был им рад — не пришлось выслушивать: «Так он же мужчина, как с ним можно?..» и «Так что, ты из этих?» Хотя, положа руку на сердце, уж лучше бы он отвечал на эти вопросы, а не на извечное: «И что же ты будешь делать дальше?», на которое у Эрвина был только один, самый ненавистный ответ: «Ждать».

Убираясь дома, занимаясь на тренажёрах, работая и выполняя бытовые надобности, Эрвин начинал было думать, где же сейчас может быть его единодушенник, не находил ответа, и быстро бросал свои размышления — чтобы вновь за них приняться через какое-то время. Проходя мимо парка Пампхауз и стоя напротив того самого участка Берлинской стены, вывезенного из небоскрёба на Мэдисон-авеню, он представлял, что Ливай тут был чуть ли не час назад. Попадая в Централ-парк, о котором так любили вспоминать Ливай с матерью, Эрвин думал, что тот сидел здесь не далее чем день назад, быть может, даже сегодня. В доме Кушель, раскрасневшейся от переживаний и слёз, мерещилось, что Ливай стоит под окнами прямо сейчас. Ливай-Ливай-Ливай, повторялось в голове, им дышал весь мир. В городе вдруг стало слишком много нью-йоркцев невысокого роста, шея практически сама поворачивалась вслед за ними, глаза рассматривали, находили сходство. Ведь одинаково вероятно было то, что _он_ уехал из города — и что наоборот, остался; Ливай шёл в деловом костюме прямо сейчас мимо Эрвина, был грязным бездомным, ожидающим открытия ночлежки, глядел на ищущего единодушенника прямо с небоскрёба, в котором арендовал офис. Эти мысли изматывали Эрвина, и только когда он приходил домой, то успокаивался — здесь точно никого нет. Что он знал о прошлом Ливая и его действительных возможностях? Много, но при этом практически ничего.

В начале третьей недели бесплодных поисков, которые тоскливой несусветной тяжестью легли на сердца всех живущих в доме на Крессент-авеню, Эрвин неожиданно заметил, что его присыпанный снегом, как сахарной пудрой, почтовый ящик не пуст. Заглянув в него, он вынул письмо с обратным адресом местной почты. Внутри был сложенный вдвое лист от Ливая, в котором без всяких вступлений и приветствий было написано следующее:

__

_«Пишу тебе то, что недавно увидел в воспоминаниях. В той реальности всё совсем не радужно. Мальчик Эрен был убит, остановлен. Хитро сработано, ничего не скажешь, — сплотил всех против себя и тут же дал себя взорвать. А отвечать за содеянное кто будет? Ханджи умерла как героиня. Парадис и Марейская империя оказались жертвой Атакующего, мир от этого оправится не скоро. Капитан, кстати, странный. Он вроде как простил всё Звероподобному, перед тем, как потерял сознание… Не знаю сейчас, живой он или нет, пишу письмо. Ему ведь так хотелось отомстить, откуда в нём это великодушие? Кажется, его мотивы я понимаю также смутно, как понимаю себя…_  
_Ещё интересно. Мне снилось, как он сидел в приюте Хистории для сирот, ещё до Либерио. У него было плохое настроение: усталость, вечная неопределённость, отсутствие сил. Всё в его жизни изменилось — нет больше борьбы с гигантами, есть необъятный мир, с которым нужно выстраивать отношения, а он под это не заточен. Взял паузу, чтобы как следует всё обдумать, и настраивался уйти со спокойной совестью. И вдруг! его озарило, что с исчезновением Эрвина и былой войны его путь не окончен. Он осознал свою судьбу — не идти за кем-то, а принять своё желание защищать всех-всех людей, не только разведку, но и вообще человечество, ценить каждую жизнь. Пусть эта миссия вызывала в нём не такой пыл, не такую силу, но все же она возвращала ему уверенность в себе._  
_Я не знаю, что он сделал, чтобы заслужить этот дар, этот дух, но я завидую этому сукиному сыну до трясучки. Морально я начал с того места, где кончил он — моя мама всё детство мне тоже говорила, что у меня нет врагов, и моя задача — любить весь род людской, но весь мой образ жизни, в который меня втянули дядя и Рейссы, воевал с моим воспитанием. На время я дал себе передышку — но теперь вновь я вынужден под гнётом воспоминаний капитана видеть повторяющиеся смерти, вспоминать свои грехи; Эрвин, знал бы ты, как я хочу переродиться, как хочу получить силу, которая снова поднимет меня на ноги! Почему со мной всё не так? Где моя вера?»_

«Во мне», — мгновенно ответил Эрвин, дочитав отчаянный крик о помощи. Продолжения нигде не было, в конверте ничего не лежало, единственной весточкой являлось только это, доставленное непонятно кем и непонятно когда послание. Мысль, что мы начинаем там, где кончили их прошлые воплощения — такая банальная и прописная — вдруг придала столько сил. Ну конечно! Как правильно подмечено! Если тогда капитан потерял командора, но всё же смог себя ободрить, то сейчас одинокий и приговорённый к вечному чувству вины Ливай нуждается в руке помощи. В утешении, исходящем от Эрвина... Ну, наверное. Вероятней всего. Эрвин не был уверен, что способен обильно и много утешать.

Показав письмо Изабель и Фарлану, решившим в декабре работать, не прерываясь на отдых — дома было донельзя неуютно, — он понял, что единственный, кто до конца вникает в характер болезни Ливая — это он сам. На лицах друзей было непонимание, всё это было путаницей, стихотворением сюрреалиста. После прочтения Фарлан сказал, что их друг четыре года назад не вылечился до конца, вот и всё, что здесь написано. Передав письмо Изабель, он пронаблюдал за её реакцией. Та расплакалась в конце, но послания о роли единодушенников в жизни друг друга не увидела. Эрвин бы удивился, если бы они поняли — их отношения разумно обходили эту тёмную область сердца Ливая, способную вывернуть душу любому, кто её коснётся. Написанные слова ранили друзей-любовников, оставляли в недоумении, ослабляли их дух. Эрвин же, напротив, каменел в желании найти страдающего и ещё сильнее убеждался в своей роли опоры в жизни Ливая. Как всё изменчиво — раньше он хотел получить от единодушенничества миссию, озарение, направляющую силу; теперь он ищет способ «жить долго и счастливо». Однако и это получить было непросто — Ливай не давал.

Конверт был отдан людям Кенни — но Эрвин даже не надеялся, что благодаря этому элементу паззл сложится, и Ливай мгновенно найдётся. Он так об этом и сказал Изабель, когда пришёл в «Якорь». Она согласилась, на её и без того мрачное лицо легла тень. Новая официантка Лиззи по сравнению с ней светилась радостью и исчезла на кухне — развлекать разговором повара. Из чувства деликатности она старалась не вклиниваться в разговоры членов семьи даже в том случае, когда те преимущественно молчали, как сейчас. В тишине Эрвин разглядывал ни капли не изменившийся бар.

— Откуда эти картины? — прервал он неловкую тишину, выудив из памяти старый вопрос, который давным-давно хотел задать.

— Жена Димо О’Ривза, Анна, была художницей, — подумав, ответила Изабель. — Не помню, профессия ли это её или нет. По-моему нет, рисовала она для себя. Или… а, впрочем, неважно. Она жива сейчас, правда, уже не пишет, но все морские картины она отдала нам. Ливай навещал её изредка, несмотря на то, что они познакомились только на похоронах мужа. По-моему, он даже выучился у неё рисованию.

— К ней заходили дети?

— Присматривали за ней, разумеется. Но Ливай говорил, что ему жаль её, и не прекращал ходить в гости, пока у неё не развился артрит суставов рук. Тогда Флегель полностью взял её под свою опеку. Ну и дальше, понятное дело, пришлось свернуть общение — кровные дети О’Ривза воспринимают нас троих… с предубеждением.

— Хм, интересно, — сказал Эрвин, допивая бокал. Дружба между старой леди и молодым мужчиной… Одно слово: Ливай. — Она подарила картины из-за тематики бара или из-за чего-то ещё?

Изабель задумчиво обернулась на самую большую картину, висевшую у неё над головой — на которой было непонятно, рассвет это или закат, начало шторма или его конец.

— Вот этого я не знаю. Но они ему нравились. 

«Ещё бы нет», — подумал про себя Эрвин и, когда разговор закончился обсуждением средства для прочистки стока (оказавшимся не таким хорошим, как уверяла реклама), пожелал Изабель хорошего вечера. По пути домой он пытался совместить образ Ливая с сюжетами, запечатлёнными на стенах бара. Холодный взгляд серых глаз — с подвижными, ни на секунду не замирающими волнами, мягкую улыбку — с масляной чернотой воды. Отчего-то Ливаю подходила эта стихия, но не в том смысле, что он подобен моряку, по-молодецки смело бороздящему морскую гладь из порта в порт, и не в смысле, что он подобен рыбе или тоскливой ундине мужского пола. Движение неспокойной поверхности моря походило на ощущение, которые оставляли рассказы о его жизни, и казалось, что плывущие куда-то корабли, крепко держащие удар прибоя, были его внутренним миром. Корабль и стихия. Ливай и жизнь — та самая, которая может быть жестокой и непредсказуемой, как море, и от прихоти которой зависит, будет ли человек жить или умрёт.

Ужинать Эрвину не хотелось. Отогревшись в душе, он чувствовал себя сонным и сразу пошёл спать. Кое-как улёгшись на кровать и накинув на себя одеяло, он потянулся выключить свет — и его взгляд упал на дверь. Рядом с ней висела картина, которую Ливай принёс сюда во время своего «дизайнерского периода», когда здесь свивалось гнездо и наводился семейный уют. На ней был запечатлён низенький маяк, вокруг были неспокойные волны, бьющиеся о каменный берег и разлетающиеся в разные стороны брызгами. Погода была чуть ли не бедственной, но огонь в маяке горел — и Эрвину показалось, что личность Ливая лучше всего отображает именно этот статичный образ. А не корабль в море, где-то потерявшийся или целенаправленно плывущий. 

Он встал, снял картину с гвоздя. Вынул из рамки — плотная бумага неохотно прогнулась, упруго зажатая сверху и снизу пальцами. В углу стояла авторская подпись — что-то с буквами А, О и фамилией Ривз. На обратной стороне ровно, как по линеечке, бисерным почерком было выведено: «Штат Мэн, залив Инглишмен, остров Марш. Заброшенный маяк, 2011 год. Последняя поездка на родину». Одна строчка! Одна строчка, но она дала Эрвину надежды больше, чем все мысленные попытки ободриться за эти две недели. Маяк! Ну конечно! Конечно, он поехал туда!

Не в силах удержать в себе догадку, он устремился сразу на Крессент-авеню. Долетел, забыв надеть под пальто свитер, и весь околел по дороге, хорошо хоть не в домашних тапочках выскочил. Когда Эрвин ждал, пока Фарлан приволочётся к двери, он пританцовывал на месте, но как только попал в тёплую гостиную, то сразу забыл об онемевшей коже рук и вывалил всё, что ему открылось и додумалось по пути: одинокий Ливай, ни разу не покидавший штата Нью-Йорк, вдруг решился уехать — и, чтобы ничто не напоминало о тяготах, уехал в то место, о котором слышал от своей старой подруги Анны и которое она показала при помощи туши и пера. Картину эту он считал своей любимой или даже талисманом; она висела так, что, просыпаясь и засыпая, можно было её разглядывать. Первые и последние мгновения бодрствования были отданы тревожному пейзажу.

В ночной, отдыхающей от ежедневной суеты кухне Фарлан ошарашенно выслушал рассказ и только под его конец состроил скептичную гримасу. «Мне кажется, что тебе хочется так думать», — деликатно произнёс он, слыша горячность, с которой была произнесена вся эта речь. Эрвин вздохнул и покачал головой, не зная, как сказать, откуда в нём взялось ощущение сродства Ливая и моря. Как описать это чувство? Как услышать прибой, находясь за много миль от него? Занятый своим бессилием, он решил дождаться Изабель с работы. Отчего-то казалось, что она сразу поверит.

Они изредка перекидывались пустыми фразами, уточнениями, но в основном молча сидели за столом, распивая самый приемлемый в такой поздний час напиток — заваренный пакетированный чай, которого в этом доме даже и быть не могло три недели назад. Фарлан обдумывал всё услышанное и в какой-то момент вперил в Эрвина напряжённый взгляд. Хотелось спросить: «Что?», но тут же послышался щелчок в замке — пришла уставшая Изабель. Та удивилась гостю в такой поздний час и закрывала дверь с оглядкой на уставившихся на неё мужчин. Притихшая кухня, похоже, здорово её пугала, и она с неохотой, но все же подошла к столу. Все смыслы её скованных жестов и неуверенной походки доходили до Эрвина, как опаздывающий звук в кино.

— В чём дело? — холодно спросила она на манер Ливая.

Эрвин повторил ей то же самое, что сказал здесь недавно, практически слово в слово, и её лицо разгладилось. Губы разжались, взгляд лениво встретился со взглядом Фарлана. Не поверила.

— Я уж думала, что вы его нашли, — Изабель грузно села на стул, попутно разматывая пояс пальто. — Звучит невероятно.

— Звучит как то, что мог бы вытворить Ливай, — повернулся к ней Фарлан, держа руки на широкой чашке с чаем.

— Спрятаться там, где его бы могли найти? Да ты смеёшься.

— Это ты или я спрятались бы не пойми куда. А Ливай, вполне возможно, хочет быть найденным.

— Или просто уехал туда, куда давно хотел попасть, — добавил Эрвин.

— Так почему тогда именно Рок Блафс? Почему маяк? Почему он не сказал нам об этом?

— Потому что он сам как маяк из Рок Блафса, на который смотрел последние несколько лет, — вновь подсказал Эрвин.

Звучало как мантра. Изабель повела бровью, будто услышала нечто глупое, и продолжила допытываться:

— А почему он не сказал нам об этом?

— Это вы мне скажите.

Она фыркнула, обвела взглядом всю кухню и будто бы осела на стуле. Посмотрела на Фарлана. Фыркнула ещё раз и обратилась к нему:

— Как-то я устала от закидонов Ливая, а ты? Он такой скрытный, оказывается. Разве в семье не принято делиться своими бедами? 

— Он всегда был скрытным. И делился только тем, чем считал нужным.

— Как так можно жить, не понимаю… Если все эти годы он молчал и делал вид, что с ним всё хорошо. После терапии он ведь всегда говорил, что с ним всё в порядке. Почему не сказал правду? Или, может, я не слушала? Или что-то не так понимала? — она улыбнулась краем губ, но взгляд был пуст. — С кем я жила-то?

— Без понятия, — не менее безрадостно ответил Фарлан. — Может, ему нужен был кто-то вроде него. Единодушенник.

Эрвин спокойно свидетельствовал их разговор и не раздражался на обращение в третьем лице. Он раздумывал, как мог бы Ливай честно говорить о себе. Возможно, что он занимался самообманом и врал, что всё хорошо, а как только стало плохо, не смог разобраться в чувствах. Возможно, что его друзья не обладали проницательностью или были избирательно глухи. Возможно, что сказать им о незаживающей ране, которая в меру возможности закрывалась усилиями этой пары, — это как сказать матери, что смысл жизни потерян, а существование не имеет смысла.

— Он знает его лучше нас, — закивала Изабель и повернулась к Эрвину. — Ты знаешь его лучше нас.

Что сказать? Да? Нет? Вряд ли? Всё подходит.

— Я просто другой человек для другой части его жизни, вот и всё.

Она облокотилась о колено и замерла, будто бы обдумывая его слова или готовясь произнести свои.

— Если бы ты не пришёл однажды к нам в бар, то всего этого бы не было. Но ты пришёл.

— Да.

— Если бы ты не заставлял его прервать приём снотворных, то этого бы не было.

— Да.

Она качнулась на стуле.

— Если бы ты взял его к себе под опеку, то сейчас всё было бы хорошо.

— Это неизвестно. Если бы вы отдали мне его, я мог бы следить пристальнее.

— Но мы тебе его не отдали.

— Вы не могли.

— Конечно. Ты чужой. Тебе никто не верил. Даже Ливай.

— Ливай болел. А больные остаются членами семьи.

— Семьи… — Изабель обвела взглядом потолок и в конце обхода уставилась на Эрвина с тем же взглядом, с которым смотрел на него Фарлан буквально в тот момент, когда она вошла в дом. — Мне кажется, что ты действительно худшее, что случалось с нами, хотя видит Бог, каждый из нас видел вещи и пострашнее единодушенничества.

Тиканье настенных часов сопровождало их на протяжении всей тягостной минуты, за которую каждый обдумывал, как быть. Эрвин не чувствовал упрёков в свой адрес, хотя Изабель упрекала его. Он видел, что за окном было темно и по-зимнему глухо, и что внутри был дом, семья, безопасность. И его мысли были о том, что где-то у чёрта на куличках в этот момент Ливай коротает и без того короткие дни, раздумывая о своей беде. Кто знает, до чего эти раздумья могут довести?

Фарлан взял за руку сдувшуюся от разговора Изабель. И ясно посмотрел на Эрвина:

— Найди его. Может, это будет не маяк, может, ещё какое-то место, всё равно. Разберись с этим дерьмом у него в голове и верни нам нашего друга.


	20. Поездка

Добраться до маленького городка (скорее, посёлка) Рок Блафс — места рождения Анны О’Ривз, в девичестве Дэвис, — лучше всего было на машине. За девять-десять часов можно было бы пересечь границу штата Мэн, добраться до национального парка и уже там начать поиски: выспросить у местных, существует ли такой маяк, а также видели ли тут незнакомого мужчину. Узнать у них всё-всё-всё, чтобы наверняка понять — Ливай или здесь, или был, или не был.

Эрвин думал об этом целый день, в который изучал дорогу и освежал в памяти правила вождения — списываться с кем-то и договариваться о поездке он не хотел (иначе пришлось бы разговаривать с любопытным водителем или другими попутчиками), ехать на такси слишком дорого, а Фарлан и Изабель были заняты работой... Впрочем, всё это глупости и отговорки — на самом деле Эрвину не хотелось делиться своими размышлениями насчёт Ливая с кем бы то ни было. Ему нужно было время в одиночестве, чтобы самому понять, что же его единодушенник из себя представляет сейчас, и как его вернуть. Возможно, что вдвоём было бы проще, но это же разведка, да? В разведку много людей не берут.

Начальству он сказал, что срочно исчезнет на два-три дня и что на выходных доделает свою часть проекта. Майку план понравился, тот поддержал активные действия — мол, лучше так, чем ожидать у моря погоды. С собой Эрвин взял уменьшенную копию картины с маяком, которую было удобно сложить и спрятать во внутренний карман толстого шерстяного пальто (всё-таки зима), телефон с подзарядкой (чтобы случайно не пропасть на пути в Рок Блафс и не напугать тем самым и без того встревоженных Фарлана и Изабель), бутылку воды и увеличенную паспортную фотографию Ливая. Других более-менее пригодных фотографий не было, потому что в доме Черча-Магнолии-Аккермана необъяснимым образом не любили камеры — что фотоаппаратов, что телефонов. Даже Изабель, несмотря на пристрастие покрутиться перед зеркалом, не фотографировалась и уж тем более не вела никаких семейных альбомов. Поэтому найденная в выпотрошенном бумажнике Ливая маленькая фотография, сделанная для оформления налоговых документов на «Подземный якорь», показалась Эрвину настоящей удачей. Кроме этого, в отсеков бумажнике были пластиковая карта и разная памятная мелочь: однодолларовая монетка с Сакаджавеей и летящим орлом на обратной стороне, горочка обычных центов, бумажные визитки адвокатов и в самом дальнем тесном углу — сложенный втрое небольшой мужской портрет, который Эрвин когда-то давно заметил у Ливая, чуть ли не в первую их встречу. Ручкой было нарисовано крупное лицо, сверху торчала в разные стороны короткая шевелюра, нос был картошкой, на зрителя смотрели некрупные глаза. Эрвин нашёл его весьма посредственным, но, прочитав сзади «Джозеф», был готов забрать свои слова обратно и назвать это лицо уродским. Джо — Джозеф — ему не нравился ни в каком виде. Ни в нарисованном, ни в устном, ни в мёртвом. Хотелось сжечь эту бумажку и утопить пепел в раковине. Тем не менее, он снова сложил рисунок и вернул на место. Всё-таки чужая вещь.

Фарлан без лишних уговоров отдал Эрвину свой пикап — только посмотрел, как тот водит по Эджуотеру и справляется с парковкой. Мандраж от дороги во время вождения мешал мало; впрочем, Эрвин списывал это на сильное желание доказать свою пригодность как водителя. Отъезд был запланирован на раннее утро — чтобы по приезду застать день и без проблем найти, где остановиться. Прощание в гараже вышло лаконичным, Эрвин не сомневался, что очень быстро раздобудет какие-нибудь новости и скоро вернётся. Изабель, несмотря на всю противоречивость испытываемых ею чувств, крепко его обняла, Фарлан пожал руку. В каждой черте их лиц была тоска, и Эрвин с удовольствием понял, что делает благое дело не только для себя, но и для них тоже. И для Кенни, и для Кушель, которые даже не знали об этом плане. Пусть он просидит за рулём весь день, пусть он не был уверен в том, как вернуть Ливая, но! Насколько же его дух был тверд в этот момент!

— Не попадись там копам, прав-то у тебя нет. Удачи, — ёмко заключил Фарлан.

— Это мне точно пригодится, — отозвался Эрвин с улыбкой и, сев в машину, выехал.

В зеркале заднего вида он увидел, как Изабель взяла на руки пушистого Шешечку и помахала его лапой вверх-вниз, будто бы прощаясь. Эта домашняя картина скрылась потом за воротами гаража, но долго не шла у Эрвина из головы. Потом всё же затерялась в мыслях о предстоящей поездке.

Самым сложным оказалось выехать из города и попасть на трассу. Утренние сумерки скрадывали очертания дорог и пешеходных переходов — особенно в той части Клиффсайд-парка, где Эрвин никогда не бывал. Помимо страха врезаться в другую машину и вновь повредить позвоночник проснулись давно забытые навязчивые мысли, что он наверняка собьёт человека, какого-нибудь незаметного ребёнка, стремительно бегущего в школу с рюкзаком. Такое обычно проходит с опытом и приобретением привычки каждый день садиться за руль — однако для Эрвина всё происходящее было в новинку, даже голова как-то по-другому стала работать. Приступы подступающей паники отвлекала на себя боль в перенапрягшейся спине, сменяющаяся за окном обстановка вселяла ужас — несмотря на то, что ехать не хотелось, он всё же ехал, колёса крутились, двигатель работал, а нога уверенно держалась на педали газа. Вспомнилось уже практически забытое: длительное одиночество, ожидание, когда его рёбра и кости руки срастутся, невозможность встать, ощущение навсегда отстёгнутых ног, непрекращающиеся боли в спине и мучительная, болезненная, но всё же приносящая облегчение терапия в зале, состоящая из ползания, вставания на четвереньки, обучения тому, как правильно сгибать ноги, как стоять, ходить и бежать. Всё это жило в его голове, скрытое четырьмя годами простой обычной жизни в новом городе, — и всё это теперь застилало ему глаза, когда он видел машину, едущую навстречу. Выехав за город и найдя заправочную станцию, Эрвин вылез на воздух — измученный, мокрый, как мышь и очень довольный, что ничего плохого не случилось. 

Выпив кофе, Эрвин прекратил рассматривать бумажную карту в свете разгорающейся зари и залез обратно в машину. Навигатор хорошо справлялся с работой и услужливо подсказывал редкие повороты, но на маленьком экранчике всю местность рассмотреть было невозможно. Стало совсем светло, дорога обещала быть прямой, безлюдной и потому простой. Волнение если и беспокоило, то лишь ненадолго и немного.

Радио «Мега» было в своём репертуаре: оно завело бессмысленно быструю румбу в электронной обработке, её сменила не менее подвижная композиция неизвестного поп-певца, а потом — певицы. Всё это оказывало давящее воздействие на разум, и Эрвин с облегчением выключил приемник, оставшись в тишине салона. Так оказалось думать проще, и все его мысли обратились к будущей встрече. Он не знал даже, что ему хочется спросить у Ливая — воображение подсказывало, что между ними будет сцена, но её примерное содержание оставалось загадкой. Всё, до чего доходила фантазия Эрвина — как он берёт Ливая за руку, усаживает в машину и надёжно пристёгивает, но не для того, чтобы повысить шансы на выживание в случае автокатастрофы, а чтобы не дать убежать. Об этом он думал с удовольствием и всё время возвращался к этой внутренней картинке. Но как к ней прийти физически?

Эрвин вспоминал и как бы мысленно ощупывал всё, что знал о своём единодушеннике. Все присущие ему недостатки, которые в других обстоятельствах были достоинствами: чуткость, активность, трудолюбие, чистоплотность, чувство юмора, теплота. Обычные, рядовые вещи, которые Эрвин себе тем не менее приписать не мог. И как ему, такому холодному и ни во что не верящему, вытащить человека из болота, в которое тот сам себя определил? Из этой топи, где кругом лежат мёртвые, а Ливай блуждает туда-обратно, как Харон на реке Стикс, и с трепетом тревожит непрочное забытьё покойных. О том трюке, благодаря которому командор Эрвин завербовал Ливая, и речи быть не могло; но, возможно, что от Эрвина Шмидта это и не требовалось. Может, достаточно было прекратить искать мифическую интересную жизнь и по-человечески остепениться с Ливаем? Ведь если Ливай начал там, где закончил капитан, то Эрвин тоже: застал падение стены (правда, уже другой), сформировался в мире тысячи идеологических ограничений, жил в сытости, но без какой-либо цели мирового масштаба — хотя, по здравому размышлению, это его стремление к сверхзадачам было данью американской мечте, пришедшей на смену коммунистическому детскому воспитанию... Возможно, ему нужно обратить внимание на свою жизнь маленького человека и залатать чувство половинчатости, которое не прикрыть самозабвенной работой? Ведь именно это подсказывало ему ощущение недолгой совместной жизни с Ливаем, не так ли?

Ах, сколько вопросов в голове. И чем больше Эрвин их себе задавал, тем чётче видел ответ — Ливая надо полюбить. Звучало банально и слащаво, но это был скорее подвиг, чем блажь. Для человека, который с людьми всегда поверхностен, и который не умеет отдаваться, это труд. Ливай всегда замечал, когда Эрвин отказывался трудиться, и вечно упрекал в закрытости характера.

Ещё не было и трёх часов, как перед ним чуть не случилась авария. На двухполосной дороге практически столкнулись две машины — обе вильнули и остановились чуть поодаль друг от друга. За причиной не надо было долго ходить: дорога была скользкая, колёса без зимних шипов не могли за неё зацепиться, отчего автомобиль становился неуправляемым. Через минуту незадачливые водители, целые и невредимые, разъехались — а испуганный Эрвин съехал с дороги, вцепившись в руль. Он ясно вспомнил, как майским днём ехал на спорткаре по автобану в Германии и не справился с поворотом, хотя не был новичком. Задумался о чём-то, о чём — уже не припомнить никогда, и промедлил — а в следующую секунду всё перед ним затряслось и закрутилось, стало смазанным, а потом замерло спокойным голубым небом. Перед тем, как потерять сознание, Эрвин смотрел на пасторальный вид зелёной равнины, напоминавшей фоновую заставку «Безмятежность». У него болела голова, боль ощущалась в рёбрах и правой руке, которой было не пошевелить, а злополучная спина была как ватная — так, похрустело немножко, и всё. Как и кто его спас, он не знал, очнулся уже в госпитале и обрадовался, что жив, что под присмотром, и что не взял с собой Марию с Найлом. Те отказались в последний момент, когда нанятая для ребёнка няня не смогла прийти, и не прогадали; они тогда отдыхали в Трире и им очень хотелось в Нюрбург — просто нравилось название, а ещё просто хотелось «тряхнуть стариной», вспомнить студенческий задор. Эрвин же ехал из Франции в Гамбург, из отпуска на работу. Быть может, в тот роковой момент промедления на дороге он думал, как расцвела в замужестве Мария и что материнство ей к лицу, кто знает.

Он вспомнил то, что уже давно знал: его отец на самом деле мёртв. Новость, что сын попал в аварию и переломал себе все кости, Вернер не пережил. Это был май, когда после зимы и холодной весны в Дрездене начиналась духота и жара. Возраст отца не предполагал устойчивости к температуре, на работе ему даже кондиционер не помогал. Всё, что могло сойтись, сошлось: ночью с ним случился инфаркт. Квартиру его вскрыли через день, тётя Амелия позвонила в больницу и сообщила скорбную весть, сказав, что устроит похороны, не дожидаясь выздоровления Эрвина. Что было логично. Нехорошо на целый год оставлять тело в морге.

Лечился Эрвин на свои накопления и полученные по наследству деньги отца. В Дрезден он приехал только после того, как встал на ноги в прямом смысле этого слова. Из людей, которые помогали ему, по сути, бездомному, бесприютному, одинокому мужчине, да в придачу ещё и сироте, были только доктора и прочий медперсонал. Все остальные люди появлялись и исчезали, интересовались его здоровьем и уходили, как случайные облака, проплывавшие по небу. Даже Мария с Найлом, но это было понятно — у них своя жизнь, к тому же в совершенно другом городе. Постоянной девушки у него не было, друзей, с которыми хоть в огонь, хоть в воду — тоже нет, с родственниками общение не складывалось очень давно. Да даже с отцом он не виделся уже год, хотя их разделяло плёвое расстояние с современной точки зрения. Как ни странно, по поводу своего одиночества Эрвин переживал мало. Он больше боялся, что не сможет ходить и останется калекой на всю жизнь, хотя это было так странно — у него только что умер родной отец, к которому было столько претензий, столько чувства обиды и вины, а он мрачно рассуждает, что не сможет полноценно жить, что он хочет полноценно жить, что в Германии для него нет будущего, что раз его никто не хочет, то он уедет отсюда. Психотерапевт Закли (точно, это же главнокомандующий!), узнав, что Эрвин не собирается продолжать курс лечения, с чувством и абсолютно бесплатно прочитал нотацию, что Эрвину надо возрождать в себе тягу привязываться, потому что без неё он, как без ног и рук одновременно, эдакий ползущий паразит, присасывающийся к людям и ничего не дающий взамен. Холодный, недоверчивый, всегда рвущий отношения манипулятор, не озабоченный чувствами других людей — короче, обычный такой тип с социофобными а то и социопатическими чертами характера, пусть и не ворующий банки, не убивающий направо и налево, но в полной мере дитя современной культуры. Чтобы не кончить плохо, надо как следует разобраться в своей голове — и вот теперь, господин Шмидт, выслушав это, вы точно можете идти на все четыре стороны. 

Эрвин не согласился тогда — он не находил себя в настолько уж бедственном положении, но внутренне к этим словам прислушался: усталость от его способа работать и отдыхать точно была. Он решительно поставил над собой эксперимент и вышел из гонки «быстрее, выше, сильнее», окончательно закрыв для себя общеупотребительное понятие успеха, а вместе с ним и работу менеджера машиностроительной компании, на которую исправно трудился десять лет. Пожив немного в Дрездене, Эрвин подготовил всё для переезда и улетел в Нью-Йорк, где вцепился в деятельность обычного программиста, к которой всегда проявлял интерес. Но не так уж всё и изменилось — просто жизнь стала экономнее (в первый год уж точно, это даже мягко сказано), уединённее, ещё закрытее, обнажила его главные недостатки, которые было непонятно как искоренять. Он старался забыть всё плохое, что с ним было — и действительно забыл; начал жизнь заново — и ему это удалось; но всё равно чего-то не хватало. Чего-то главного, оставленного там, на забытой родине и в условном «плохом». И вот перед тем, как решиться на новый поход к доктору-мозгоправу Д. Закли, точнее, к его американскому коллеге, он встретил Ливая, не менее (и даже более) мудрёного, чем он сам.

Теперь он здесь, едет в соседний штат, в какую-то деревню на триста человек, чтобы предотвратить то страшное и окончательное, что может сделать с собой Ливай и что не хватало духу назвать своим именем. Едет и переживает ощущение беды, которую только он может предотвратить. Ну что, доктор Закли, прогресс налицо?

«Как всё запутано», — подумал Эрвин, чувствуя, что всё встало на свои места. Как ни странно, после всех этих откровений вести машину было уже не страшно.

Припорошённые снегом плоские земли штата Мэн простирались на многие километры вокруг и близкой к природе натуре Эрвина они нравились много больше, чем нагромождение бетона и пластика, каким круглогодично являлся Нью-Йорк по одну сторону Гудзона и Эджуотер по другую. Не то чтобы ему приходились категорически не по нраву два этих района, но теперешняя безлюдность вносила разнообразие в ежедневную скученность, к которой привык глаз. Возможно, жить тут он бы отказался, хотя с другой стороны — а почему бы и нет?

В шесть вечера Эрвин прибыл в уже ночной Рок Блафс и первым делом отправился в мотель. Отчего-то казалось, что именно здесь поначалу мог остановиться Ливай — под видом туриста, приехавшего в национальный парк. На ресепшене — ну, здесь скорее уместней было сказать «у входа», деликатно умолчав о тесном коридоре, половину которого занимал деревянный угол с администратором и в котором двоим людям было никак не разойтись — его прямо с порога поприветствовала довольно полная кудрявая женщина. Идя к ней, Эрвин сразу представил, в какой светский диалог мог вступить с ней Ливай. Один? Нет, что вы, я с друзьями, но они приедут позже. Ах, вы про номер… Да, один, одна кровать. Откуда? Ну, я из Нью-Йорка, решил здесь немного отдохнуть от городской суеты перед Рождеством. Кстати, я могу обращаться к вам за помощью? Вы не подскажете, есть ли у вас на острове Марш…

Её звали Далла, если судить по бейджику на шерстяном жилете. Где-то снизу этой стойки журчал приёмник или телефон — а может, маленький телевизор. Она подслеповато сощурилась на Эрвина и уже было хотела задать свои стандартные вопросы, но Эрвин её опередил:

— Добрый вечер, мисс. Возможно, вас об этом спрашивали недавно, не удивляйтесь. Мне хотелось бы знать, есть ли в Рок Блафс маяки? — он вытащил из кармана пальто паспорт, а из него — ксерокопию картины Анны О’Ривз.

Увидев её, женщина чуть сникла, но, как оказалось, не расстроилась. На её лице появилось немного лукавое выражение, и она продемонстрировала прямую заинтересованность в вопросе:

— А, так вы вместе с тем художником, мистером Аккерманом?

В десяточку. Эрвин улыбнулся, внутренне ликуя. Быть может, он плохой сын, раз не сумел похоронить отца, никудышный друг, если влюбился в жену своего друга, неважный партнёр, которого постоянно упрекают в закрытости, но он точно не дурак.

— Да, я приехал за ним. Мы должны вернуться в Нью-Йорк вместе.

— А кто вы, сэр?

— Эрвин Смит, его друг, — ответил Эрвин, постукивая корешком паспорта по краю столешницы. Показывать, или это уже будет перебор? — Он же ещё здесь?

Она выглянула за его плечо в коридор и, прислушавшись, начала говорить заметно тише:

— Да, конечно, его весь Рок Блафс знает. Про него только все и говорят, ещё бы — художник из Нью-Йорка! Он каждый день ездит на остров, рисует там в холоде и возвращается, когда стемнеет. Но, сэр, живёт он не в мотеле, а снимает домик рядом с водой.

Ох, как цель близка! Казалось, что здесь сплели все сплетни из возможных. Ещё чуть-чуть, и матери будут сватать Ливаю своих дочерей.

Белки карих глаз этой Даллы были чуть жёлтые, или это казалось от света лампы?

— И что, подолгу он на этом маяке сидит?

— До шести, когда сильно темнеть начинает. А начинает где-то утром. До обеда, он поздно встаёт.

Значит, сейчас Ливай уже на суше.

— Понятно.

— Чудак он! Телефоном не пользуется, про себя говорит мало, а если и говорит, то какие-то небылицы. В гугле не ищется.

Конечно, чудак, он же без пяти минут пациент психиатрической клиники, в которую доктор Зоэ вознамерилась положить своего бегающего клиента (а Кенни поддержал). Отчего-то благодушное воркование этой сплетницы успокаивало, и Эрвин незаметно для себя согласился на компромисс с совестью: отыскать Ливая завтра при свете дня, а пока что отписаться в чате «Levi’s» и разузнать в безопасности, чем тут занимался Бэнкси рок-блафского разлива.

Он заплатил за номер, принёс туда свою сумку и, спустившись к Далле, которой в этом время года и суток мучительно была нужна ещё компания помимо крепкого напитка в её фляге, принялся слушать, какой Ливай Аккерман загадочный и как же печален никому не нужный маяк.


	21. Маяк

Если бы остров Марш был крабом, то остров Рок был бы его клешнёй. На этой клешне и находился маяк. Туда Эрвина доставил муж Даллы, Айван, спокойного вида рыбак, не любящий расторопность, суету и лишние движения — и по причине характера, и по причине возраста. Они очень медленно вышли на причал, кряхтя и жалуясь на «растудыть его колено», сели в моторную лодку, за две минуты пересекли залив Инглишмэн и еще минуты две вылезали, стукаясь бортом о шлюпку из стеклопластика, улёгшуюся на песчано-каменистый берег. «Это мистера Аккермана», — пояснил Айван, и Эрвин с жадностью рассматривал её, пока вытаскивал их лодку на сушу. 

К обеду погода испортилась совершенно, небо заволокло. Снеговые тучи сошлись над головой, полностью перекрывая свет солнца, отчего день казался похожим на гнетущий вечер. Эрвин видел в этом плохой знак и думал, что лопнет от нетерпения, если его горе-спутнику захочется сопроводить туриста к (не)местной знаменитости, но обошлось — Айван направился к знакомому, семья которого жила на противоположной стороне острова. Пожелав ему хорошо провести время, Эрвин чуть ли не бегом пустился от берега и оказался на пологой поверхности острова. Он тут же забыл о прочем мире вокруг и, продравшись через оголённый по зимнему времени кустарник, замер перед возвышавшимся над островом зданием. Ему вообще всегда думалось, что маяки должны быть очень высокими, похожими на полосатую спичку — но перед ним была скорее её сплюснутая версия: вытянутая серая постройка высотой чуть больше двадцати метров. Попытки различить подвижную человеческую фигурку на её фоне оказались тщетны.

Пройдя по склизкой от грязи тропе, Эрвин вышел на практически безземельный остров Марш с обрывистым берегом — и теперь, при взгляде на суровые круглые камни, на которые с шумом бросалась ледяная вода, стало понятно, почему никто не подплывает ближе. Он с хрустом шёл по замёрзшему песку, сгибаясь под порывами ветра — море дышало зимней стужей, будто воруя воздух у людей, — одной рукой держа ворот пальто, а вторую отогревая в тёплой мешковине кармана. В поездку Эрвин не взял ни перчаток, ни шапки, и в ухо ему надуло. Это было недружелюбное и покинутое людьми место, но именно здесь пробыл долгое время Ливай. Эрвину хотелось думать, что тот нашёл здесь своё спокойствие — потому что завтра их здесь уже не будет.

Деревянная дверь выглядела сомнительно из-за облупившегося покрытия и вздутых от влаги досок. Она открылась со скрипом, сорвавшись с верхней проржавевшей петли и практически упав наружу. Эрвин на мгновение потерялся из-за резкого звука, но быстро прошмыгнул внутрь и тут же увидел безэмоциональное, в очках, лицо Ливая, сидевшего за столом в окружении свеч. Вместе с Эрвином внутрь хлынул сквозняк, отчего огоньки на фитилях слитно дрогнули — пришлось в спешке обернуться, чтобы приладить дверь обратно. Грубо втиснув в проём на ладан дышащее поделие, он вновь встретился взглядом с неподвижным бледным Ливаем. На фоне тёмных каменных стен и в сияющем свете огня он выглядел не как человек, а как дух или даже восковая фигура.

К огромному облегчению Эрвина, Ливай всё же пошевелился. Он выпрямился на стуле и откинулся назад, отодвинув от себя прямоугольные листы бумаги и небрежно бросив на них карандаш. Неужели и правда рисовал?

— Всё-таки ты нашёл меня, — бесцветно, с едва различимым недовольством произнёс он и подтянул к груди плед. — Долго искал?

Очки с расправленными дужками легли на бумагу. На Ливае был ярко-жёлтый дождевик, из-под ворота которого выглядывал серый свитер — какая-то незнакомая вещь, Эрвин не помнил такой в его гардеробе. И что, удобно ему так тут сидеть, завернувшись в три слоя одежды?

— Нет. Далла мне сразу сказала, что ты тут, — Эрвин словно разморозился и медленно подошёл ближе, будто стараясь не спугнуть добычу.

— Похоже на неё.

— Чем занимаешься?

— Отдыхаю. Рисую. Думаю.

— Понятно. Ты мог всё это делать и дома, тебе так не кажется?

— Нет.

Ливай покачивался на скрипящем стуле и говорить явно не был настроен. Но с другой стороны, он и не отказывался от разговора.

— Ты нас всех здорово напугал своим исчезновением. Весь город тебя ищет.

— Ммм. Что, даже Кенни сказали?

— Ему в первую очередь.

— И мама в курсе?

— Да. Горько плачет по средам, в которые её сынок теперь больше не заходит. Теперь ей кажется, что он разлагается где-нибудь в сточной канаве, но на самом деле вот он — сидит тут на продуваемом всеми ветрами гнилом маяке с картинки. Не жалко маму?

Вопреки ожиданиям, Ливай в ответ только ухмыльнулся. Мог хотя бы чуть-чуть покраснеть и потупить взор... Паразит! Уже четвёртую неделю все его близкие люди еле смыкают по ночам глаза и переживают за него, а он… Это бесило и прокручивало весь спектр эмоций, который только возможно испытывать к человеку. И радость, и ненависть, и восхищение, и отвращение, всё рвалось наружу и вертелось, как рулетка в казино. Шарик всё бежал и бежал, котёл вращался и вращался, и никак не останавливался. Под влиянием этих чувств Эрвин, то ли серьёзно угрожая, то ли шутя, оперся кулаками о столешницу и навис над Ливаем.

— Возвращаемся.

— Нет.

— Почему?

Отлично было видно неровный пробор — белоснежную тропку посреди тёмной шевелюры. Он однажды рассматривал её утром, когда проснулся раньше Ливая, и раздумывал, как черны могут быть леса, как таинственны скрытые в них чудища и какие ужасы описывают народные сказки. Воспоминание отозвалось в груди чем-то щемящим, и Эрвин признал: это его Ливай, его тело, каждая его черта, но при всём этом тот всё-таки был чужаком.

— Я не хочу, — Ливай наконец-то поднял взгляд, и уголок его рта дёрнулся в вежливой улыбке. — Извини.

— Да что с тобой? — Эрвин потянулся к нему рукой, но тот дёрнулся уже всем телом и встал так резко, что стул грохнулся на каменный пол. Плед сполз с плеч Ливая и бесшумно упал.

— Не подходи ко мне. Я не хочу.

Он обошёл стол вокруг, прижался к одному из окон — просто дыре в кирпичной кладке — и смотрел туда так пристально, будто Эрвин стоял снаружи, а не здесь.

— Не хочешь вернуться? К матери, к Кенни, к своим друзьям, с которыми прожил под одной крышей десять лет? Ко мне? Твоему единодушеннику?

Ливай что-то пробормотал. Было не расслышать, что именно, но потом он, набрав воздуха в грудь, твёрдо и с паузами произнёс:

— Не хочу. Я там лишний. Я чувствую, что там… нахожусь в цикле, в каком-то повторе…

Услышав, как хрустит под подошвами песок и мелкий сор, он обернулся, взъерошенный и строгий. Эрвин замер и начал увещевать:

— Всё будет хорошо. Нам просто надо жить вместе и начать ходить к доктору Зоэ. И у тебя будет прекрасная жизнь.

— Это _ты_ так думаешь. На самом деле все будут считать меня сумасшедшим. Как уже считают. Такая низость, — его лицо исказилось в яркой, стопроцентной гримасе отвращения, будто он только что наткнулся на собачье дерьмо. — Дядя меня и так стыдится, а мать только знай себе поддакивает, ей такой сыночек тоже поперёк горла. Фарлан всё ждёт, когда я свалю уже в дальние дали, чтобы наконец-то зачать с Изабелью ребёнка и создать семью. Ты ещё со своим «Предназначение, предназначение», как зомби, ходишь, по всему этому кладбищу прыгаешь. Блядь, да отойди же от меня!

— Я стою, просто тебя плохо слышно…

Ливай широко открыл рот, чтобы крикнуть нечто командное, но тут же выдохнул и опустил голову в знак сожаления.

— Извини. Я слегка не в себе, — он потёр ладонью лицо и, подумав, заявил: — Хорошо, что ты пришёл сегодня. Приятно увидеть знакомое лицо.

— Не понимаю, почему ты уехал?

— Я не подхожу к своей жизни, я уже сказал. Она меня _угнетает_.

— Ладно, — моргнул Эрвин, услышав интонацию, с которой было выделено это нехорошее «угнетает». — Ладно, мы можем начать её заново. Ты и я, и никто нам слова не скажет. Можно переехать, улететь куда-нибудь, хоть тут остаться, просто будем вместе!

— Вместе-вместе, — фыркнул Ливай. — Да что ты заладил? Мне вот всё равно, будем ли мы семьёй или нет. Ты не мой муж. Я не твой муж. Просто нам однажды в голову кто-то вложил картинки, где трахаются два каких-то мужика, а мы повторили, как дураки. Ничего нас не связывает, Эрвин. Я даже не вижу себя в гейском браке. И мужчины мне не нравятся. Иди, куда шёл. Лети домой, мирись с отцом, остепенись и забудь меня уже.

Неправда, всё он видел. И они ему нравятся — хоть немного, но нравятся.

— А тот, Джозеф? Тоже не нравился?

— Джо?.. Нет, он мне не нравился, но он был хорошим парнем. В душе. Сначала он, конечно, наказывал меня за то, что я убил мальчишку. А потом мы трахались, потому что я его утешал перед тюрьмой. Странно звучит, да? Я тоже так думаю. Надо было мне самому сознаться в убийстве Зика, но я же такой трус, такое ничтожество. Меня только под мужиков и подкладывать.

В Эрвине поднялось возмущение от этого пренебрежения. Почему он так говорит о себе? Почему так говорит об Эрвине?

— И со мной ты трахался, потому что себя наказывал?

Ливай растерянно оглядел его с головы до ног и в следующую секунду с вызовом произнёс:

— Да. Мне это было неприятно.

— Врёшь.

Тот не ответил, и его молчание было последним словом. Эрвин вдруг допустил, что всё сказанное ему — правда, и похолодел. Да нет, не может этого быть! Да, чуткости в нём немного, но уж это-то он способен увидеть и понять!

— Ты обманываешь меня. 

Ливай не ответил.

— Я получил твоё письмо. Ты сказал, что «морально начал там, где кончил он». Так и я «начал там, где кончил он». Я всю свою жизнь бултыхаюсь в этом мире совершенно без цели и без желаний. И вот мне выпал шанс жить с кем-то, как нормальный человек, и вот… и вот ты теперь стоишь передо мной, городишь что-то про себя, надумываешь…

— Я не надумываю. Я никому ничего хорошего в жизни не сделал. Я подвёл дядю, потому что не стал достойным наследником, подвёл мать, потому что не выбрал законопослушную жизнь, — его голос вдруг приобрёл глубину, ушел в себя, как будто Ливай приготовился рыдать. — Подвёл Фарлана, потому что не уступил место. Подвёл Изабель, потому что не выбрал её. Тебя подвёл, потому что ничего так и не сказал про это твоё предназначение. И капитана тоже — всю жизнь непонятно на что спустил...

Ощущение было такое, будто все беды мира, которые могли произойти, произошли с ним. Ливая стало нестерпимо жаль — пусть Эрвин был не согласен с услышанным, но чужая искренняя боль звучала, как своя. 

— Успокойся, Ливай, всё не так. Тебя все кругом любят, ты очень много делаешь для друзей, для меня, но ты почему-то этого не видишь и всё выворачиваешь наизнанку.

— Может быть, что со стороны это так. Но это моя изнанка, — Ливай начал двигаться по стенке, обходя Эрвина и заглядывая в каждое окно. Какое-то время он порывался что-то добавить и в конце концов решился: — Всё, что мог, я тебе сказал.

Нельзя было сразу сказать, что больше всего настораживало в Ливае. Странная, доселе невиданная отстранённость? Прерывающиеся вспышками ярости исповеди? Или заключительность, окончательность его слов? Будто всё уже решено и прошли годы после жизни в Нью-Йорке. Это уже не ссора, не разговор по душам в его комнате, заканчивающийся обидчивым «Всем на меня наплевать».

— Я думаю, ты сейчас лишний раз себя наказываешь. Немного усилий, желания вернуться к людям, и всё станет проще, вот увидишь. Я готов тебе помочь.

Ливай направился к столу. Поднял стул, мешавшийся плед скрутил и комком положил перед собой. Замешкался и со вздохом сел, будто перед этим провёл на прогулке много часов.

— Кто сказал, что я хочу проще? По-моему, я всё это заслужил своими поступками.

— Это из-за случайно убитых Саши и того мальчика из Ньюарка?

— Да. А ещё из-за его родителей, из-за Джо и других людей, пусть не убитых, но покалеченных, про которых ты не знаешь и про которых я никому не жаловался. Мой дядя Кенни от подобного ловит кайф, однако насилие — глубоко не моя стезя. Надо было уехать из города, как только мне в четырнадцать дали в руки тренировочный пистолет, а не играть роль послушного мальчика... Я обманывал себя, вредил другим. Я убивал, пусть по случайности, но я убивал! Как жаль, что никто не додумался убить меня!

Эрвину очень не понравилось услышанное, и непроизвольно он шагнул ближе к столу. Ливай жутко улыбался чему-то своему и не заметил этого движения.

— Это к лучшему, ведь…

— Хватит, Эрвин. С моим возвращением ничего не изменится, это всё не имеет смысла. Я никуда не пойду с тобой и никогда не вернусь.

— И куда ты собрался?

Ливай изогнул бровь. Его рот округлился, и он долго был словно немой.

— В ад, — наконец произнёс он на выдохе. — Хотя я уже в нём, наверное, да?

— Ты с ума сошёл! — вспыхнул Эрвин. — Разумеется, я никуда не уйду! Особенно после всего услышанного.

Ливай обратил к небу взгляд и сразу же понурил голову, ушёл в себя. Как говорила Изабель? Как заяц из рекламы батареек. Дёрнулся на остаточном заряде, и всё.

— Мне надоел этот разговор. Оставь меня, я устал.

Его нужно было брать силой в охапку, в смирительную рубашку и увозить из Рок Блафса в любую ближайшую психиатрическую больницу, чтобы этому придурку _срочно_ вправили мозг и промыли все извилины, засахарившиеся в чувстве самоненависти. Эрвин тут же пожалел, что приехал один — переговоры зашли в тупик, а с Фарланом они бы быстро схватили этого ненормального. Да даже кряхтящий Айван смог бы помочь, пусть он был стар и медлителен... Это была та запоздалая здравая мысль, которой было вполне по силам заставить Эрвина схватиться за голову прямо здесь и сейчас. И уйти за подмогой тоже было нельзя, потому что Ливай мог непредсказуемым образом исчезнуть или сделать с собой что-нибудь необратимое.

Эрвин подошёл к Ливаю и посмотрел сверху на то, чем были заняты его руки. Блестящая поверхность металла тускло блестела в том немногом свете, который здесь оставался. Это был маленький ножик, который, видимо, использовался для заточки карандашей, а по совместительству это был сигнал к действию для Эрвина. Он потянулся к этому ножу, чтобы отнять — и Ливай наконец-то его заметил, переворачивая понятие остаточного заряда с ног на голову.

— Не подходи ко мне! — взревел он и прыгнул ему в грудь плечом, заставляя отшатнуться.

Эрвин ухватился за столешницу и, удержавшись на ногах, отпустил её, стол наклонился и встал обратно. На пол упали свечи и плед с рисунками. Ливай даже не взглянул вниз, он воинственно смотрел перед собой и выглядел решительно. Такой контраст с его хлюпающими вздохами пять минут назад! В нём мгновенно обнаружилось столько силы, и Эрвин усомнился не только в том, что сможет довести Ливая до лодки, но и в том, что сумеет его вытянуть за пределы маяка. Ах, да какая разница, сейчас все средства хороши!

Они сцепились из-за ножа, выворачивая друг другу руки и отталкивая друг друга растопыренными ладонями. Ливай точно мог ответить куда профессиональнее, но явно не хотел навредить — ему же хуже, Эрвин навалился на этого дурака, как мешок картошки, и они оба упали рядом со столом. Послышался болезненный стон, Эрвин вцепился в сморщившееся лицо Ливая пальцами и приник к губам. Несвежее дыхание, запах палёного пледа, воска; твёрдое горячее тело под ним и мокрые слёзы — Ливай его впустил, но поцелуя всё равно не вышло. Потом вновь застонал, уже в рот, Эрвин широко открыл глаза и увидел, что ножом пригвоздил правую ладонь Ливая к каменному полу и держит рукоятку так крепко, что пальцы стали белее снега. Когда это произошло?

— Прости! — он разжал кулак и отпрянул, ударившись головой об угол стола.

Ливай выбрался из-под него, отталкиваясь ногами. Эрвин понял, что упустил добычу, и рукой попытался удержать за Ливая щиколотку, но сослепу промазал — сильно щурился после удара.

— Я надеялся, что ты не придёшь! Я должен это сделать сейчас! Иначе всё это не закончится!.. — с отчаянием выдохнул Ливай и начал взбираться вверх по винтовой лестнице.

— Нет, — негромко проговорил Эрвин и, наконец-то встав на ноги, ринулся следом. Внизу занимался яркий костёр, скомканная глыба пледа посреди обугленных листов бумаги была, как горящее сердце.

Лестница быстро сузилась и стала крутой, но недостаточно крутой для того, чтобы встать на четвереньки. Не привыкший к таким резким подъёмам Эрвин быстро начал задыхаться, хотя продолжал двигаться настолько скоро, насколько это вообще было возможно.

— Ты же просто бежишь вверх, да?

— Эрвин, останься внизу, — крикнул ему откуда-то сверху Ливай.

— Ничего с собой не делай, понял!?

Выйдя в светлое застеклённое помещение с огромным ржавым осветительным механизмом, он растерялся, ища, где выход наружу. Потом выбрался на обдуваемую всеми ветрами площадку. Металлические тонкие перила вели вокруг неё, перед ним был залив, бухта и Рок Блафс. Стремительно идя вокруг фонаря, он пыхтел громко, как паровоз; сквозь стеклянный купол показался жёлтый дождевик.

— Ливай, стой!

Тот уже стоял за перилами и даже не обернулся. Отбросил назад нож с кровавым лезвием и прыгнул вниз — просто разжал руки. В два шага Эрвин оказался на том же месте, но для того, чтобы схватить Ливая, ему нужно было время на ещё один. Он закричал. Ещё две секунды Ливай был жив, стремительно летя вниз, и в одно мгновение разбился о злополучные камни, которые омывала вода Атлантического океана.

Эрвин не верил в то, что увидел.

Он спустился с лестницы чуть ли не кубарем, снёс дверь и неуклюже добрался до обратной стороны маяка. Упал рядом с Ливаем на красный окровавленный камень. Пена прибоя поднялась ему по колено, вода залилась в ботинки, но ледяными ободранными руками он сжал плечи как будто ещё тёплого Ливая и перевернул его. Глядя на то, что раньше было лицом, он завыл, завы-ыл, как волк на луну, перебивая шум воды. За что-о?! Заче-ем?!

На его вопросы отозвалась только залаявшая вдали собака.


	22. Финал

Смертью Ливая были шокированы все. Стоит ли говорить, как много горя она принесла семье? Фарлан очень долго кричал в трубку, что не понимает и нужно повторить. Эрвин не смог и сбросил вызов, написал текстом в чат «Levi's», чем вызвал истерический звонок Изабель. Родителям сообщили сразу же, Кушель умудрилась позвонить раньше брата и восприняла подробности смерти сына с глубоким молчанием, говорившем о том, что она уже не здесь. Когда дело дошло до Кенни, Эрвин уже отвечал механически — привык. Никто, кажется, не подозревал, что Ливай на такое способен. Да что уж говорить! Все наблюдали за его состоянием, но никто не мог понять, что оно значило на самом деле.

Одна только Ханджи не казалась удивлённой. «Сочувствую. Если вам нужна помощь — приходите, я помогу облегчить душу», — отозвалась она на новость, и Эрвин не знал, радоваться ли её безразличию или сокрушаться.

Перед похоронами Эрвин сидел в комнате Ливая, разглядывая практически не тронутую с момента его исчезновения обстановку. Из постояльцев этого дома сюда заходил только Шешечка, тут он часто сам с собою играл по ночам, чем изрядно напрягал Фарлана. Перед приходом гостей Изабель долго и тщательно убиралась в этой комнате на манер Ливая, как он учил. Эрвину эта свежесть напоминала день перед семейной встречей, когда всё ещё можно было изменить. Сидевший рядом с ним на кровати Шешечка в руки не дался, только позволил почесать себя по груди. Выглядел он недовольным, даже обнажил клык и спрыгнул на пол с мяуканьем. Даже кот от него отвернулся, ну надо же. Тоже думал, что если бы не Эрвин, то Ливай был бы жив?

Сами же похороны и последовавший за ними Новый год запомнились Эрвину только букетом от семьи О’Ривз — их прислала Анна. Старушка была совсем слаба и приехать не смогла. Рассматривая напечатанную записку от неё, Эрвин вдруг ощутил призрачную связь между Анной и Ливаем. А оглядевшись, увидел в доме много незнакомых людей, проплывавших мимо него, как рыбки в аквариуме, и осознал, как велик был мир одного человека, и что он в нём лишь частичка. Песчинка в незнакомом море.

Кенни первое время в открытую обвинял Эрвина в том, что он поехал один, что не сумел поддержать «его мальчика», прилетел туда не на вертолёте с санитарами, не постелил на камни матрас. Но чуть позже перестал нести всю эту околесицу, по-детски тыкать палочкой, потому что с Эрвина спрос был невелик. Тот сам потерялся, как ребёнок, беспомощно оглядывался, куда бы прижаться, кто бы залечил его горе, но уже привычно для себя никого не находил. На ум приходил только Ливай — вот ему бы он доверил все свои тайны, все секреты, но тот лишил его такой возможности. Он приглядывался к Изабель и Фарлану, но отчего-то никак не мог им довериться и держался подальше — пусть они и отрицали прямую вину Эрвина в разрушении всей семьи, но в этих словах всё равно чувствовалась фальшь. Доктор Ханджи? Это не то. Коллеги с работы?.. Честно рассказанную новость о самоубийстве Ливая Майк воспринял как несмешной анекдот и не сразу поверил в услышанное. А когда поверил, то расчувствовался больше Эрвина в день похорон. Интересно, кто кого утешал в тот вечер?

Его дом в Эджуотере, полностью обустроенный Ливаем, стал для Эрвина тихим ужасом. Каждая вещь напоминала о совместном досуге: основательный стол, купленный из расчёта на то, что на нём порой будут заниматься сексом; обычные светильники, за лампочками к которым они обошли три магазина; штора, которую они сначала повесили не той стороной. Весь интерьер показывал эволюцию чувств во время стадии «притирки», и ему казалось, что каждый палас, каждая вилочка удивляются тому, чем всё кончилось. Ощущение было такое, как будто пианист только-только размялся и вошёл во вкус, и вдруг на его рояль сверху рухнул ещё один рояль, сцена провалилась, и всё здание рухнуло в горячий адский ад. Воспоминания же, приходившие к Эрвину исправно в виде одного сновидения за ночь, травили душу и были, как последний гвоздь в крышке гроба: уже не существующий Ливай там был живее всех живых.

В общем, Эрвин переживал очень остро и строил планы, как после посещения могилы отца в Дрездене приедет на Балтийское море, выберет себе свой маяк и спрыгнет с него. Потому что все ориентиры у него были сбиты, что делать — непонятно, а уж как жить эту жизнь — было и вовсе вопросом на миллион. Он бы так и сделал, только Фарлан с Изабелью его никуда не пустили и наказали каждый день приходить к ним домой. Четвёртой спальни в их доме не было, иначе бы они поселили его вместе с ними. Видимо, их любимая тактика «держать этого странного под контролем» распространилась и на него. Эрвин не возражал и покорился беспрекословно. Может быть, они и правда не держали на него зла.

Их всех так или иначе волновали мотивы Ливая. Главный вопрос, который был обращён к Эрвину, всегда содержал одно слово: «Почему?», и Эрвин, если и отвечал, то всегда по-разному — для него самого это была загадка характера самоубийцы. Он придерживался мнения, что твёрдое решение свести счёты с жизнью было принято импульсивно, и что до их встречи были лишь раздумья и сомнения. Дурак... Фарлан и Изабель говорили, что ссоры в их семейной жизни бывали, но никто не подозревал, что они имеют такое влияние на жизнь их друга. В этом смысле они, конечно, Ливая сильно недооценивали, надеялись на силу воли и характера. Кушель сокрушалась, что её мальчик был от природы чувствительный и гордый, а Кенни всё приговаривал, как много малец на себя взял. Эрвин раздумывал в том же ключе: у Ливая не было сил тащить дальше груз вины и притворяться сильным, но их хватило, чтобы решительно спрыгнуть вниз. Что-то было не так в его мироустройстве, ведь если Эрвин обнаружил смысл жизни в других людях, то почему Ливай не смог сделать подобное? Скинуть с себя всё накопленное бремя вины, освободиться от навязанных «сильных» стандартов — не из-за воспоминаний, не из-за письма, а потому что к этому склоняла вся жизнь от рождения до последнего момента? Держась вместе, они могли начать что-то новое, возродить друг друга, дать новый смысл существованию. Эрвин практически видел этот чудесный мир на двоих, и в свете непрожитой жизни импульсивное решение умереть было подобно самоубийству неразумного ребёнка, у которого могло быть всё впереди. Но «всё» не случилось.

В первый день весны к нему в дом пришли взбудораженные Фарлан и Изабель. Фарлан держал в руках огромную стопку каких-то книжек, перевязанную обычной грубой бечёвкой. «Смотри какая литература подъехала!» — довольно сказал он, и Эрвин увидел перед собой тома манги, японских комиксов, под названием «Attack on Titan». Похолодев всем телом, он тут же вытащил из пачки одну из книг и пролистал её. Оттуда на него посыпались знакомые лица, Эрвин чуть не задохнулся от удивления, когда увидел себя — правда, все они были нарисованы в довольно схематичном стиле, но всё же не узнать в этих мордашках портреты реальных людей было невозможно. Втроём они принялись читать. Эрвин отмечал стикером то, чему был свидетелем, и с ужасом вглядывался в страницы, где была изображена смерть знакомых ему людей, которую он не видел лично. Он заканчивал один том и передавал Изабель, она — Фарлану, но тот уже успел поверхностно ознакомиться с историей. Они управились со всей мангой только к поздней ночи, и Эрвин был в потрясении.

Изабель предположила, что автор был таким же участником событий, как Эрвин или Ливай, просто любителем домыслить. Фарлан был скорее за то, что автор выдумал всё от начала до конца, и в таком виде история попала в ноосферу. Эрвин считал, что тот потихоньку, серией озарений, вытянул всю историю из какого-то информационного потока, и она сама написалась через него. К общему знаменателю они не пришли, но когда гости заснули, Эрвин принялся писать мангаке письмо, где зачем-то начал описывать все свои злоключения с единодушенничеством. Письмо писалось часов шесть и вышло длиной в десять поворотов колёсика на компьютерной мышке — Эрвин уже давно понял, что изливает в него душу, и что всё написанное только для его собственных глаз и больше ни для кого. Уже днём, раздумывая, сохранить ли ему этот текст или нет, он отмотал на их общую фотографию, вставленную в начале, — скриншот с видео, которое снял Ливай и загрузил в свой аккаунт на облаке. На ней хорошо было видно их лица, и сходство с персонажами из манги было очевидным. Они тогда ходили по местному супермаркету, и в отделе с бытовой химией Ливай устроил настоящую закупку впрок: набил всю тележку разными бутылками и коробками с порошками. Эрвин поражённо смотрел на всё это товарное буйство, оставившее где-то внизу его сухую рыбу к пиву. Не думал он, что обычный поход по магазинам может выглядеть так — и его недоумение Ливая веселило. Вторая половина октября — интересно, уже тогда всё было предопределено?

Выговорившись, он почувствовал себя легче. Стёр адрес и сохранил письмо как черновик в почте — казалось, он будет болтаться в этой папке вечность. Лишь изредка в дальнейшем Эрвин будет возвращаться к нему, потому что всё написанное отзывалось нестареющей болью. Но именно с этой записью в его жизни начали происходить перемены: тёмно-серая зима превратилась в цветущую весну, поднялось из пепла ощущение радости, стало возможным надолго отвлекаться, не впадая в меланхолию, воскресла надежда на хорошую, нормальную жизнь. И хотя все эти чудесные изменения говорили о восстановлении, они неизменно проходили на фоне неумолимых размышлений, где же Эрвин ошибся и что же он должен был сказать в тот роковой день, в тот месяц и в первый день знакомства, чтобы не допустить самоубийства Ливая. Ответы были множественные, каждый раз новые и не поддающиеся проверке. Они исправно мучили разум Эрвина.

Все последовавшие перемены укладываются в пару строк: Изабель забеременела, они с Фарланом поспешили назначить свадьбу на август. Невольно вспомнились обвинения Ливая в адрес друзей — но с другой стороны, могло ли всё кончиться иначе? Кенни прекратил с ними любое общение, Кушель тоже их не жаловала, но часто звала к себе третьего близкого человека покойного сына. Через неё получалось много выведать о воспитания Ливая; через её брата тоже — иногда визиты сурового Кенни дэр Фауста совпадали с визитами Эрвина. Тот с большим удовольствием рассказывал о своём «маленьком законопослушном крысёныше», хотя прекрасно знал, что после серии воспоминаний расстроится и погрузится в не свойственную ему печаль. В общем, старики оплакивали сына. Письмо мангаке было отправлено, но гораздо более формальное, с небольшим упоминанием того, что единодушенничество автора этих благодарственных строк зиждится именно на истории, описанной в манге. Ответа не последовало. Сам Эрвин понял, что хочет вернуться в Дрезден. Встать и пойти к отцу своему, как блудный сын из библейской притчи, примириться с его покинутым духом, встретиться со всеми, с кем давно не виделся, и вновь пройти весь свой путь, посмотреть на старый мир новыми глазами. Со спокойным сердцем приехать к свадьбе друзей — он был назначен шафером Фарлана, тут уж не отвертеться — и там уже решить, останется ли он в этом доме или нет.

В последнюю ночь перед полётом в Европу Эрвину не спалось, и он бродил по всему дому, как призрак самого себя. Проходил через комнаты, рассматривал первое, что попадалось на глаза, будто проверяя, всё ли на месте. Конечным пунктом его рассеянной ревизии стал балкон, и там его мысли от арифметического подсчёта «своих» и «ливаевских» чайных ложек в выдвижном кухонном шкафчике устремились в область приближённых вычислений вероятностей: схватить Ливая за руку перед падением; вцепиться в щиколотку; отпрянуть, не ударяясь о столешницу; вместо бессмысленных попыток вытянуть связный ответ сказать: «Люблю»; поселить Ливая у себя; получить согласие на совместную терапию; не робеть перед его прошлым и просить открыться… Как же их было много — настолько, что впору заводить для них блокнот. И из всех этих вероятностей, перемноженных, сложенных, поделенных в различных комбинациях складывался главный для Эрвина шанс счастливой жизни с Ливаем. К сожалению, необратимо упущенный.

Гудзон перед ним шумел, ярче любой луны светился Манхэттен, а за спиной стояла пещерная темнота. Впереди был огромный живой мир, деловое и страстное море, жителем которого был Ливай и частью которого побывал Эрвин. А позади — очертания мебели, напоминавшие уединённый каменный берег и возвращавшие к взволнованному дыханию океана, чёрному мрачному маяку и ужасному трупу на руках.

Ему нравилась идея, что если их прошлое кто-то придумал, то и их нынешнее — наверняка тоже плод чьего-то воображения. И если один создал их однажды, то второй сможет сделать это вновь… Быть может, новый автор напишет их жизнь сызнова, только даст Ливаю терпения, чтобы переносить невзгоды, а Эрвину — открытости, чтобы привязываться к людям? Даст им обоим шанс.

Эрвин с радостью поучаствует в этой истории.


	23. БОНУС

Смешно, но свою инфодушу Эрвин встретил на главном событии года — ярмарке Баззар, длившейся целый месяц, — в возрасте всего лишь девяти лет. Тот мальчик был практически такого же роста, как Эрвин, с ног до головы закутанный в тунику-платок и прятался от шумихи по малолюдным улочкам. Эрвин подумал было, что незнакомец здесь впервые и успел потеряться, но после одного взгляда на его лицо стало понятно, что тот из Ди — соседней общины бритоголовых охотников. Поглазев друг на друга, одинаково смущённые необъяснимым манящим чувством, они разошлись и никогда больше не виделись — на Баззаре мальчик-из-Ди не появлялся, а сам Эрвин проживал в Ти, и их миры не пересекались. Шевелюра Эрвина не знала ножниц, и руки не ведали, что такое охота. Его отец был садоводом, а мать — ботаником, вся их община жила работой в теплицах. Бытовало поверье, что дети из Ди на редкость грубы и дики, поэтому детям Ти запрещалось с ними говорить. Видимо, запрет работал и в другую сторону — и поэтому в первую встречу инфодуш никто не сказал друг другу ни слова.

На Баззаре Ди и Ти торговали друг с другом мясом, орудиями для охоты, зерном и плодами. Немножко учили друг друга охотиться на йашуров, вораанов и джукоф — здоровенных обитателей пустынь их родной планеты Пандан, в которой земля практически ничего съедобного не рождала. На поверхности планеты была вода в виде солёных морей далеко на юге, и там, на побережье, жил народ Ча — прирождённые рыболовы. Они тоже приходили на Баззар и показывали свой товар, состоявший из драгоценных камней, водорослей, рыб.

Пустыня и море — вот и весь Пандан, давно забытая колония человечества. Но Эрвину после короткого столкновения с мальчиком-из-Ди начала мерещиться голубая планета Земля, которую он не нашёл ни в одном справочнике звёздной навигации (хотя он сызмальства знал, что колыбелью человечества звалась планета Жизнь), тесный город с небоскрёбами, называвшийся Нью-Йорк (которого не оказалось в последней электронной библиотеке — правда, она давно не обновлялась, быть может, где-нибудь да нашёлся этот допотопный NY) и старый Дрезден (которого тоже нигде не было). Люди там, в видениях, говорили на языках, называемых «английский» и «немецкий», но Эрвин слышал их на своём пандыхе — их общем планетарном говоре. Чувства взрослых были ему малопонятны, секс с другим мужчиной заставлял стыдиться, сны о снах пугали, а самоубийство инфодуши в прошлой жизни впечатлило, как убийство домашнего питомца — ярко и слёзно. Год и три месяца его терзал инфопоток, а когда Эрвин начал расти ввысь, то воспоминания исчезли. Когда Эрвин стал мужчиной и получил профессию отца, а вместе с ней — положение среди Ти, то воспоминания и вовсе забылись, как страшный сон. Так воспринимались события прошлого, и он даже не думал искать встречи с тем Ди. Тот, вполне возможно, уже умер где-нибудь в песках Пандана...

Но когда все радиоприёмники Ти, Ди и Ча вдруг получили сигнал, что на их планету вскоре прилетит с мирными намерениями шаттл «Покоритель», порядок сосуществования общин переменился. На срочной встрече главы Ти и Ча приняли решение сразу же сдаться Цивилизации, принимая свою немощь как факт, однако Ди были настроены враждебно и призывали всех к сопротивлению. Отец Эрвина боялся, что из-за Ди их всех могут зачистить, как не раз бывало в истории людей, и сетовал, что молодой глава Ди по прозвищу Молния опасается Цивилизации на пустом месте. «С Цивилизацией к нам придёт еда, вода, знания и техника», — утверждал отец, и Эрвин внимательно его слушал, соглашаясь даже не по сыновнему долгу, а по своему размышлению. Через неделю глава Ти, Закли, отправил Эрвина послом к Ди, чтобы он убедил своего ровесника, стоявшего во главе той общины, принять возвращение Цивилизации как благо. Каково же было удивление Эрвина, когда в главном походном шатре он встретил Ливая! Тот был загорелый от постоянного нахождения под солнцем, в жемчужного цвета тунике и по-прежнему лысый по обычаю своей общины. Слуги стояли поодаль — к вожаку племени во время его правления нельзя было прикасаться.

Они бы разругались в пух и прах, если бы не дикое бесконтрольное ощущение вернувшейся памяти, мигом воскресившей все забытые кошмары. Вяло перекидываясь аргументами в споре о судьбе Пандана, они не пришли ни к какому согласию или хотя бы выводу. Однако Эрвин отказался уходить, и Молния, к удивлению приближённых, легко принял его в качестве личного гостя.

Оказавшись наедине, они выяснили, что оба были на Баззаре в тот день — маленького Молнию не пускали на этот праздник, он прокрался тайком и плутал по всей ярмарке, пока его наконец не разоблачил знакомый дяди. Они сошлись на том, что все эти сны — просто глупость, что никто никому ничего не обязан, что Ливай не должен отказываться от принятого решения только потому, что его инфодуша придерживается противоположных взглядов. Эрвин, в свою очередь, тоже не хотел переходить в общину Ди, потому что инфодуша инфодушой, но рушить свою жизнь ради неё не обязательно. Выслушав Ливая, такого разумного и безразличного к эмоциям, и посидев в тишине пять минут за чаем, Эрвин забылся, взял его за руку и с тоской сказал:

— И всё же выбери меня.

Тот долго смотрел на костяшки его пальцев, размеренно моргая и будто бы не понимая, что значит этот жест. Будто ласка была ему чужда и любое касание незнакомо. Но вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть ладонь, он её сжал и даже притянул к себе.

— А может, это ты выберешь меня?

И всю долгую ночь они провели за уговорами и объяснениями, почему они должны это сделать. Каждую секунду этого разговора Эрвин верил в свой успех и к утру его достиг — Ливай согласился ждать своей судьбы вместе с народами Пандана. В конечном счёте, никому из них обоих, живших в контрастном мире пустыни и моря, среди охотников и земледельцев, не хотелось быстро умирать. Им хотелось разделить друг с другом мир: всё то, что было после маяка и что будет после «Покорителя». Они надеялись на достойное будущее, на длинную историю с хорошим концом.

А что было дальше… Всё зависит от вашей фантазии.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Когда я думаю о «Финале», то мне кажется, что настроение Эрвина в самом конце отлично передает очень популярная ария «Nessun dorma» из оперы «Турандот». В том же эмоциональном тоне написана и бонусная глава. У меня вновь не повернулась рука оставить персонажа один на один со своим горем и бросать читателя в тревожном неведении, оставляя гадать, справиться ли с потерей Эрвин или нет.
> 
> Кто знаком с другими моими работами, тот явно должен был заметить, что в тексте много самоцитат — и да, это было сделано специально. Особенно интенсивно я заимствовала сюжеты из сборника драбблов «Удары», некоторых работ из серии «Семь добродетелей» и других миников (например, «Бывший»). Я как-то в процессе, еще в самом начале фанфика, решила приладить все свои фаноны в один текст, вставить их в качестве деталей. Надеюсь это в какой-то степени смогло развлечь читателя.
> 
> Вот и все) Хочу выразить благодарность моей бете, aena_anubis, за то, что подстригла этот текст — с ее помощью он стал много лучше, чем был. Ну и, разумеется, спасибо всем читателям за то, что дошли до финала. Сама же я бесконечно рада, что смогла тут оказаться.


End file.
